I'm in love with a stripper
by zombiefear101
Summary: Gumball is having love life issues with his girlfriend Penny. His friends take him to a strip joint to get his mind off it. But while there he sees a familiar face. Carrie is going through a rough time in her life and is desperate. When they meet again what will happen will they find love or will it end in pain. A GumballxCarrie. rate M for reasons hope you enjoy.
1. Begin

**Hello Fanfreaks this is a 3 parter tell me what to think I may make a longer story on The Amazing World of Gumball. Thank for reading and rate M for obvious reason and I own nothing all properties go to CN and Ben Bocquelet.**

"No Penny I… no… well yes I was but…please listen… NO… no… yes ok…. Bye… Lov…" The young blue cat heard a heavy click over the phone. She hung up on him.

A heavy sigh escape his lips as he threw his phone onto the couch. Gumball glance at his phone with anger rising in his gut. He as been dating his Girlfriend Penny for 2 years now and since then their love for each other as been decreasing ever since. They were just fighting about Gumball hanging out with the guys and Teri just happen to tag along.

He still remember thy were just playing basket ball and a strong gust of wind blew making Teri fly Gumball being the great friend he was save her and Masumi just happen to see and went and told Penny. Now he had to explain to her he was not cheating on her with Teri.

"Girl problem, bro?" Darwin Gumball's orange fish brother walk in.

"You have no idea… I mean what does she think I'm that low… besides isn't Teri and Bobert seeing each other."

Gumball felt his brother touch his shoulder. Gumball glance up at his brother that solemn look still on his face.

"Come on Gumball let go into the kitchen and go get some dinner?" Gumball shrug as he got up. "Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom went out to dinner and Anais is at a friends house so its just you, me and…"

They walk into the dark kitchen only to have the lights turn on quickly.

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY GUMBALL"

Coming out that seem to be out of no where was his friends. Tobias, Idaho, Bobert, Anton, Joe, Rachel, Teri, Clayton and Ocho pop out cheering. Gumball was in a state of shock but after that pass he shock his head and glance at his smiling brother and said.

"Darwin you do know my birthday isn't until next week?"

"But then you would have expected it."

"Touché."

Gumball couldn't help but notice some of his friends didn't show and especially he didn't see Penny anywhere. But he push back his annoyance for the sake of his friends and to be honest he probably wouldn't be able to deal with her right now.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Yeah no problem NOW LETS PARTY!" Tobias hollers as appearing around the corner Juke came and he push the play button as music blasts out of his face.

Gumball tried not to think of his crappy relationship when all his friends were here. They order pizza deliver by Larry who got a pretty crappy tip. They had cake and a few present nothing really exciting.

The night went by with a few events. Half way through the party nobody could find Bobert or Teri any where for about 45 minutes. Tobias tired to spike the drinks but utterly failed when Rachel caught him that got a few laughs out of the partiers and Darwin and Rachel where caught in the closet kissing.

"That was a fun party thanks for having us." Teri wave as she and Bobert left first. Teri mom was strict about the time she could stay up and Bobert did everything in his power to make sure Teri's parental units happy as he refers to them.

"Thanks for coming and Bobert umm… thanks for the advance calculator."

"Don't mention it organic unit Gumball." They walk off hand and hand.

"TOBIAS I'M LEAVING YOU BETTER BE HOME BEFORE MIDNIGHT… bye Darwin, Bye Gumball" Rachel walks off and got in her Porsche and drove off.

Tobias rolls his eyes at his sister. Anton and Idaho were playing ping pong on the table. The house was in ruins plates and bits of food scatter across the floor. Some chairs flip and Mom and Dad bed is a mess. "Oh boy."

"Don't worry we will help pick up Gumball it your birthday you don't worry." The 8 bit spider said watching them play ping pong.

"Yeah thanks guys"

"No problem Gumball."

Gumball just couldn't see why Penny didn't come it not like he actually cheated on her and she could have at least said a happy birthday to him but no it's like she barely even realize what day it was. His mind wonder into his relationship with Penny. Man she use to be so perfect, like perfect grades, she always look good. Captain of the cheerleading squad and a personality of gold. Right?

A few years previous when their relationship started and it was beyond perfect. His mom did tell him to be careful about his new girlfriend telling him that what he may be feeling towards her was not love but actually idolization. That he loved the idea of her. Like most teens he just blew her off and just laugh ay her accusation but know. Well he as been dwelling on what she said more and more.

"Hey man are you ok?" Tobias question snap Gumball back into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine" Not even sounding sure to himself.

"Come on Gumball you can tell us, what did the enlister not say your qualify" Joe spoke as he walk over checking up on everyone.

"No I'm fine I'm being ship out in a little less than year or so." The conversation obliviously made Darwin upset Gumball went to change the subject. "It's just that my personal life is hitting rock bottom as of recently" "How I mean look at all of us that came even Rachel came." Anton spoke over from his game as Idaho won yet again.

"He's having girl issues."

"Darwin!"

"Penny as been ignoring him and he as been accusing him a lot lately."

"Thanks a lot bro."

"No problem"

"Really, man I had a feeling she be one of those types" Idaho spoke but regrets it as soon as it left his mouth as Gumball sent him a glare. "Sorry dude I didn't mean it like…"

"No Idaho it's ok… your right." Gumball gave a low sigh as a look of defeat spread across his face as he look out the window into the darkness of the night looking at all the stars that came out tonight.

"I know how you can forget about Penny for tonight." Tobias spoke after a moment of thinking a huge grin spread across his face. "Come on, I know a place its down town it will take us about 15 minutes to get their if we take my car."

"Tobias we can't just leave the house a mess it will attract ants." Darwin spoke.

"That and I don't feel like going out tonight." Gumball said not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Come on guys this might be one of the last times we get to hang together." Tobias took a double take at the messy house and spoke. "Anton, Ocho you mind doing us a solid?"

They both gave a huge sigh but Ocho spoke out. "Fine you guys… but you guys owe us big understand."

"See, everything is covered." Tobias look but Gumball as not left his spot on the cough and in fact was on the verge of sleep.

(Gumball's POV)

To be honest I really did not feel like doing anything tonight I barely got by the party with a smile. Now can you believe that Tobias was thinking of taking me some where else. I am not sure that I was tired because I was physically exhausted or emotionally exhausted. It as been a long month for me.

A lot as happen in such a short time. School was still hard and guess what. Yeah you guessed it we had Miss Simians as our home room teacher the whole time. I swear the only reason that was, was because she was out to get me. The only thing that I thought was going good in my life was my love life and guess what it was currently going up in ash as we speak.

Tobias, Darwin and the others were speaking but their voices were very faded to my ears. As sleep eventually took me over.

I had a dream but it wasn't really a dream more like a memory coming back. This memory was been plaguing my dreams for the last few weeks now but I was proud of this memory, it will be the aftermath of this decision.

"Well son welcome to the few and the proud." A dog tag with a face on it said. He was in a military uniform as he shook hands with me while I sat on the other side of the desk. To the left of the Dog Tag a Bald Eagle and to the right a knife who also had a face both stood and solute.

I could not have been more proud of myself until that moment.

I left the recruiter's office. Outside it stood my family standing by the car. When I walk out their attention instantly fell to him. Mix emotions in all they're faces.

"I'm in." I spoke barely over a whisper looking at them.

A minute or so pass. Then my baby sister Anais came out of the group as her arms wrap around my waist. My heart melted as I hug her back. I glance up as a heavy paw pats my back.

"I'm proud of you son." My father for one of the few rare times was completely serious staring at me as some tears from in his big eyes, "Bad please don't start crying cause if you do I will start as well." "I'm sorry I can't help it."

He look to my side seeing my best friend I have ever had. My brother Darwin look at me with so many mix emotions. I look at him in the eyes. "Darwin look I…" Darwin and I haven't talk for weeks when he found out I was joining the arm forces.

"It's ok bro… its what you feel like you have to do." Darwin held out his fist to me as I gave him the old bro fist.

I then notice that someone was quiet. I look over at my mom she only stood there as tear run down her face. My heart sank as she move and gave me a bone crushing hug. "My little boy is all grown up… It feels like only yesterday that I was chasing you across the neighborhood when you to forgot to return a dvd back to the store."

I could feel her tears on my shirt as I gave her a big hug back as I broke down.

Later that same day I was at my house as I had just finish make the spaghetti. My girlfriend was going to come for a dinner day and I was going to tell her the news. She would be very supportive she always wanted me to get a solid career and this was the way to prove to everyone I was more than just a joker and a loser.

I heard a small knock on my door. My family went out for dinner giving me the privacy I wish for. I had my tux on it was nothing to special. I went to the door but I stop as I breath into my hand and took a sniff. Satisfied I open the door. There was my Girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald. Over the years she as change quite a bit. She had a curve to her shell now and her antlers with a bit longer and her shell seem darker than before. She had a green dress on she had a smile on her face. It as been at least month since our last date.

"Hi Gumball you look good."

"So do you."

We sat down and we start to talk she was going on about her month as we were trying to catch up but as we talk the night was wearing thin and I needed to tell her.

"…and then Masumi and I went to the game and one of the fans spill soda all over my cheerleading outfit. Can you believe and that not even the worse of it…"

"Penny?"

"… I had no change of clothe so I had literally 30 minutes before the game starts so I had to call my mom and guess what my Dad pick up…"

"Penny?"

"… He just got done work and really didn't want to come to get me my spare outfit. After begging he show up I only had 10 minutes left and…"

"PENNY!"

I didn't mean to yell I just lost it for a second. "Sorry"

"It's ok I was going on about myself wasn't I." There was a edge to her voice I knew I had to choose my words carefully.

"Nah it's ok I just really need to tell you something."

"Oh what is it." She actually sounds a bit curious.

"Well you know how you keep telling me how I should find a career that would be stable and would benefit me in the future."

She look at me with delight. "Oh yes I see you finally decide to try to get into medical or law school."

I rub the back of my head. "he he no actually… I join… the arm forces."

Penny was still very still almost as if she was still trying to process what he had just said. I would be lying if I wasn't a bit anxious.

"Gumball I… how… how could you do this to me."

OK that wasn't the response I was expecting. I was actually quite taken back about that last statement. "What do you mean by that."

"You are joining the army to go get killed while I'm here having to worry about you and taking care of thing while you are throwing your life away for no reason."

"No reason; how is defending your nation no reason."

"I… I can't believe this."

That night was bad she left and since then it as almost been like she as been trying to find a reason to get mad at me from not calling her, run a bit late and most recently me sleeping around. I was raise a bit better than that.

I start to wake up and to feel that I was in the back of my car. The lights off the light post shoot by the window.

"He not going to like this when he wakes up… he as a girlfriend Tobias… and so do I." That was Darwin voice he sounds concern.

"Relax, Gumball's girlfriend is a complete bitch and as for you just don't look and what she doesn't know won't hurt you."

"What are you guys talking about, and why am I in the back of my car."

"Oh… Gumball your awake." Idaho spoke startling me looking over noticing he was in the very back of the car with me. Idaho hasn't change that much over the years I have known him. He as only gotten some what tall but n now he as a soul patch that looks like it was drawn on like most of his face.

I sat up and look over seeing that Banana Joe and Clayton sat in the middle seats while Tobias was driving and Darwin was in shotgun.

Clayton being nothing but clay and can swift his form he hasn't really change much since middle school expect his colors seem to be duller. Banana Joe on the other hand as change just a bit more. He as a darken bruise on his back after a joke went wrong. He is tall and he as come down on his jokes but he keeps doing them from time to time and they are quiet memorable now cause he puts a lot of time and effort into them.

"Oh… hey everyone… anyways Darwin what are we all doing?" I gave him my best stern face knowing Darwin that will break him it always as.

"Tobias is taking us to a guys night out to get your head away from Penny… for at least a night." There was a tinge of truth but I could see it in his eyes he was keeping something from me.

"Come on Gumball lay off you need to relax, just don't worry about Penny tonight just have fun." Clayton said looking over.

"We are here." Tobias stop the car.

I look out my window and saw a furniture store. "Guys why are we at Dung's wacky furniture."

"Dude… other window"

I look to my left and lets just say my eye couldn't be even more wide. My mouth fell open. I was looking at a place called. 'Valentine Suite'

A strip Joint.

"GUYS WHAT THE HELL" I felt as if my stomach plunge deep into my gut. "I DON'T LMPW WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS… DARWIN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I'M OUT." I push past Joe and Clayton. I was mad how could they even think I would even go in that disgusting place. I was yelling at these jerk what's wrong with them I have a girlfriend even those we are on tough times doesn't me I just blow her off in a strip club.

"Gumball listen… dude listen for a sec." Tobias said making me stop for a second. "Why?"

"Ok hear me out please listen, Gumball we never hang out anymore your always busy with Penny, not to mention you are being ship out like you said in a little less than a year. You have been depress and this might be our last chance to hang out together." Tobias spoke looking everywhere but me but then my own brother adds in. "Bro if you don't want to watch the girls then just do what I'm going to do. Order a pizza and ignore it and talk."

"That and it's a 15 mile walk back to your house and we have the keys." Joe spoke earning a glare from myself.

(Carrie POV)

The smell of alcohol burn into my dead nose. The lights flash past the car as I sat in shotgun. My miserable afterlife as taken a turn for the worse and it was feeling as if I was fading everyday. Nothing as been the same since middle school ever since they left me with him.

The car suddenly stop. "Well here we are baby girl have fun at your job today."

A sigh of disgust escape my lips as I glance at the back door to the 'Valentine Suite' . I move my hair out of my left eye for a second. "OK uncle." I look over at a some what overweight phantom who had a wife beater on and a trucker cap.

"Aww what wrong?" His heavy hand lands on my lap and began to rub it "Come on baby girl give your uncle a good bye kiss." He lean forward aiming for my lips his tongue even was sticking out. I got out of his truck immediately. I heard his heavy chuckle as he drove off yelling. "Have fun earning your uncle some dept money."

I gave another sigh it would seem that I have been doing a lot of that lately. I floated over to the back door where a giant bulldog stood their in security gear. He look over at me. "Hey Geoff it my swift."

"Ok Miss Booregard" He open it for me as I move in. The smell of alcohol and sweat hit my nose like a fist but I have gotten use to it. The loud popping music gave me a slight headache. I have never been a fan to the type of music always plays here but I couldn't complain.

I move to the back and I sat at my booth to apply my makeup and get ready.

"How Carrie I love that shade." A high pitch beyond reason annoying voice cut through the music beat. I look over and look at a small sheep girl. Her fur was pink and was shave in a way to make it look like a bikini top.

"Oh hi Jackie." I look at my night blue nail polish I was applying. I always hatred putting on makeup and even more wearing it I always prefer going natural but not in this business. I haven't gone to school in three month because to be honest I didn't feel right facing everyone because of this. Especially I couldn't face… him.

"Man it looks good on you… oh we have a big crowd tonight I'm planning on making a bit more that 500 today." Jackie spoke but only to get a disgusted look by me. I can stand how they talk. "You know Carrie you should try the black outfit it would get you a lot of attention."

"Jackie that barely covers what important."

"I know"

"OK girls boss wants you all out in 15." Geoff bark in.

I sigh as I move into the changing room but Geoff giant arm stops me from going back there. "Carrie your smarter than this you shouldn't be here your not… like the rest." I notice him looking behind me and I look over seeing Jackie and some of the other girls changing and talking about tips and good looking guys.

"I can take care of myself Geoff." Really he just a giant sweet heart me and him are on the same boat we don't want to be hear but we need the money he looks out for me like a father I never had.

I went into the back and small are the whorish outfit. I look at the black outfit. Bills and that dept were getting worse… I might need the extra money.

I took the bottom of the outfit which a very small leather skirt which I fit though my ghost tail. It came up to my ghostly hips and barely cover my womanhood. I could feel the blush of shame appear I didn't want to acknowledge it but it was their. The top was a tub top that even put on squeeze my breast against my chest. A shallow gasp escape my lips. The last part was a long leather gloves that went to my shoulders. On the top was a silver skull and the knuckles had silver strip going up.

I look at my self in the mirror as I spun around I blush seeing that my tattoo was showing. It is a tramp stamp the story behind it was a bad decision and a bad date. It was a small letter it was a giant 'C' for Carrie but now many people in the joint believe its for another name for a chicken.

"Carrie you up also we got a special guest its one of how usuals boys are here… one of our rich usuals." The boss calls to me. I'm pretty sure his boy wants to get in my pants but I may dance for money but nothing worth my virginity the only thing I really had left I can be proud of.

Funny when I was in middle school I use to make fun of these types of girls and how slutty they were and here I am in that exact situation and me keep my virginity close. Funny.

In a ironic way.

I got up and left. I saw the giant red current it was the only thing separating me and that giant crowd of perverts. I took a deep inhale.

"Good luck Carrie." Jackie call overt he music.

I walk out as the light was slightly blinding and I saw all of their eyes on me and that disgusting pole.

(Gumball POV)

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"Calm down Gumball don't worry I have connection"

"How do you have connections Tobias?"

Tobias gave me a sly smirk as he went to the front of the line passing many people who wanted in and he look at the bouncer who was a vending machine with a face. "Hey kids back of the lines like the rest of these people."

"Oh no no my good sir I'm Tobias Wilson."

"Your Wilson kid… I see the resemblance now… welcome in." He let us by.

"Wait your father…"

"Yep every other weekend."

"That awesome" Joe spoke.

"Why your mother extremely nice." Idaho visibly look upset at that last statement. To be honest I was a bit disgusted with Tobias father as Idaho was.

"Meh my mother can be a bore at times. I don't blame him this place kicks ass."

I notice Darwin wasn't following us. I went and found him still outside I grab his fin. "You got me into this you are coming with me got it."

"But what about Rachel?"

"What about Penny… Exact now come on." I pull him in.

We sat at a table that had it's on stage but no one was occupying it much to my pleasure. We order a large cheese pizza and sodas.

"Man this reminds me of the time I save 4 exotic dancers dances in Bangkok when I stop Al Gore plan on taking over China involving Global warming as a excuse."

"What are you… you know what never mind." I said looking away knowing he was saying shit to get attention. I move to the pizza and tried a slice. It was pretty good better than the ones we order earlier.

"Come on bring out the show" Joe yell over the dub step playing.

"Shut it Joe" Me and my brother also scream at the same time.

"Don't worry Wilson Party I got one of my finest coming out to entertain you fine gentlemen." A voice that sound way to friend for a place such as this. That voice came form a shark with legs and fines. He had massive teeth which one was golden. He had gear that remind me a lot of a pimp and he had spikes coming out of his chin that I assume was his beard.

He walk off leaving us to our meal.

"That's Bruce he's the own of this club and he also a known loan shark."

I only nod staring at the guy he was huge as he went by the current. I turn away form the stage as I face my group. "Man this bites."

"Now my fine customers I give you one of the finest Girls in this life and in the next… Angel of Death" We heard Bruce's voice over our intercoms.

My back was to the stage as I look at my party. Idaho seem to be looking at his lap as Darwin was looking at the food. But Clayton, Joe and Tobias were to my stage.

"Here you go guys time for you to meet one of my favorite type of Woman… damage chicks." Tobias lick his lips as his hands rub together.

"Oh my god." I heard them say I continue to look away. "I didn't know she work here."

You know what they say curiosity killed the cat. I look over and my jaw literally fell to the floor.

"Carrie?" I spoke so low I barely heard myself. There she was a girl I have seen since last summer. I never knew why she drop out of school but… there she was on the stage of this disgusting place and she wasn't even looking at us trying to block out the world.

She as change a lot since middle school. She was taller now and she had a huge curve to her. Her hair as grown down to her mid back but it still cover one of her eyes. Her ghost tail now look like he was wearing a torn up dress. She still had that clip in her. She was still as pale as I remember. She had this whorish outfit on that at the same time didn't seem to be right on her but also made her beyond attractive.

My chest burn slightly it was a feeling I hadn't felt sense I was watching Penny in Middle school.

She gasp the pole slowly she was completely blocking us out. That emo ghost girl who I knew back in middle school who only knew pain and misery started to pole dancer for us.

She spun around the pole holding on to it with one of her hands. Soon she became quite passionate with it as she press against the pole as her tail wrap around the pole as she spun quicker around it. Her hair seem to be flying as she move her body pressing against it as it she was trying to become one with it.

"Man I never knew Carrie was such a slut." Tobias spoke. For some reason that really irritated me.

As she spun she then lift up on the pole as her tail and body wrap around the pole like a snake as it spun a round it as her chest was out showing her small but lovely bust. She was able to get to the top of the pole and she stood there as if taunting us as she then slowly very slowly went upside down and her hips pressing against the pole starts to slide down slowly.

"Here you go guys." Tobias hand each of us at least 200 dollars in 20s.

When she almost each the bottom she move back up and lift quickly an then did a split. Her tail spread like someone with legs would be doing. She made such a light noise you could barely hear it. She spun her hair around as her move up the pole with her tail still spread she move as if she was rubbing the pole against her… umm… womanhood and slid down it.

I felt that my pants were actually getting tighter as my penis was fully erect to her dance.

(No ones POV)

Her stage was full of dollars bills that her on lookers gave her. She continue to spin around it her body being intimate with it. The whole world was gone to her she was blocking everything out as the world was a blank and she was dancing as if she was alone.

She land on the ground and she look over seeing a ton of money. She crawl on her hands her tail was on the ground as she move towards it seductively as she lick the ground slightly. She slowly grab the money as she was on her knees slightly spread letting out a moan.

She took and place the money in her skirt and her top. Gumball couldn't keep his eyes off her. She slowly lean down to him getting very close to him letting him see her cleavage. Her eyes are shut as she move her hands down her body.

She open her eyes and she look down and she look directly at Gumball. They're eyes met and he was the only thing in her world. She suddenly felt dirty.

"Carrie?"

She ran off the stage she was gone running as far as she could she faze right through the current.

She was gone leaving Gumball there.

"Carrie?"

**There you go my first TAWoG ever and I hope you guys like this will be a 3 parter tell me what you think sorry if Grammar sucks. From Zombiefear101.**


	2. night to remember

**Here is the next part of this 3 part series this one might be 5 or 7 chapters but we will see hope you guys like this one and if you can't tell from the 1****st**** chapter this is going to get depressing fast. Also be careful there is some naughty stuff in this chapter.**

(Carrie's POV)

What is he doing here? Why is he here he can't be pervert not Gumball anyone but him.

I ran through the currents I was trying to fight back the tears but it could not help they were falling down my face. He small me he small me in this whore outfit what does he think of me.

When I believe that my life couldn't get any worse there he was the only man I wish never to see me in this joint saw me. I felt as if my after life fell to piece in one moment. I ran by Geoff who was watching the crowds I didn't even check if he was following me I just had to get out of this place I didn't care about the money or the that stupid dept I just wanted out.

I ran into the dressing room.

"EKK CARRIE THE HELL" I stop seeing that Bruce my boss was sitting on a chair next to my booth with Jackie on top of him having… sex. A blush spread across my face I couldn't stop it.

"Bruce I… I need to end my shift early."

"Why that you just started." Bruce said giving Jackie some powerful thrust making her cry out louder and louder. I wanted to look away I really did but I couldn't it was like a car wreck you can't look away he wasn't even being that gentle with her. He grin at me as he saw I was staring that movement actually was able to get me to look away.

"I don't feel so well today is it ok to take one of my sick days." He stop to think about it as he look over at my booth as if that would decide his decisions.

"Sure and I will give you a small check for Earl, Girl also you might wan to pay Kyle a visit." He gave me a knowing look as a sigh of disgust escape my lips.

"Bruce I'm not sleeping with your son not now not ever."

"You sure that 2000 dollar check is still there if you think other wise."

"Brucy pay attention to meeeeeeee." Jackie moan like the slut she is. I don't mean to be mean to her she actually one of my few friends if you can call her that it just what she does complete disgusts me. I went to my booth feeling Bruce's eyes on me the whole time. I went to get my stuff but as I bent over I felt his fin on ass as he slightly rub it. I suppress the urge to sleep him knowing if I did there would be huge consequences.

"Hands off." I let out a threatening mutter and he obey as I took my stuff and change out of this outfit. The image of Gumball's face plague my mind the whole time I was changing which made me even more dirty. I need a shower, a cold shower.

As I was done changing out of my outfit I put on my dark jacket and went out the back door. I will just take a taxi home. I wonder what my uncle going to be like if I'm lucky is already piss drunk and probably trying to get a hooker home for free and he won't notice I'm there I don't want to be punish again.

"Carrie wait up"

For some reason after life was just hating me today.

(Gumball's POV)

I saw her disappear behind the current. I was shock as if I was glue to my chair for a few seconds.

"Carrie?" Her name escape my lip yet again.

"Oh come on what was that about?" Joe yell throwing his bottle onto the stage earning a glare form that vending machine.

"Man I was just getting into that…, she may be out back… I wonder if that slut will sleep with me I had fantasy about her for a while n…" Tobias began but I couldn't take it anymore what they were saying was making my inside boil for what reason I can't not say.

"Shut your FUCKING faces." I didn't mean to yell but it just came out next thing I knew I was up and leaving the joint. Tobias said something about being out back. I saw a dark alley way and instantly ran down it. Usually I would think second about it but I wasn't really scare especially with my training I was worry by some gang banger.

After thinking about a gang banger and the fact he could be near Carrie actually made me hustle a bit faster.

I got out to the back parking lot. There multiple cars and I could see a distinct split between the rich fancy cars and the run down ones. I look at a red expensive looking Ford Focus that actually seem to have a lot of custom job to it. I look at the licenses plate. '666-love'.

I heard a door open and close not to far away from me. I look over and there she was. Carrie floating just inches form the ground she had a jacket on but the sight of her made my insides burn. Her hair slightly swap as she move back and forth.

Her body had a small sway to it but that all it took to make me go crazy for it.

Get a hold of yourself Gumball your only checking up on her and you have a girlfriend.

I turn to look at her and I could make out that tears were forming in her eyes.

I had to call out to her. "Carrie wait up."

She froze right there her only movement was her heading turning ever so slightly towards me as I walk up to her. The closer I got to her the more she seem to shine her skin was soft I almost wanted to run my hand through her skin and hair. Almost.

We stood their quietly as it occur to my just then I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to her. To be honest I didn't even think I would get this far why was it so difficult for me to speak to her. We use to hang out a few times I mean I let her use my body…. for she could eat you perverts. She was the girl who took us to that kick ass ghost party where she save me and my siblings and that was the night where Darwin kiss her.

That memory actually annoyed me for some reason.

"Umm hey Carrie long time no see." Smooth move Gumball. I mentally face palm.

"Hey Gumball" She said leaning on her left side rubbing her right arm a bit awkwardly.

We stood there in the parking lot you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Carrie I…" I suddenly got very irritated with her. "Carrie what the hell is this?"

She visibly got upset.

"What do you mean what is all this?"

"I mean why are you working in this strip joint I know you your better than this."

"You don't know shit about me Gumball."

"I know your to proud to put yourself on that stage like a slab of meat."

"…Gumball stop…"

"You been out of school since summer started and here you are 3 months later on that stage dance like a… like a…"

"Gumball please."

"Why are you doing this?"

She look at me and flew right into my face so our faces were only inches apart I had to stop myself from taking a step back myself.

"What about me? What about you why are you at a fucking strip joint like a fucking pervert I thought you were better than that."

That hurt it really did. "Tobias brought me here."

"Oh does that bitch of yours Penny know about this?"

"We are not discussing Penny we are talking about you Carrie."

She move back a bit giving me some breathing room. "Why do you even care?"

"Cause I worry about you."

She stare at me looking to see if she saw the truth in my eyes.

"Miss. Booregard is this guy giving you trouble."

I look over and saw a bull dog man at least twice my size. Oh crap.

"No he isn't he a old friend you can go back inside Geoff I'm fine." The man name Geoff look at me and than at em and he hesitated but he went back in. We waited a minute to make sure we had the privacy we both needed.

"Carrie look…"

"No Gumball look… I'm not the Carrie you knew back in middle school… and don't give me that bull shit that you care…"

"Carrie I do…"

"then where were you when I drop out 3 month ago… where were you when I stop hanging out with you guys… where were you when I had to cry myself to sleep the first few nights?" She look at me like she was staring into my soul. Tears running down her cheeks I never seen Carrie cry before. I didn't know what to say. I took her into a small hug but before it could go any farther or before I could say anything my phone went off.

I look at her in her one visible eye and turn around looking at the call ID.

'Penny Fitzgerald'

I pick up.

"Gumball look I have been thinking about earlier and I decide to forgi…"

"Not right now Penny" I hung up and turn around to face Carrie again.

She was gone.

(No ones POV)

Gumball look back and forth looking for Carrie his insides turn to ice seeing she was gone. This can't be why did she run form him was she scared or worried. Gumball was in a minor state of panic up until he got a text. He look at his phone seeing it was from Darwin

'Where are you?'

Gumball let out a sigh and look around for Carrie but after seeing she wasn't going to show up again defeated he text back.

'I'm coming.'

Gumball went back down the alley his spirit crush he as never felt this bad in his entire life and he did not know why he was feeling this way. It must be cause one of his friends is in a bad situation and he couldn't do anything for her.

When he left that parking lot a certain ghost peaks her head from over the garage bin. She watches him leave as he does a tears start running down her faces. Her hands reach out to where gumball was.

"Don't leave me"

The night went on actually quiet as everyone went home no one talk about the events that happen Gumball was visibly upset and any form of talking to him would be met with a glare. They got home as Gumball and Darwin left the car they notice that their parents car was in the drive way.

"Bro what time is it?"

Gumball took out his phone and check seeing that it was 2 AM. "You really don't want to know."

The door open with a loud creak. It was like any other time it was silent but on this exact night it was the loudest it as ever been. They're father was on the couch sleeping as a movie was buzzing us. Gumball and Darwin creep up to their rooms. Darwin went to his bed that was a large fish tank as Gumball lay on his bottom bunk as he fell asleep quickly.

For the first time in weeks he had a dream that was not about joining the army or him fighting with Penny it was actually about… Carrie.

In his dream world it was a dark world but had a white mist to it. Gumball stood there and he heard a soft angelic voice.

"Gumball"

"Whose there?"

"Gumball"

"Carrie?"

"This way Gumball."

He turn and ran through the mist it was wet but dry at the same time nipping at his fur. He found a clearing and there was Carrie standing alone in the middle of the mist her air blowing in some type of wind he did not feel. She was turn away from here.

He walk up to her his arm outstretch to her.

"Carrie?"

When he took her shoulder she turn quickly to him tears running down her faces. "Why did you forsake me."

Gumball awoke in a pant. He look at his alarm clock quickly. It would ring in a half hour. He could feel the sweat going down his body. He look at his paws as he stood up. He decides to go and take a shower before anyone got up and get ready for training today. It was Saturday so no school but he had cadet training.

He went out and drove off on his car.

"I owe Anton and Ocho big that house was spotless…what would those two like."

As he drove he couldn't help but have his mind wander back to last night especially towards who he saw there. Carrie. What could possibly have happen to her to have made her do… that. Was she in some sort of trouble. Even if she was why does it concern him as much as it does.

"You know what after training I'm going to try to find her."

He park his car at the small marine training base here in Elmore.

He got out and move in seeing a bunch of cadets there doing push ups. Gumball got into his gear and started to do his stretches.

"CADET WATTERSON YOU ARE 2 MINUTES LATE." A big gorilla who had a rhino for a head walk up he was Drill Sergeant Lars walk up to him. Actually Gumball was about a hour early but when your Sergeant said to come at O600 he means O500. "Sorry I had a rough night."

"I DON'T CARE!" He gave him a list of task he needs to complete. Gumball needs to stay here at least until O800 but he needs to get his list done. Which was a 3 mile run, cleaning the bathroom (with a tooth brush mind you) and he also had to spare and than he was good. These were meant to keep you here at least till O1000.

I went to the course and began my laps. This was a good time to think about the events that have happen to me recently. It kept going back to Carrie and his innocents thoughts soon turn dirty quickly especially after seeing her dance. No bad Gumball she is only your friend and you have a Girlfriend.

He stop mid stride as a memory of him rudely hanging up on her last night hit him. "Crap."

"WHY HAVE YOU STOP RUNNING MAGGOT"

"Sorry Lars… you harass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Damn right it was nothing" he move away as Gumball finish off his laps. But because he stop he had to do 50 pushups.

Gumball work on the bathroom quietly he was cleaning it. As he glance up he saw it was already 9:30.

"Ofcourse" He finishes it up lucky it didn't have to do this Wednesday mourning. Now it was him sparing he wonder who eh be sparing against.

Lars was at the ring grinning evilly at Gumball.

"I really hope he didn't hear what I said earlier." Lars was just like Miss. Simians they really don't like Gumball.

"Here is your sparing partner"

A tall Crocodile walk over. He had a cadet uniform on just like Gumball while Gumball stood at least 6,2 this reptile towers over him at 6'7. Gumball knew this guy he and Gumball sign up almost at the same time.

"Hey Croc"

"Gumball"

They both enter the ring.

"OK Cadet Watterson you ready"

"yes sir"

"OK Cadet O'Dilian you ready."

"yep"

The bell went off.

Gumball and Croc circle each other as Croc went first using his size and went for quick punches to Gumball as he easily dodge. Croc size and power vs. Gumball's speed and agility. Croc grab Gumball's wrist but he drop and using both his feet tripping Croc. The giant reptile using his tail to knock Gumball back.

Gumball press against the ropes as his opponent having some breathing room got up and look as Gumball went to him as Gumball grabbing his arm and tried to get him into a pain arm lock but the Croc head butts him back as he went and punch the cat in the gut twice and threw him across the mat. Gumball look as Croc punch him in the face.

For a quick second the only thing Gumball could see is darkness. When the light return the first thing he saw was Croc fist coming down on his chest. Gumball move away and took Croc arm and he spun around until croc flip landing on his back as he applied pressure to the now twisted arm.

Croc was able to hold in the pain for a few minutes but the prideful reptile eventually spoke . "Uncle"

Gumball let go of his arm and roll off him.

Lars let out a low growl of annoyance. "Good Job Cadet Watterson."

Gumball look at the clock it was 10:20 AM. He went to Croc and held his hand out. "Good match." Croc after a moment went and shook it. Before the giant Cadet went off to the weight room.

Gumball would usually stay here until 3 but today he felt like he needs to do something and he knew exactly who to go see to find out what he needs to do.

While Gumball day as been tough Carrie as been worse.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH"

Carrie was awoken form her dreams (which involve Gumball) she look to her door as heavy banging struck against her door. She could hear the slur in his voice she press against the wall.

Her Uncle was in another one of his drunk rages.

"Whats wrong Uncle."

"YOU BITCH DIDN'T GET THAT 400 I NEEDED."

She whisper as she hid under her covers he could faze through that door if he wants but he was too drunk to realize that but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be able to get in here. Let just say this would be the third door this month if he broke it down.

"I had to leave I wasn't feeling well"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH"

He bang again she look at her wall she gulp as terror was in the back of her throat. She faze through the wall out in the night air and began to fly off she knew he be piss if he knew she was running away from him but she could face him.

"GET ABCK HERE BITCH"

She look seeing him after her beer bottle in hand she fly but he was faster than her.

She got to the park just as something smash to the back of her head.

Darkness filled her vision.

**Here you go part 2 hope you guys like. Leave a review it really inspires me to write and sorry about the grammar hope you guys like and the next part is going to be long so don't expect it up for at least 3 to 7 days thanks. From Lord Zombiefear101**


	3. Dreams suck

**OK Next Part but before we get into this I have actually gotten 2 comments that have actually made my day. Boony832 Thank you I hope you like and the other was this Guest who said "Best carriexgumball in a long time" Thank you that actually made my day but there I believe are some pretty great ones out there and if you believe my the best than. Thank I really mean it. Ok enough of me sucking up time to continue what you guys have been waiting for.**

(Carrie POV)

All I saw was darkness.

Than that darkness was broken I thought that the darkness was constricting than I realize that it was actually comforting me. I felt some thing grip my hair and yank. The cool darkness burst into painful white as my eye burst open.

Over me was my Uncle Earl glaring down at my. "How dare you run away from your uncle you whore."

The back of his hand connect across my face as I fell to the ground.

"I should teach you a lesson for what you have put me through." He took my shoulders and slam me to the ground. The ground underneath me felt as if it was not there no rocks or sand. Earl eyes were off and derange as his grip tighten on my shoulders.

Soon his grip soften as his head lands over my head pressing against it. I then felt him take a deep sniff of my hair. Disgust shot through my body. I force my body into intangible. I went through the ground to escape my drunk monster of a uncle. But his hand went through he ground as well and grip my hair.

He force me back up through the ground as he lift his ghost tail and slam into my gut. I cripple as the last of my strength left my body. He force me to the ground.

He look into my eyes and I knew what was coming I been trying to avoid this ever since I learn what my Uncle was truly deep down. All he wanted was money and girls and he didn't care who he had to hurt to get what he wanted even if it meant committing such a illegal thing like rape and incest. He barely look at me as a niece he mostly saw me as a object for his amusement the only reason until now he hadn't done this was the fact Bruce was paying top dollar for my virginity for his son.

But now I think he was just fed up with me I think he just was going to take it if I wanted it or not. His hands move to my lower ghost tail and move it up revealing my under half I look seeing my dark skull panties. I look away fear gripping my chest.

"Gumball… help me."

His hand went up closer and closer I could feel him slowly pull it down my ghostly legs.

My strength was gone as I let the tear falls down my cheeks I couldn't help it. I was done no more fighting no more hiding from my troubles.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER."

My eye snap open as I look over. Even my Uncle turn his head as he did I saw the blue fist fly right into Earl's face. The drunk pervert stumble back

I turn my head and I couldn't help but have my eye widen. Standing there was the man that as been in my dreams since middle school. He stood over my protecting me with his entire body. I couldn't help but notice his fine tone chest and his mature facial features.

Gumball

His eyes burn with hate towards the fat fool who was crawling back to his ghostly feet. He look at me and lean down helping me up making sure his eyes were on my letting me have the privacy I want as I got my underwear back up.

"Hey cat this doesn't concern you leave before you get hurt… hero." Earl choke as he lift to his full height which he tower over Gumball who only came to my uncles shoulders. Gumball whoever didn't see to be scare looking at him.

"How dare you touch her."

"What does this little slut mean to you?"

I saw Gumball glance back at my his eyes dead serious I never seen anything so empowering in my entire afterlife.

"She means a lot more to me than you could think you sick fuck."

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Then I realize that I have been holding my breath.

My uncle gave a laugh and when Gumball turn to look at me slightly Earl move as his fist connect hard against Gumball face. My Gumball stumble forward as Earl move with him and gave another punch to his face as he lift and gave him a uppercut making Gumball fall onto his back.

"I guess Cats don't always land on their feet." I heard Earl laugh at his own joke. I stood over him laughing.

I got up and I could feel months and months of abuse coming through me at this moment. I flew over at top speed and gave him a shove. He stumble over and trip over Gumball and he fell flat on his face. Gumball sat up slowly looking at me.

"Thank you Car…"

"YOU BITCH"

I felt his fist smash to the side of my face.

My world was spinning as I look back and forth.

"CARRIE."

I look over as the voice seem to echo through my skull as I could see a blue blur all around me everything was in shades of the general colors they were suppose to but the actual shapes were off to me. Soon the world started to fit together. I look straight into the concern eyes of my fist and only love Gumball.

"Carrie are you ok?"

"Ye…yes I am."

Gumball eyes turn seeing I was ok he look over at Earl where that fat poltergeist was floating away as if he as won not only the battle but the entire war. Only to had insult to my injuries he calls out to me as he kept walking away. "By the way Carrie when you get home I want lasagna tonight and not that vegetable crap one the one full of meat and sauces and 4 types of cheese. Nothing foreign too."

Gumball left my side. "hey jerk."

Earl turn looking at Gumball dead in the eyes. Gumball move up to him and look him up and down as a face of disgust spread across his face. "You piece of shit… if you ever put your hand on Carrie again I will break you."

"Haha really you think you can take me." I watch as earl look down at him. Gumball's back was facing me but I saw change in Earl. I saw his face turn from confident to having a slight hint of fear. Not facial but in his eyes I could tell he didn't like the odds anymore.

In a flash Earl fist went to connect with Gumball face again. But even quicker like he barely move Gumball lift his arm and block it. Gumball knee lift slamming into Earl's gut as he buckle over and Gumball took his arm and twist it into a painful position that I have only saw in the moves and bent backwards.

"Stop, stop I surrender please stop… STOP." Gumball actually let him go letting the disgusting man down.

"never come near her again is that under stood."

He nods quickly his eyes dart back in forth out of fear.

Gumball gave a quick nod and went to me his hands outstretch. As I reach for it a quick movement behind Gumball. I saw Earl swinging another punch at Gumball. But before he connect Gumball duck under the swing and twist his body as he lift up and gave Earl a uppercut knocking the truck Phantom down and was out cold. Gumball gave a moment to look the unconscious ghost over before he turn and help me to my feet in a matter of speaking. As our hands touch I felt my body heat up.

"I love you Gumball."

I widen my eyes and my hands cover my mouth quickly. Did I just admit that to him.

He didn't say anything to me for a few seconds but then he look at me fully in the eyes.

"I love you too Carrie."

We kiss right there and then.

My after life seem to pass through quickly. It was perfect me and Gumball started to date and it was all a blur next thing I know we were married. I was in a pure white gown and Gumball in a nice black tuxedo. We kiss and then it was like I was alive again I felt emotions and hear the love in his breath. How could I have ask for anything better this was the best years of my life. I love him I could not see anything better it was as we never fought we never and their was never a black day for us just love.

I found myself laying on the couch smiling up at the man I married and love. His chest was warm against my head.

He stood up much to my dismay and smiles.

"Sorry but if I don't make Marmalade get up she is going to miss school again." He spoke and kiss me slightly on the lips and move to our stairwell.

I was confuse for a second before he calls up for Marmalade.

The next thing I know Gumball gets pounce upon by this adorable little ghost girl. She was about the same size as me when I was in middle school and she had long blue hair that each down to her shoulders. She was wearing a shirt that was divide in half going up and down. One side black the other orange.

She was my daughter.

She was Gumball and my daughter.

Marmalade went and hug my waste looking up at me.

"See you later mom." She flew out the door to go catch her bus.

My heart warm watching my daughter go to the bus. She glance back at the window and wave at me before she went into the bus. I miss her already seeing her go just if I had just meant her but I knew her for all 8 years of her little adorable life.

"So we are finally alone"

I look over seeing Gumball standing there a she move towards me. I look into his eyes seeing that he look hungry. Hungry for me. A shiver went up my spine as I look over at him as he laid me down on the couch. He went shut the current as he kiss me fully on the mouth. I lift up kissing him back loving every second of it. He lift my ghostly tail over his hips as he kisses me as it went to my neck.

"I love you Gumball."

He look at me with loving eyes and whispers.

"I love you t…"

His eyes widen as his body tense against my body. He look at me with concern and fear.

"Carrie?" His voice was filled with concern and it almost sound distant even those he was only inches from me. He took my shoulders and shook me quite hard. "Carrie?" He almost scream.

"Gumball… what are you… what wrong."

"Carrie are you ok?"

"What of course I'm…"

"CARRIE"

I saw my house start to break apart almost like particles were being rip out of it. Darkness was over taking everything. What is going on.

"CARRIE"

I woke up.

(Gumball POV)

"Man does my muscles ache… that ape must get off on my pain." I spoke to on one really. I was just walking on the side walk alone. I was off to see some one hoping that I could get some answers about many things. There is only one man I can see that most likely knows what going on or where people are.

I move down the side of the road as my mind drifts as I check my phone and I notice there was a text from Penny. A sudden realization hit my like sack of Idahos.

"Fuck" That right I hung up on Penny relatively rude last night didn't I. Almost forgot again.

Knowing I wasn't going to be good but against my better judgment I look at the text.

'You know what Gumball FUCK YOU. I don't want to see you ever again you dick wad. YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE FUCKING SOME WHORE WEREN'T YOU. Meet me at my place when you get a fuck chances.'

I was slightly glancing down at the phone. My thumb went to the delete bar and then slowly very slowly to the accept bar also as if Penny could spiritually feel it. I slowly put the phone into my pocket and look out into nothing.

"Well… fuck"

I should go to her but to be honest I didn't really want to deal with all that bullshit but if I don't go now it will only increase and keep building until it overflows and by that time I'm good as fuck.

Well might as well she is on the way to his house anyways.

I turn the corner and there was my house. A bit farther down the street is the Fitzgerald residents.

"Watterson don't you dare break my new car this was 3 months of Rocky's paycheck." I look at a Blue, big nose, small man. Gaylord Robinson. My next door neighbor. Me and him have always been on a on again off again trust issue. His son is pretty cool those. His wife Mrs. Robinson sat on the porch.

"Wait our ring took you 1 months of pay."

"SHUT UP"

The old couple continue their little spat giving me the chance to sneak away. I went past them and went into my home to wash up the sweat that I work up during training.

I went inside and saw that my father was watching TV and he had the newspaper in his hands trying looking at the job section. He really as been trying to get a job for mom.

"Oh hi son how was training today." He glance over.

"Tough as usual what you watching?"

"Oh just flipping and reading I guess."

I went upstairs I heard my brother in our room playing the Xbox but I went to take my show. Cold obviously but it felt nice.

Done I got dry and got change and went to my room.

"Hey bro how it going?"

"Penny's mad at me."

"Ouch man that got to suck."

"You got no idea."

Darwin pause his game and gave a sigh. "So anything else on your mind."

I look at him he knew so much about me that some times it was annoying and I gave a deep sigh. "I'm thinking about last night… mostly on… Carrie" I sigh and look out the window as a bird flew by as I follow it with my eyes as it flew off to the heavens.

"I don't know Darwin I have been thinking about her a lot and… I should have made sure she was ok all those months ago but I just blew it off just like everyone else did."

It was as if a ice block was left in my gut and it was not melting just sitting there.

"You like her don't you."

"of course I like her she my friend isn't she?"

"No dude I mean… you **like** her"

A minute of processing.

"What eww… no of course I don't… she is just a friend… and beside I have Penny what is wrong with you."

"Whatever you say."

I went and walk out the door Darwin follow. I didn't mind the company it was nice talking with him especially I might need someone to talk to after I get chewed off by Penny soon. We descend down the stair but we went to the kitchen to get some lunch. Man was I hungry and like hell I was going to face my girlfriend and her bitch rant on a empty stomach.

Darwin and I put in some of the left over Pizza from last night and went out to watch some TV with our Dad who was yet again asleep on the couch.

I took the remote and went and start to flipping through the channels.

"Roberto!" "Rosa!" "Oh Roberto!" "Oh Ros…" Two donkey people holding each other passionately screaming.

*flip*

"Are you tired of those pesky stains on your r…" A man with some type of stain remover.

*flip*

"WHERE THE VAN IT WAS SUPPOSE OT BE HERE" Two thugs outside a bank they stoel from.

*flip*

"Last night the capitol building in Moscow was bomb by a recent Terr.." A news channel with a TV man talking to the camera.

*Flip*

"We are Host…" A man with a gas mask on holding a AK spoke looking into a TV behind him a burning building.

*Flip*

"There it goes Ledge just spear Khaine and he is going for the pi…" A blonde hair fox spear tackle a big red amchine down

*Flip*

"WHO LIVES UNDER A COCONUT UNDER THE SEA.."

*switch off*

We have finish our food and turn off the TV. "Let go Darwin" I went out the door with him closely behind. The sun was beating down by now as the afternoon took hold. We went down the road not really speaking until Darwin broke the silence.

"So did she find out about last night?"

"What… oh no thank gawd no… I just did something to offend her."

"Again?"

"Yes again."

We walk up to the Fitzgerald house. I look over seeing Darwin was still on the sidewalk looking at the road whistling a tune ignoring me.

"DARWIN"

"Dude she your girlfriend you don't need me holding your hand."

Deep down I knew he was right I should be grateful we came all this way with me but I was still very annoyed with him as I went and I slightly touch the door bell as it gave a deep ring into the house. I stood out there and I heard heavy foot were coming towards the door and I knew exactly who was coming to the door and to be honest it was even worse than Penny. The door swung open and standing there wasn't Penny. But her father. Mr. Fitzgerald.

"You got a lot of nerve coming over her Watterson you made my baby girl mad last night." He was big I mean he look like he could bench press convertible. His glare cut through me like knives and I could see the judgment in his dark eyes and I knew the emotion eh always felt towards me. Resentment.

I look at him and for a minute our eyes met and I knew right there an right then that I shouldn't be here this was a bad choice to come here but I need to come and speak with Penny if I don't it would be even worse than it is now and that is a feat all in its own.

"It is ok Dad he can come its ok." I look pass the beast of a peanut in front of me and seeing my Girlfriend to the side of him. He look over at her with a smile and then back at me with a glare. "I'm going grocery shopping but I'll be back and 45 minutes ok."

"OK Daddy have fun." She hug her dad as he gave her a hug back but his evil eye never left me and I could almost feel his fist against my skull as he walk by but my hears caught something very low. "If I find out you and my princess did something while I'm gone I will person reorganize your body structure." He whispers into my ear as he walk by to his car and drove off.

As I watch him drive off it occurred to me just then that Darwin was hiding when he saw Mr. Fitzgerald. "Thanks bro what a true friend."

I look over at Penny as she let me in.

(For those who hate PennyxGumball skip this scenes coming and FYI this was painful for me to write.)

We walk up to her room which was very ordinary for a girls room. A plain green wall color with a blue rug and a bed and some posters on her wall. I look back and forth I haven't been in this room for nearly 2 months and the last time I was here it didn't end so well for me.

"Look penny about last night I was…"

"You were busy I know and I have been think that I been acting like a bitch for a while" She look at me smiling I saw something flash in her eyes I couldn't tell what but for some reason the room seem a whole lot smaller than usual just at that instants. Man this rug of hers is the most interesting color I have ever seen.

I have felt her hand rub under my chin as a shiver ran up my spine looking up at her quickly. She walk back she as grown perfectly. Her shell wasn't just round like it use to look she had a very noticeable curve to her and her chest was large. Her head was more profound and her antlers seem thinner and smoother than it was in her middle school years. Her legs were long and sharp and her peanut look like it was a dress now.

I sat on her bed as she sat next to me. "I have chosen to forgive you of the things that have happen between us" A tingle of annoyance swept through my stomach. What did she mean forgive me I didn't do anything wrong. Ok Gumball calm down if I say anything it will break into a fight and I think I know her long enough to know when she is baiting me don't fall for it don't fall for it. I took a deep breath and suck in my pride and look at her. "Tha nk you Penny you have no idea how much that means to me."

Either she ignored my sarcasms or she didn't hear it. "So Gumball you busy tonight."

I thought about it I still need to get to someone house to get some info but at the moment I was free but I really didn't feel like spending tonight with her she still annoyed me and I didn't feel like it so I lied. "yes I got some family thing plan."

"Oh well that sucks"

"Yes it does sorry." I look at her with feign regret as I look around. As I sat their I couldn't help but think of the old Penny she was so full of life and was perfect and I would have killed to ever even get anywhere close to her room and here I am now full filling that fantasy and I just wanted to get out of here.

"Is something wrong Gumball you won't look at me." She spoke actually startling me back into reality. "Sorry I was just thinking." I told her as I glance out the window but before that I felt her hands wrap around my shoulders and she slightly kiss my cheeks.

"You know Gumball we haven't you know… for a while." A blush shot up into my face quickly as she continued. "I've been very frustrated lately." Her kisses ran down my face down to my neck.

"Penny what about your father he might be back soon."

"Don't worry we got plenty of time."

(Lemon scene advert if you don't want to see Gumball sleeping with Penny FORGIVE ME FANS)

Penny was sucking onto my neck passionately as I kept breathing heavily out I couldn't help it, it felt to good but weirdly it was not because it was from Penny it was just it felt nice. I felt Penny wouldn't really matter right now.

I felt her warm hands move inside my shirt and felt my well tone abs that I got over the time training to be a soldier. Weird one of the biggest reason me and her fight is also the thing that gave her something she really does enjoy a Boyfriend with a awesome body. Her body was pressing against my back and warmth spread through my body as I felt my mind wonder. My mind was just loving the feeling and how she did it.

I turn my head so I was facing her as our lips lock. Hers were soft against mine as I began pressing to her. I bit her lip slightly begging to be let in as she open up easily for me. My tongue dart right into her mouth and attack her tongue and made it quite submissive to mine. She moan right into my mouth as I pressing against her. Our tongue dance for a bit as I turn her so we were chest to chest. I was mad at her and to be honest I still am. I felt disgusted with myself hot because I was having sex but because that was just it. I was just about to have sex and that it. Not making love it almost like I felt like I was having a one night stand. My body was in it but my heart wasn't. Was that a good thing or bad thing I don't know but I went with it anyways.

As we kiss I was ale to get her one her knees as we kiss I soon pull away from her sitting up panting. She was too as she look up at me with lustful eyes. I quickly unzip my pants and slid them down along with my underwear. My impressive 7 inch mini Gumball sprang out and literally slap her on the face. She was looking at it shock at first. My mind was a blur as the only thing registering was the pleasure. I took her by both her antlers where on most occasions I would have been gentle I just slam my hard cock right into her slightly open mouth.

She felt great her mouth was warm and moist. She gave a huge groan as my cock plunge down her mouth. I went and kept slamming it into her mouth with full force as I kept skull fucking her. I jam forcing it all down her throat making her gag. I don't think she was expecting me to be this rough with her but all I want now was that great pleasure as my mind took over. I could feel my dick go all the way down her throat as I repeatedly kept slamming it in her mouth. I almost have happy doing this not for her but because me doing this was a big fuck you to her father making his 'little princess' my little slut.

After about a while I jizz my entire load down her throat as she accepted happily. I let her antlers go as she fell down breathing heavily. I sat as a sense of pride swell through my body as I look at her and gave her a hard spank her the ass. Making her let out a small moan. I took her by her curve and force her to the bed our mouth met again for a battle for dominance. I didn't even wait.

I thrust right into her. Her body buckle up letting out a deep moan into my mouth as I continue to pound it into her fast. Her legs went around my waist as I continue to thrust she was tight as I pound into her. Her moans were deep and staggered.

(Sorry for that if you fought through that to read and still like me here is a small treat.)

My mind wander away from reality as I continue to fuck her my mind was else where. I remember last night at that strip job and the only thing I was thinking about was Penny and what she would have done to me if she ever caught me in that club. But my mind was at bliss with life I was happy but something was off in my day dream as I bang my girlfriend I almost expect penny to almost be in my fantasy but I was dead wrong.

In my dream was not Penny but a girl who as been plaguing my mind since last night. Standing there Carrie. She look at me slightly with her one visible eye. The aura around her was very mysterious but that was captivating for me and her figure was just making my body ache. Her chest was not as big as Penny but for some reason that was almost better, She had a more shapelier curve than penny. She was just staring at me.

I was frozen on the spot as she flew over to me. He body very in such a grateful way as t sway from side to side as she came next to me. Your lips met as I sigh seem to have escape from my mouth as she press closer to me. Her tail wrap around my hips as I press her to the ground as I over look her body as I grasp her small but nice breast. I heard her breath hitch as I continue to make out with her. I move down her waist as my mouth went from hers down to her neck as I gave it smalls nips and pecks.

Carrie's moans were small and sweet as they breath into my ear. I look into her as I slowly enter her. Carrie left her up. I was gentle thrusting I stare down at her lovely body. As she moan out pressing her chest against mine.

"Oh Gumball your never this gentle." Carrie moan out.

"Only for you." I peck her lips continue to fuck her. I was building up as we became more passionate.

"Oh Gumball"

"CARRIE" I climax into her looking down at her at her beautiful piss off look face. Wait what?

"Carrie?" Penny voice snap me back to reality I look were I was dreaming about Carrie laid Penny looking beyond piss. "Carrie Booregard that Emo goth… you were thinking of her? When fucking me… you FUCKING DEUCEBAG" Her hands went to my chest gave a violent shove where I found myself right on my ass.

"Penny look let me explain I…" That was when the first slap went across my face. She screech at me yelling at me to get the fuck off he property. I got my underwear pulling them up as the second time in the back of my head. "Penny stop listen to me…" I was violently shove out her room. I had my pants and shirt on as I look back at Penny as threw a vase at me.

Leap over that. "Penny calm down it was a simple…" the next shove made me step back but where I thought ground would be there was air. I stumble and went down her stairs. To say it hurt would be a understatement. I reach the bottom step as I stood up the third and final slap met my face as I was violent shove out of her house onto the hard ground outside. "YOU FUCKING PIG" The door slam shut.

"Holy crap." My hand went to the side of my face as pain shot up. "Aww damn it."

I suddenly felt as those I was being watch. I look over to my left and stop dead. Standing there with a grocery bag in his hands was Mr. Fitzgerald his eyes wide open mouth open. I look at him and back at me where I was still in only my boxers. "…Fuck"

"Run dude." A voice yell behind me. I turn quickly seeing Darwin behind a tree. "RUN DUDE." The he turn and sprint off in a random direction. I look back seeing that Mr. Fitzgerald drop his bag and his face full of surprise slowly very slowly turn form shock to pure unadulterated rage. "Oh frick."

Let just say I found myself being chase down the street with a angry peanut chasing me with a chainsaw. "GET BACK HERE WATTERSON" I didn't stop running. I turn the corner and saw the Doughnut Sheriff. "SHERIFF FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD HELP ME." He look over at the ticket he was giving just as Mr. Fitzgerald turn the corner he stop and ran into his car and speeds off.

"God damn it." I turn the corner and went and leap over a random fence. I heard him run by yelling.

"Haha take that peanut."

"Watterson?" I look over at a swimming pool but laying there sunbathing was Miss. Simians. I went blind for a second.

I found myself walking down the park an hour later to get some distance between Me and Penny's nut of a father and Miss Simians in a… in a… I'm going to puke.

I look at the park it as been a exciting day it really as been and to be honest I kind of just wanted it to end. Penny will most likely tell all of her ends if not the whole school and I would have to deal with that on Monday but knowing her she will forgive me and I'll will have to make it up to her. That thought actually lead me to a different thought. Why did I say Carrie name like that why am I thinking her like that. I haven't seen her in months and now here I am thinking of her like some kind of pervert.

Could Darwin be right do I like Carrie. What no of course not I barely know her now. It must be because of last night seeing her must of gotten my mind dirty seeing her dancing. That must be it, it would be the only thing I could think of at that time. I look over thinking of where I was suppose to do. I should give him a call. As if on cue my phone went off. I look at the text expecting to see Penny with another hate you or go fuck yourself text but it wasn't even Penny it was Darwin.

"Dude are you still alive"

I text back showing him I was alright and told him I'm heading home right now as I call someone.

"Yes Gumball."

"Hi Bobert I need to talk to you tomorrow it Is important ok I need to know something about some one."

"OK Gumball just stop by my housing confines and I will alert my parental unit of your comings."

"Ok seeya"

"OK"

I hung up as I look over the park as I walk I saw a figure pass out to the side of the park. "Another hobo poor kids have to play when a drunken homeless just outside." As I got closer to the figure I notice that it was not in fact a man but actually a woman. As I got closer I notice her long white hair and nice frame. My heart stop.

It was Carrie.

I ran over to her she look like she was sleeping but something was wrong. As I went to check on her when my hand went to her hair I got cut. "ouch" I look over at my paw seeing that there was a small piece of glass in it. "The heck." I look over to the side seeing a smash beer bottle all over the ground. "What happen to you?" I brush off the glass in her hair after cleaning my finger on my shirt.

She mutter something in her sleep as I shook her slightly. "Carrie?" she mumble slight as I said her name again.

She stir slightly as I was getting concern very concern. "Carrie are you ok?" A look of confuse spread across her sleeping face but still she didn't wake as I grew even more concern. "CARRIE?" I scream that is when she jolted up and our heads connected.

"Ouch mother fucker."

"Fuck… Gumball?"

"Hi Carrie"

(No ones POV)

She look over at him shock that he was there almost like how he was there. She look away from him but when she look back she saw his hand outstretch to help her up and she took it as he help her to her to stand. She was worried that he would ask her something that she would not really like to speak of in that moment even worse so was the fact she realize everything she just went through was actually just a dream in her fantasies just made up. Went open her mouth to speak but a dull pain surge to the back of her head. She stumble a bit making a pain noise.

Gumball grew concern instantly and held her up. "Oh Carrie are you ok." He went and rub her head looking for something she tried to protest but he wouldn't have it and he felt a light bump but that light bump made Carrie make another pain noise.

"What happen, who did this to you?" He took her shoulders as she move away from him.

"It was no one Gumball."

"Carrie you can tell me anything what as been happening to you… please tell me."

"Gumball look I… I can't…" Her eyes met his and she saw the pleading in her eyes not to push the conversation he drop it after he force himself to. "Thank you" she barely spoke over a whisper.

"Carrie can we at least… you know talk?"

She look behind her and a sigh escape her lips. "Fine"

Gumball went and sat on the swing still concern about that bump hoping she was ok but was afraid that if he push on her well being she would run away… again. She watch him for a second before she went and sit next to him on the swing. She had no idea how long she as since she just sat on a swing.

"Carrie… how life…. Wait I mean your after life… not like can't have a regular life you just a ghost… not that your invisible I mean your literally a ghost… like dead and stuff… not that your personality dead just…"

"Gumball?"

He stop and look over at her.

"Stop"

"Thank you" They both share a small laugh. Gumball felt awkward he never stutter in front of a girl since Penny in middle school.

"How as your life been going Gumball?"

"good… but It tough everyone been different ever since I join the military."

"What your in the army." She look at him shock. To be honest he never look like the army man he was always making jokes and kind of being a prankster. He didn't seem like he could make such a grown up decision.

"Marine corp actually" She felt weird he only been gone for 3 month and in that time Gumball… the clown of her school was in the Marines.

"Why"

She saw a sigh escape his lips. "Cause I wanted to show everyone that I was more than just that 'funny kid' I was tired of being the loser and people believe I was selfish I want them to see that I can go the distance and do something bigger than myself." He look away. "But a lot of people don't approve."

She look at him he see defeated her hand went ot his back. "Well I think you made a brave choice not many have the will or the skill… and Gumball"

He glance over at her slightly.

"You were never that loser kid to me" A smile spread across his face. She choose to change the subject. "So what as happen in the great Elmore youth social life."

A chuckle came out of Gumball mouth. "Leslie came out of the closet." She didn't seem to surprise by that. "Alan and Carman are engage, Bobert and Teri hook up and Rachel and Darwin finally admitted they love each other."

"So a lot as happen in 3 months" He nods to her. He look over at her seeing she look depress and really lonely.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drop out"The topic seem to make her extremely uncomfortable but she let a sigh out. "I couldn't face any of my peers doing what I have to do to survive. I always felt dirty going to my job at night then coming to school having everyone there."

Gumball nods knowing how she must feel but still wonder why she had to do it. He went to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of which, you look pretty awesome on stage never knew you could dance."

She look at him ready to say something about him being a pervert but saw his joking face and let out a chuckle. "You're a jerk you know that?"

"I sure do. But no seriously you did look nice in the outfit… but it didn't seem to fit you… you know what I'm saying."

"Are you flirting with me."

"What me… no of course not" he smirk at her she laugh at him but she ehard her phone go off. She look at her text seeing it was from Earl.

'Get your sweet ass home now… I need you to cook dinner and relive some of my stress.' Gumball saw a flash of disgust spread across her face as she stood up.

"I got to get going." She went to fly away but Gumball took her wrist.

"No who was that."

"No one" She look panic backing away form him but he wouldn't have it.

"Carrie please tell me." he saw that she look scared and tired to move away from him so did the only thing he could think of. He took her and hug her. "Carrie please." After a minute he felt her tears on his shirt as she sob.

"Please Gumball I can't I have to go pl…"

"Sleep over my place."

She look up confused. "Wha?"

"come over my place and spend the night my parents would be cool with it please…"

He saw have a small battle in her head about the idea as he held her close and a sigh left her pale lips.

Nicole as always been a hard working mother and she as tired everything to be loving when she had to but it was hard being both. She was just cooking up dinner as Darwin was home but Gumball wasn't there yet and she was concern. That was until she heard the door open as she rush out.

She saw her son there looking around but stop when he look at her. "Gumball Christopher Watterson where have you been it's almost 8"

"Mom I'm 18 I can look after myself and Mom… is it ok if a friend spends the night."

Nicole sigh a bit. "Sure who is it?"

Gumball step out of the way as Carrie peak her head in. Nicole's ear flatten on top of her head.

**Here you guys go hope you like and I'm sorry about the PennyxGumball scene but had to be done and I just can't ignore the fact they are still technically together. Anyways hope you guys really like it next part will have them in school also a little game if someone can tell me over PM what were the 3 channels about the Van, Coconut, and the spear tackle scene was from you can have a OC appear if you guys want remember PMING no review got it. Well see you next chapter.**


	4. School Girl

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of 'I'm in love with a stripper' I hope you guys really like this chapter bringing some more goodness. Hope you guys enjoy leave reviews cause its really my inspiration well lets get started. Also a OC from Bass the Echidna will be joining us. Also religion in this one don't like skip.**

(No ones POV)

Carrie was in Gumball room sitting next to Darwin awkwardly. Not for each other mind you more of the fact that just below them was Gumball and his mother were having a little _talk_.

"Gumball when I said yes I didn't mean you were going to bring a girl in here." Nicole had her arms cross she truly love her son but she worry for him especially when it comes to girls she knew he had a lot of issues as it was and he wasn't the best judge in character.

Gumball was actually annoyed with his mother for multiple reason but he did see what it must look for from her point of view. "Mom, Carrie is only a friend and besides I already have a girlfriend."

She didn't look convince in fact she actually seem more frustrated to Gumball it look as if she was frustrated at the fact he wasn't seeing it her way but in actuality it was actually about his girlfriend she didn't like her and believe Gumball could do better than her. She was well aware of all the fights and arguments that those two have when they believe no one would notice she did… she always did.

"Not to mention Darwin is up there and I'm also not going to cheat or have do any of that stuff when you guys are here… I was raise better than that."

Nicole open her mouth but quickly shut it. A deep defeated sigh escape her lips. "Fine but door stays open, Darwin always with you two and does her parents know?"

"Yep" He lied it was the only true lie he said that night.

"Ok have fun you guys… but not to much fun" Her eyes narrow at him he gulp and nods as he went up stairs.

"You should lay off him honey… It like we didn 't have.. A slumber party at your place." Richard spoke behind Nicole. A blush crept across her blue fur face. She playful smack Richard on the shoulder. "Richard don't say that when the kids are here."

"But its tr…"

"Richard!?"

"Ok"

Gumball went into his room to see Carrie laying on his bed. She look dull as she watch as Darwin was trying to beat one of his fighting games apparently he was on the final boss. Gumball went from his brother to the girl in his room. She had her body lay across his bed her head in her arms watching. For some reason he like her there laying in his bed.

"Yo bro how did Mrs. Mom take it?" Darwin's question snap Gumball back into reality as he glance over at his brother.

"Some minor rules but she is ok with her staying over."

"Oh that cool I would think I would have to leave." Carrie spoke sitting up just noticing that Gumball was back. She felt embarrassed to have been seen on his bed for some reason. Her heart was pounding looking at him as he sat next to his brother as he plug in another controller. Carrie put her head down softly against Gumball's pillow. She took in his scent.

The smell on is bed, his smell was enough to make her dizzy. She has always dream of being in his room but most of the time they were alone and she thinks that his brother and family would appreciate if her and Gumball reenact those certain dreams.

"You ok Carrie?" She pop her bed head seeing that Gumball was looking over at her.

"Oh sorry I'm just tired that is all."

Gumball gave a small nod and he turn back to his game as Carrie watch smiling she always did like hanging with these two when it came to judgment these two didn't really have any towards her at least. Expect that one time Darwin sang and called me just another emo freak but still he apologize a bit later that week.

The night went on as they played as few games from cards, video games and even some board games. Doing all of this; this was the first time in a while Carrie actually felt that she mattered. She felt as if she was a kid again not caring about money issues, about family problems all that matter was her friends and playing.

Gumball grin looking up he was at 98 in chutes and ladders all he need was a 2 or higher to win. "ha and this is how we do it." He threw the dice and it land ceremoniously on a one. "WHAT NOOOOOOO." He had to move his piece to the 99 spot and if you know that's a chute going down.

"That what you get for bragging" Darwin spoke. Gumball fell to his knee.

"WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME KARMA GODS."

Carrie was watching Gumball but her gaze turn from amusement to dreamily.

"Carrie?"

"Yes" she said in a sing song voice.

"It's your turn." Darwin gave her the die a blush move across her face realize Darwin must have caught her staring at his brother but she fought it off and roll the die and got a 4 just enough for her to reach 100.

"You won that awesome." Gumball smiles at her. Darwin stood.

"I'm heading to bed good night." Darwin went and leap into his fish bowl leaving Gumball and Carrie alone awake.

They sat there in awkward silence for a second. Gumball spoke trying to break the silence. "So Carrie want some pizza rolls I mean we didn't have din…" Gumball stop as a sudden realization smack him like a slap across the face. He just remember that she couldn't eat. "Oh shi… I'm sorry Carrie I just remember you can't eat."

"It's ok"

"No its not… you can use my body to eat."

Carrie's head pop up looking at him like he was serious. "Gumball thanks but I can you know what will happen I can never control myself."

"Don't worry I trust you."

A smile spread across her face she was touch on how much he trusted her. But it was not him trusting her that concern her it was is she could trust herself. She look at him those pizza rolls did sound nice but what if she went over broad and went on a feeding frenzy.

Gumball smiles as he went own stairs quietly hoping not to wake his parents while Carrie silently follow suit. In the fridge was the meatloaf his mother cook tonight but he took the pizza rolls out and put them in the microwave.

The smell was intoxicating to Carrie as a shiver shot up her body as she glance at the machine and then back at Gumball. He was humming a tune as he waited but to be honest his mind was wondering. What was he wondering you ask it was about a certain ghost girl who was floating in his kitchen right now.

He set the pizza rolls down and eats a few before looking at her smiling. "Ok I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"yep"

Carrie gulp as she slowly went up to him and she then shove herself into his mouth it felt less force as it did last time and she slid right in.

Gumball look back and forth feeling nothing as he took a pizza roll and ate it.

"See Carrie nothing to worry abo…" He black out.

Gumball head pound as if it was beaten with a hammer. "Wha…" He look around finding himself in the back of a alleyway. He felt as if his stomach was going to burst. His clothe were torn as he stood fumbling as he use the wall to hold himself up. His stomach made a knot as he belch. He taste Mexican, fish and caramel.

"Wha… what happen." He look at his watch seeing it was 2 in the mourning. "Holy crap."

He heard sobbing he look over seeing that on the other side of the dumpster in the alley was the tips of a ghostly tail sticking out. Two and two click almost immediately.

He stood and after stumbling he walk over and look to the side of the dumpster seeing Carrie her ghostly knees pressing against her chest as tear went down her face hiding herself. He walk up and sat next to her looking over at her. He open his mouth but she caught him off.

"I know I fucked up. I'm sorry I shouldn't have even accepted the invite to sleep over."

He knew she was already emotionally unstable.

"Carrie it's not your fault its…"

"yes it is and don't say its not." She snaps at him but she suddenly realize what she did and hid herself again.

He chuckles a bit as he touch her shoulder making her look at him. "No your just starving being dead must really suck, come on I don't blame you it must be hard."

"It really is Gumball waking up not feeling well rested, not be able to eat or drink… to not feel the warmth of the sun…" Gumball's heart wrench a bit as he watch her sob. He brought her into a hug squeezing her against his chest. Her tears made his shirt wet as he stood making her stand up as well.

"Come on lets get back to my place to get some sleep… that and if my mom woke up and we come home late at night she will rip me a new one" Carrie actually laugh as they went off. The walk home wasn't that long they were back before 2: 45.

Gumball creep into his own home and snuck his way to his room while Carrie she fades right through the walls until they reach his room. "That was fun… lets not tell anyone we did that."

Carrie gave a nod. "I agree fully."

Gumball went and laid on his top bunk looking down at her. "You can take the bottom bunk."

She nods as she laid in his bed again taking in his scent. She laid there tossing and turning she couldn't sleep she didn't want more nightmares. She almost always did now a days she hated it.

"Gumball are you awake."

No response

"Gumball?"

Still nothing.

She had a minor debate in her head realizing that Gumball was out like a light. She slowly sat out of bed and look back and forth as she slowly float into his bed. She move the covers he was using and snuck into them. She actually felt his warmth something she hasn't felt in a long time. Her heart was punching her chest as she laid her head on his chest. A blush crept onto her face she as never felt this way at this moment. His phantom scent was one thing his actually cent was amazing she laid her head and rub her face against his chest a bit getting comfortable.

She figure that she would wake up before him and Darwin because she always woke up early.

She was laying on top of the cat that she as been in love with for over 5 years. She admits it he as had her heart ever since he let her use his body. She was aware that Darwin was the one who let her use it but he still allowed her and that touch her heart. A person who cares more about others than himself he was always perfect in her eyes. She couldn't stand him being in Penny's arms. That no good bitch, she didn't deserve a man as selfless as him.

All she cared about was herself and her cheerleading and her popularity.

She drifted off into sweet sleep.

The night went on without much event but they both had dreams that night both different yet both the same.

Gumball was having a usual dream mostly involving war and his life but his dream change when Carrie laid on top of him. The dream turn from him talking with some random guy that he most likely saw and forgot turn to him kiss Carrie pressing her against the lockers at they're school. The dream was amazing the warmth he felt against her.

Carrie on the other hand was having a nightmare about Bruce and Earl. It was a dream that you wouldn't want your mother seeing. Well if she had a mother anymore. As the dream got more violent. Earl didn't even fully look like him he was demonic as if the darkness took him over his eyes red. Bruce was bigger than usual. But as it continue all of a sudden light burst from the darkness and the man she love came out and those monster disappeared as he embrace her.

The night continue neither one would remember exactly about the dreams they were having but didn't stop their minds from having them.

Gumbll had his arm wrap around her waist as he snuggle against her. His dream was shattered by the loud beeping sound. His hand went automatically where it should have been but nothing but air. His sleeping mind soon start to awake as the sound became even more annoy. Memories of last night shot through him.

"Oh yeah I'm on the top bunk"

He went to go sit up but found something on his chest keeping him from fully getting up. He glance down and his eyes shot up. Laying on his chest was Carrie. Her hair was spread across his chest as her arms were around his chest. She was soft and she was surprising warm. Her eyes were shut and she look peaceful and actually she look really beautiful.

The beeping was getting even worse Gumball glance over at the fish tank.

"Gumball get the alarm... i need five more minutes." Darwin spoke.

He shook his head as he slowly lift her head up as he slid out from under neath her as he leap down to the floor very quietly. He pick up the alarm clock and turn it off.

He let the two sleep as his mind was everywhere. Why was she sleeping with him. Well at least they were both still clothe so they didn't... do the naughty.

He stop as he look over seeing Carrie's phone on the bottom bunk.

(Gumball's POV)

I look at her phone as I recall that she got a text that really change her mood quickly. I know i shouldn't look at it I mean I respect her and I trust her but it seems like she needed help and this could be the way he finds out more about what is going on.

I slowly turn on her phone and check her text box. Thankfully it was not one of those phones that need a password cause if it was i would be screwed. I notice that she only got 3 numbers texting her. I look at the first one form a guy name Kyle. There were only a few and the texts send anger deep into my gut.

They were mostly perverted text like what was she wearing and if she was free tonight for about a hour. I also notice how there were no texts from her going back to him. I see she just ignored him. But I swear i have heard that name Kyle before.

The next person was from her boss Bruce it was most of it was when she will be in and what he wanted to wear. they were simple but even these anger me.

The last person was a man name Earl I saw that there was one unheard text from him it was late last night around when me and her had that food rush.

"Where the fuck are you. You little slut... you better be home before I wake up or I will show you whose the boss around here."

For a second i saw nothing but red as the phone slip from my hand. It fell softly against my rug as I look sown quickly.

Carrie stirs a bit I quickly put the phone back on the bed as I went out of my room. I needed to get out of there for a bit. Who was this Earl character saying those thing to Carrie. The more i thought about it the more and more i hated the man. i mean i have dislike people before. I mean i thought I hated Miss Simians or Tina but what I felt towards this man I have never met was more intense than I have ever felt towards anymore even them combine.

I really needed to calm down cause If i didn't I think I would snap.

I descend down my staircase muttering things that just came out of my mouth not even thinking of what I was saying.

"Oh hi son"

I snap back into reality looking over seeing that my father was searching through the fridge.

"Whats going on pops"

He look back at me with a sad face.

"All the food is gone and I just went shopping yesterday and it's all gone like is someone ate it all last night." He look over at me genuinely confused.

"Well I guess Big Ed was sleep walking again." I said making him even more confused.

"Who?"

"Dad... I'm going on a walk if Darwin or Carrie ask where i am tell them I'll be back soon."

"OK be careful" He went back to his search I heard him say before leaving. "The only thing they didn't eat was the jar of pickles."

I went out the day was nice a small wind was blowing and the sun was out. I went down the street thinking of event that have happen in the last 2 days. man a lot as happen hasn't. I pass the Fitzgeralds house. By pass I mean I quickly walk pass it. I did not want to deal with Penny that and being with a chainsaw once a week was good enough.

I came up to a small very clean and symmetric house. Nothing seem to be flawed or unnecessary just a ordinary house just what you need to survive.

I walk up to the house and rung the door bell. i didn't really hear a sound but oh well. I knew he would answer he always does. It took only a second as the door swung open and stood there was Bobert.

Bobert and I had always have a shaky friendship considering I bullied him a bit and he tried to murder me... in more than one occasion but we have work it out. He look at me his eyes turn into the one when he's glad.

"Hello Gumball what brings you here?"

"I need your help but please don't judge me."

"Affirmative" He move out of the way letting me in. His house was very plain expect for that his house seem to be more technology than my inter block combine. Like massive computers and other junk I couldn't even begin to image what they were for or they're purpose. The house had a dark feeling here almost like something evil lurk just in the shadows i look around.

I'm guessing Bobert since my unease. "Don't be concern it's just my father Unit he curious who you are he's mostly harmless."

That didn't help me but I ignored it. "I can't stay long, also can we just keep this conversation just between you and me nobody else must know."

"Request granted what do you need Gumball."

"I need to know where the Booregards live."

"Carrie's family units... why?"

"I just need to know i think something is wrong."

His eyes turn green as the words 'Scanning' appears where his eye would be. I stood their for 5 minutes before deciding I should sit this could take a while.

His eyes shut open and he look at me his eye was in the shape that made him look confused.

"I found it but it as be abandon for months now."

"What but... can you scan where Carrie Booregard is currently living then."

He gave me a nod as he went back to his scanning. A sigh escape my lips as i sat back waiting. Wondering who she was staying with if it wasn't her parents. To be honest I have actually met her parents. Know thinking about it I didn't know a lot about her. She was so mysterious that when she drop out it really didn't really effect the student body. I felt sick thinking of it that way but it was true. Man we are some terrible friends aren't we?

He look over again. "She is living on 'Jefferson Drive' third house to the left and she is living with her Uncle and guardian Earl Booregard"

Earl there was that name again. So he was her Uncle. Why would any uncle treat their niece with such disrespect.

"Thank you Bobert I got to go."

"No problem Gumball if you need anything else just ask."

I gave him a nod as I went back to my place. I notice that my father car wasn't in the drive way. I went inside and saw that Anais was awake and was watching TV. "Dad went shopping all the food mysteriously disappear." She was now in middle school she was still small and she had reach puberty recently much to my annoyance.

Lets just say if she bought a boy home it wouldn't be the first time I scared him off. I could tell in a few years she be a pretty young girl. I worry for her I look around noting that Darwin and Carrie weren't up yet.

I went to go make lunch. When I open the fridge all I saw was a jar of pickles left.

"Oh yeah... that right."

(Carrie's POV)

I awoke to the new day as snuggle against the bed into the soft mattress. I haven't slept that well in months.

Wait a minute Mattress. I sat up almost like a jolt and look seeing that Gumball was no where to be found. Darwin was still asleep in his tank. I look back and forth. A blush crept up to my face.

He knows I slept in on top of him. How can I face what will he say... would it even effect him. I mean Gumball is a pretty cool guy would he just blow it off like i had a nightmare.

I sat up and put my ghostly tail over the edge. Did I do it for the fact I didn't want nightmares or was it cause I wanted him to see me more than just a friend.

I stop myself. No I'm not desperate I'll just act like a friend and see what happens I don't need to be sneaky I'm better than that.

"Coming from the stripper." I whisper as I sat up form the bed and went down stairs. I saw his sister on the couch watching the news. I could never remember her name and I felt bad for it but what could I do.

"Carrie I that your awake." I turn quickly seeing Gumball leaning against the wall that lead into the Kitchen. A blush ran to my face remember that he caught we sleeping with him but I fought it off successfully as I flew over to him like nothing happen.

"I would ask if you wanted breakfast but we have nothing to eat."

"I'm so sorry about that Gumball."

"Nah its fine."

"You too kind to me Gumball"

'What no I'm not"

"Gumball we haven't talk in nearly 4 months and than you meet me one night and then boom here we are."

"Carrie... I... look your my friend I want to help you."

I look into his eyes and he stare right back into mine. It felt as the world no longer matter he took a step towards me. A shiver man up my ghostly spine. What was he doing. His eyes were different almost glaze. He lean towards me it was as it time stop.

"Still in the room." Gumball and I snap out of it look at the pink bunny who was glaring at us. "Trying to watch TV here."

He pulls away his warmth leaving me for the second time today. "Sorry Anais"

Anais that is her name got to remember it.

Gumball seem as awkward as I did like he didn't know what he was doing. I think I heard him say 'sorry' under his breath as he went away from me. I look at him I reach into my pocket to get my phone but it wasn't there. I must have left it at the bed. I faded through the ceiling to go get it. I saw it on the bottom bunk as I went to grab it. When I took it I flip the phone noticing I got a new text. It was from Bruce.

He wanted me in tonight.

"Who was that?"

I look up seeing Gumball standing there looking at me with this weird look almost like a mix of anger and concern. Did I do something wrong. I shrug off the feeling sighing. "My boss wants me in tonight" He look at em and I felt all of a sudden dirty as I rub my left shoulder looking away. I didn't want him to look at me right now. I knew what eh was seeing wasn't me but that whore he watch on Friday night.

"I will drive you there"

"Really why would you do that?"

"It's dangerous to be out late at night alone and being a pretty girl." He looks at me a bit I swear I saw him blush as he looks at me.

(No one's POV)

Carrie and Gumball stood there awkwardly not really looking at each other. All of a sudden Darwin rush downstairs and didn't even look at them yelling. "I got a date with Rachel got to get going see you guys later tonight." He was gone just as quickly as he came.

Gumball slowly look from the door to Carrie.

"Want to go for a ride?"

She gave a nod. "Sure"

They got into Gumball car as they drove off. They spent 5 minutes just driving around town. They soon stop at a stop light.

"I'm telling you officer it was a zombie cat that attack me and my wiener stand and ate all my hot dogs." The cat and ghost look over at Sheriff Doughnut and a man fish looking at the hot dog stand that was tip over. Gumball and Carrie slowly turn back to the road and drove off. let say they were 5 miles over the speed limit leaving that scene.

Gumball stop at a small church.

(if you guys want to skip this than just do. I like it I do try to had serious parts to funny stories.)

Gumball got out of his call and walk out to the church. Carrie watch Gumball wondering what he was doing. He stop and look over Carrie. "You coming."

She look at him getting out of the car. She never figure him as the religious type in fact she couldn't think of anyone in their school who was religious. Was it because he was in the army or was it his first time doing this for her. To savor her immortal soul. Weird she was already a soul. To be honest as she approach the church she was actually scared. She as seem a lot of ghost movies and most of them have a priest who gets rid of them.

To be honest she wasn't a big believer too and she was wondering if the Big Man would even allow her to enter this sacred grounds. Gumball hope the door as she slowly follow. When she enter the ground she felt weird as if something in her lighten up. She didn't know what.

Gumball walk up to a old look bull. His horns were hold and crack and he had a gray goatee and his fur had lost its youthful brown and as become pale. He glance over at Gumball and he seem to brighten up. Carrie look around seeing mostly old couples and a few families were they're kids did not want to be here in fact they seem to be fussing over their clothes. Actually Carrie saw a flash of rainbow. She look over seeing the Wilson couple sitting in this holy place. Carrie eyes widen watching them. She remember him in the clubs all those nights.

Gumball walk up to the old preacher. "Hello Father Hudson... I came here for confession and I also brought my friend Carrie here in hope she will also do it... she really needs it." He look at Carrie seeing her glance around.

Hudson smiled and look at him. "Come come Mr. Watterson time to confess your sin to our Lord of Host"

They walk off into a booth and sat down. Gumball look into the booth next to him knowing that the father is in there he always felt awkward in these but he knew he need to do this.

"Confess child."

"As you know I'm going into the arm forces to... take a life and hurt a lot of God's child so this is in advance... I haven't been the best boyfriend and me and my girlfriend commit intercourse yesterday... and... and I went to a strip joint and saw women do compromising things with a object and... and I watch with lustful eyes as I gaze upon a old childhood friend... and I'm lost I believe... I don't know."

"It is hard isn't child"

"yes"

Carrie was sitting down on a bench. "Hello lass can I sit here or is this taken." She look up at a ancient looking Albatross. Carrie look around seeing he was talking about her she shook her head as he sat next to her. He look blind and his feathers were grayish. He smiled at her. "I never seen you around here is this your first time child."

She felt awkward she wasn't much for talking to strangers but she gave a nod.

"It's OK, I know it must be hard to talk to a old coot who just showed up." She actually chuckled.

"Miss. Booregard?" Carrie look over seeing the Wilsons walking up to her. She stood, they knew her because she had to do a project with Tobias and she went over to their house she always felt awkward around them. There was this atmosphere around Mr. Wilson like he was the rich boy and he own things he own people almost like he felt like he could get away with things and she knew better than anyone that he did do thing and he always got away with it.

Mrs. Wilson gave a smile at her. "It's nice to see you again my have you grown you have grown to such a beautiful young woman."

"I agree" Mr. Wilson comments his eyes went up and down her body and stop at her waist and chest. She was disgusted all she wanted to do was yell at this pervert to warn his wife what the type of man he truly was. But she kept her mouth shut.

They walk by saying there good byes but She felt Mr. Wilson hand rub her ass slowly whispering. "See you tonig... AH OUCH" Carrie and Mrs. Wilson look over. Mr. Wilson was holding his palm and glaring at the old Albatross who was holding his cane. "Sorry must have slip." Mr. Wilson leers at him as the Wilsons walk out.

When they left Carrie look at the man. "Thank you."

"No problem how dare he do that int his place especially to a nice young woman like yourself."

"Trust me I'm not what I look like."

"Your a 18 year old Ghost who is not having the best life but trust em your life will change you will find the one I promise you that."

"Thanks mister you have no idea..."

"Carrie who you talking to?" Carrie look over at Gumball and said with a smile.

"Oh no one just this nice old..." When she turn back to where he was... the old Albatross was gone. Carrie did a 360 looking around but he was no where in sight.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" She look over at Gumball and the old bull and nodded

"I'm fine can we go now."

"Sure lets go."

They walk out.

(religious scene over)

They head out and they spent the rest of the day driving and heading to the park for some fun. But sadly like most good thing it had to come to a end when it was her swift at 'Valentine Suite' Gumball park his car out front of the strip club. "Well here we are."

"I'm sorry Gumball you know..."

"I'm coming in as well."

Carrie to say the least was actually a bit taken back by that. "What? Why?"

"To make sure you will be ok"

Carrie look at Gumball in his eyes almost as if she was looking for him lying to her. But all she saw was his honesty and she took a deep sigh and went inside with the Blue cat right behind her. The vending machine look at her and then at him. "He's with me Victor" The vending machine gave a nod allowing both Carrie and Gumball inside. The place was beating with music as Gumball sat down at Carrie's stage he even took note of the people sitting there.

Carrie on the other hand went backstage where she saw Jackie and 2 other girls all waiting for her. She stop for a second before continuing but as soon as she was in talking distance did they start.

"So who that guy you were with Carrie?"

"YEAH is he your boyfriend hes ripped?"

"I'm so jealous is he good in bed?"

Carrie look at all three of them. "What no me and Gumball are just friends."

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I try to get with him tonight." Jackie spoke almost purposely sounding like a slut. carrie had to think fast she didn't want these disease ridden girls near her Gumball. Wait did she just think her Gumball'

"Sorry he as a Girl friend name Penny"

They all gave a sad sigh. "To bad he looks like a damn soldier."

Carrie went and got change into a school girl outfit. For some odd sick reason the loan shark wanted her to wear this. It was a plaid skirt with a cut white top. She gave a soft sigh as she waited for her cue.

"Now gentlemen type for the best girl in this life and i the next... the angel of death." Gumball and a few others sat and waited.

(I know all you fans wanted to see this again so tad-ah.)

Carrie came out from behind the currents as she floated to the pole. Gumball was shock his jaw almost hit the floor yet again seeing Carrie in that a blush crept up to his face as Carrie tail went and move around the pole as she spun around it. Her hair was in pig tails giving her this sultry but innocent look. As she spun she then leap up onto the pole spreading her tail apart almost like they were legs pressing against the pole. She slid down it as she gave the pole a small lick.

Carrie then stood as she walk around the pole as she unbutton her top slowly oh so slowly. Then she quickly rip it off throwing it to the back of her stage revealing her black bra. She then went to the pole spin fast around it even going up side down making her skirt fall letting everyone seeing her black thong on. She spun faster and faster then she lifted herself up and fell quickly to the floor on her knees. She then slid her hands down her body as they stop at the skirt waist line. She gave her audience the sexy eye as she stood up as she pulled the skirt down. Then she let go of the skirt as she raise her hands over her head and began to move her hips back and forth. As she did the skirt went down lower and lower until it fell off her body and she kick it into the audience landing on Gumballs' lap.

Gumball's blood was flowing fast he as never witness something so sexy in his entire life. The crowd was cheering her stage name calling out to her to strip more. She slowly went up and undid her pig tails letting them drop. Gumball could see the sweat beating off her hair as the ghost then went back tot he pole and only using her legs climb up it.

Gumball noted that she look behind her for a second and she did a small sad nod as she went and unclip her bra. It fell off her body easily as her b cup breast fall loose as she spun around the pole quickly. Then landed back onto the stage and crawled towards the crowd like a cat as she put the money in her thong as she blew a kiss to the men before she left the stage.

Gumball had to use the restroom... for 10 minutes.

Luckily that night Earl didn't make a appearance. Gumball went up to her as she left the club. She was embarrass the whole time she was up there she was looking at Gumball he was the reason she was able to get through tonight. Geoff escorted her out. Gumball went to her but Geoff got in front of her.

"It's OK Geoff I know him" he look qt her and a sigh escape his lips as he let her by. They went back to his car. They were driving home.

"I really don't want to say anything cause I know something perverted will leave my mouth if I tired."

Carrie laugh a bit looking up at him. "Thanks Gumball for everything... no really it means a lot." Gumball smiled at her but her phone went off. Carrie sighed with disgust but when she flip it up she look surprised. "Woah."

"Whats wrong Carrie?"

"Teri wants me to sleep over... I haven't talk to her in 5 months... can you drop me off at her place."

"Oh sure."

They got to the doctors house as Carrie got out of the car. On the porch Teri was waving at her. Teri hasn't really change in a few years the only real difference is that she had a curve now. "Thanks for the lift Gumball." The emo turn but Gumball took her wrist.

"Carrie will you be at school tomorrow"

She took a second almost like she was having a mental battle. "I will try." She said after a minute. Gumball got a text as he watch Carrie float over to Teri as they embrace and went inside.

He look at his text seeing it was from Bobert.

'Your welcome'

Gumball smirk.

'Thank you'

He drove off.

'The next day Gumball's POV'

My alarm blared off in its annoying ringing. I groan myself awake. I got home around 2 last night and to be honest 2 nights of quick sleep took a number on me I didn't even remember most of the mourning I zombie through most of it. Showering, eating hell if it wasn't for Darwin I would have felt the house with only my underwear on.

The three of us got into the bus as it drove up. I look around seeing a few of my fellow students I even saw Penny of course she wasn't looking at me so i sat in the back alone. I really need some sleep. I lay my head against the cool glass as I felt myself drift back into sleep. I was only half asleep only getting some of the stuff happening around me. The bus stop yet again and I only open my eyes to see if we were at school but thankfully we weren't. I heard Bobert greet his girlfriend.

I continue to nap until I heard a voice. "Can I sit here." I look over seeing Carrie on the school bus. I was from half awake to fully awake so fast I got a headache. "Carrie you actually decide to come." She gave a sweet nod a sshe sat besides me.

I notice that some of the students were looking at her. It must be because she been gone from school for over 3 months. We sat in silence I always preferred it. But soon I ask her a question. "What did you and Teri do last night?"

"Watch movies, talk, had a pillow fight, made out, and went to bed."

"WHAT" I look at her wide eyes. I would have never have guess. But my shock went away from I saw her grin as she laugh.

"Oh Gumball your to easy." She was laughing.

"It was not that funny." I'm not gullible... am I?

We reach school the school bus got us there a hour early. Rocky wave us a farewell and even commented on Carries reappearance.

"Seeya Gumball I have to go see principle Brown see you in class." She floated off as I watch her.

I went to the lunch room to see if anyone was there. I saw that Darwin was with Rachel talking. The guys were together but I would rather not talk to them. Penny was with the girls and to be frank I would rather avoid that entirely. I actually saw my squad Mate Croc sitting with some people. I went over to him.

"hey Croc." He grunted it was kind of his way of acknowledging people. I saw he was sitting next to a yellow skin kid with black eyes with a small adorable little bear thing next to him.

"hey Damien, hey Chozu" They both greeted me.

"hey Gumball you look awful whats wrong?"

"It's nothing dude me and Penny are just having issues." He made a face but I didn't really think much of it.

"Hey dude." I look over at a Porcupine with red spiky hair with white tips at the end of his dreadlocks he was wearing a brown sleeves hoodie with white fingerless gloves and brown cargo pants with white timberland boots.

"Oh hey Bass." Bass was a new kid he was pretty cool me and him talk a bit. "How is it going"

"been better Miss. Simians project was tough to get done over the weekend."

"Wait what project"

"Gumball you didn't do it... did you at least did you study for the test"

"WE HAVE A TEST"

Damien. "Oh that sucks."

Croc look over munching on his food. "yeah sucks to be you."

I sighed and slam my fist against the table. "This sucks". When I slam my fist Croc tray went flying. He look up as I turn his tray full of food went flyign until it clock Tina the T rex right on top of her head. The carnivore slowly look over at me.

"Well shit."

**Hope you guys like. Also to Bass your character will have a bigger roll in the future I promise. Also tribute to 'JonathanElrod' whose work inspired me to become a fan of GumballxCarrie. Also I have a few tributes in this chapter hope you like. Also this story will have something called intermissions they are like a small chapter that will have something to do with the story but not about Carrie o Gumball. The first one will be up soon it will be about Tina chasing after Gumball. Hope you guys like and leave a review or suggestion cause I'm open to take it. Thank you from your Lord and MASTER Zombiefear101**


	5. Intermission 1

**Hello guys welcome to Intermission 1. This is not technically the fifth part of the story this is like 4.5. A intermission will be a small scene that as nothing to do with the main story its just for fun. Here is the first one.**

The food tray went flying over Gumball's head and made a crashing sound. Gumball slowly very slowly look over. His eyes widen seeing that the tray full of food went and crash upon the local school yard bully's head. Tina the Tyrannosaurus Rex slowly turn her head toward the blue fur cat.

He saw a predatory stare go across her eyes. Gumball looks. "Umm guys?" He look behind him. The table he was sitting on that ounce had 5 people was now empty. "... thanks a lot guys."

He look back at Tina. Over the years she as gotten bigger to the point where she had difficulties moving thought he halls. Her scales seem to have gotten darker for the years. She also as some spikes coming out of her shoulders and even on her brows would be. It is very hard to notice but she did have a slight curve on her waist.

Like most people who calm down over the years she was not one of those people. In fact she seem to even be a bit more vicious than she was all those years ago. His mother would say that it was her version of puberty. But knowing that didn't make the beating any softer.

He notice to the left of her was Anton and he was looking at him with concern.

However to the right of her was Jamie laughing at him "Your a dead man."

"You toast Gumball" tina growls as she took a step closer to him. Gumball was never a mourning person and to be honest he could think of infinite amount of task he would rather do than be maul by Tina.

"Umm... Tina it was a accident I didn't to... we're cool right." Gumball move to the other side of his table.

Tina gave another growl. Anton mouth to Gumball 'Run'

"Well love to stay and chat with you Tina but... gotta get to class early sooooo... IS THAT A METEOR"

Tina look over quickly at the ceiling however she saw nothing but the ceiling.

She slowly turn back seeing that Gumball was gone. She look to the left seeing the cafeteria doors were swinging shut.

Gumball burst through the doors of the cafe running through he hall ways. "Oh shit oh shit..." Tina's roars echo throughout the halls. "... OH SHIT."

Tina run through not only the cafes doors but the upper ceiling as well. Her feet slam against the hallways floor breaking some of the tiles. Her mouth was ajar as she release another terrible roar.

He was sprinting down the hallways as the 5 ton lizard chases after him. Gumball ran by Principle Brown and Miss. Simians who were flirting as they were walking down the hall.

The two adults were shove by gumball as he ran by. "Watterson get back here how dare you sho..." Tina's massive foot came down on Principle Brown as Tina ran by. Miss Simians mouth drop as tina ran by her massive tail swaying slam into the monkeys chest sending the ancient money through a window onto the play ground.

Gumball turn the corner. He gave heavy pants leaning against the wall. he took a deep breath as he look around the corner. His face was only inches from Tina's.

Gumball so slowly move his head back around the corner. After a second of standing there he turn and ran into the gym. Her massive foot steps were echoing across the building. Gumball push a bunch of lifting equipment against the door as he back away.

The door was slam open sending the equipment in all direction. Luckily none of them hit him. Tina eyes were red as she roar and charge Gumball. The cat look around and saw the rope climb he ran to it and leap at it grabbing it.

The feline swinging around with the rope was aiming for the window a story up. As he was swinging getting underneath him was Tina. She jump up mouth ajar. Before she was able to get him with her teeth he jump off the rope and through the open window

He did a barrel roll as he found himself in the parking lot.

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE, ha suck it your overgrown salamander... can't touch th..." Tina broke right through the wall. Her body move left to right as her eyes focus looking at him.

"EPP" he scream in a high pitch as he ran. Tina gave pursuit. Gumball saw Rocky's bus still park. Gumball went to the bus banging on the door. He saw the fuzzy orange man look over and open the bus. "Hey Gumball what can I do for you?"

"Sorry can't talk now." Gumball ran through and leap out the window continuing to scream. Rocky had a confuse look until he look back to the door seeing Tina in full sprint feet from his bus. "OH N..." Tina slam against the bus shattering it. Rocky was sent flying.

He found him self slamming into the balance beam legs spread. Rocky shed a single tear as he grab his crotch and fell over.

Gumball ran through the front doors running with everything he had but he was stop. As Penny turn the corner."Gumball we need to talk."

"No time Penny i..."

"No you listen here I can forgive you being a jerk but why did you call Carrie's name out... am I not good enough."

"That's not it penny... I love to tell you but i got to leave and..."

"You are not getting away that easily i came to talk and darn it we are going to talk even its the last thing we do."

"It will eb if you don't drop it."

"And why would that be Gumball?"

"Penny TINA'S GOING TO..." Tina's massive jaw slam shut around Gumball's body. Penny scream running away.

Gumball was in a dark, wet and smelly place.

Tina satisfied began to walk away as she swallowed. As Gumball went down her throat he spread hsi limbs holding onto her throats walls. "I am not being digested."

Tina's eyes widen as she began to cough and heave trying to get him down but he held on. "I did not join the army, leave all my friends behind, and help Carrie just to eb eaten by you." He look up at her uvula and he clench his fist.

Tina thrashing about stop as she felt the vomit run up her throat. She ran outside and release the puke onto the foot field. Gumball fell onto the ground cover wiht her previous breakfast and last night's dinner.

Gumball got up panting. "Man I thought I was going to be eaten."

He heard her growl. He look over at her glaring at him.

"Oh so close..." SHe gave a massive roar but a voice stop her.

"Tina are you ok." A massive booming voice echo across Elmore. The t-rex and cat look up at a huge troll that tower over the entire school.

A blush spread across the rex's face. "No...nothing Hector."

He crouch down. "Are you sure Tina it look like you puke you might need to see the nurse."

The lizards foot move back and forth on the ground she was embarrass. "I'll be ok."

"OK... come on I'll walk you to class." Hector and Tina walk off together.

Gumball stood watching them. He look at his phone seeing he had only 20 minutes before he had to get to class. "Well i have time to jump in the gym showers and get change before class."

With that he turn and walk off.

I**ntermission over. I'll be working on chpater 5 now. What did you guys think. If you think i should do another Intermission just ask and tell me what you would like to see. Sign Zombiefear101**


	6. School pt 1

**Hey everyone I hope you guys a like that small Intermission. Also after a small mental debate this story may go longer than ounce thought. So it be a lot more chapters than plan. Anyways back to the main story this one will be a short one it will be the first day back to school we will get to gym and the next half will be in the other chapter.**

(Carrie's POV)

Why am i even here.

I sat in the Principle's secretary's office. The room was quiet bland and was mostly white. Behind the desk of the room was a old looking octopus he look like he was annoyed with my very presence in that room. But to be honest I truly didn't care what one old man thought of me.

No not why I was in this room. I was here to get appointed back into the school what i mean is why am I even in school. Most of what they taught here I already knew. That and it's hard to admit this but... *cough*... I already had a well paying job.

I am such a whore.

But no seriously why am I hear. A memory flash though my mind of last night.

It as been a long day that I spend the entire day with Gumball. I was thinking of everything we did from me sleeping with Gumball (Not in the ways you perverts think), to going to that church meeting that old bird, to going to the park and finally doing my... performances in front of Gumball. The day was coming to an end.

We were riding in his car as I remember thinking of the day and the past few days and remembering how it as change so quickly.

We got to Teri's place when she ask me to sleep over. Which was weird I haven't seem in for nearly 4 months. Out of all the girls from the Treehouse girls club she was the hardest t forget and leave she was always nice to me and she understand me even those her annoying germaphobia made her irritable at points.

When we got there I walk out but I felt someone grab my wrist. I turn looking directly into Gumball's face. Our eyes met and it held for a second.

"Carrie will you be at school tomorrow"

He spoke it almost it was directly hit my heart. His eyes scan mine hoping for something. I couldn't give him a straight answer.

"I'll try."

"The principle will see you know." The octopus's voice snap me back to reality. I stood with a deep sigh as i went into the officer.

Principle Brown look like he was step on his eye was black and is hair was wild and his glasses were shattered. But even those he look like he was in a extreme amount of pain he still talk and acted as professionally as possible which I hate to admit but admire about the man.

I sat down on a fairly comfortable chair looking at the hair ball as he look through some paper works. Like I said before why am i here... was it because of Gumball i was not entitled to do as he ask... but I did anyways why. Every time I look at him I got this weird feeling like we were almost connected. It scared me.

No I was not scared of Gumball himself only a real wuss would be scared of Gumball. No I am scared of the power he had over me how I always felt when he was near me. This emotion as been in me since I first saw him. Cheesy right? I know I can actually taste it. But it's true.

"Hello Miss. Booregard it as been a long time."

"Yes it as Principle Brown"

As I sat their I felt dirty as he was watching me signing papers. No matter how much I tried to suppress the feeling that he was watching me dance. When I started to dance I alway believe I see Brown one day but nope he as never been to my club ever which now looking back on it I am very grateful.

"I'm signing back up for the rest of the school year."

"Yes the paper work as already been filled out... we will get you the classes."

He gave me my classes but my heart stop seeing I had none with Gumball. For some reason that made me feel naked and i could feel the worry spreading across my face. Apparently he notice.

"What's wrong"

"I don't have any classes with Gumball."

"So?"

I look back down with dread. I heard him sigh as i look back up he had another sheet in his hands.

"Sorry I got yours mix up with another student here is yours." I look at the new sheet and i notice I had all my classes with Gumball. I look at him seeing looking at his computer. I knew we made fun of him back in middle school but he does truly care. I did something I don't do often not back then not now.

I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you" I left his office.

**Block one- Science- Miss. Simians**  
**Block two- art- Mr. Small**  
**Block three- Gym- Mrs. armstrong**  
**Lunch**  
**Block four- History- Miss. Simians**  
**Block five- Culinary- Miss. Cook**  
**Block six- Math- Miss. Simians**

How is that old hag still teaching? I float down the hall way not really looking at anyone in the eye. I couldn't I could barely make it into school. I notice I had only a few more minutes before i had to get to class. Good i really didn't need to mingle with anyone. I rather not.

I made my way to class and I didn't notice Gumball anyway. I sat in the back to be honest I would rather not deal with Miss. Simians right now. It's weird I haven't been in school in a while but here i was already use to it and avoiding the teachers like I use to.

Everyone was piling in as the bell rung. Still no Gumball. What happen did he have to go home was he sick eh didn't look so well on the bus. He better not have left me here alone on my first day back I really need him with me. Woah was I that in need of him that i was having a break down. Even when realizing I was having one it didn't stop it in fact it was almost as it became worse.

"Ok class lets begin with a..."

The door open as Gumball walk in. He was in a new set of clothing on and he look like he had recently taken a shower. He glance over at me with a smile.

"Watterson where have you been?"

"You know places... fighting off a tyrant."

He walk like he had no problems in the world and I notice he went by his normal desk and even pass Darwin and Penny's desk he came and sat right next to me.

"Hey Carrie."

"Hey"

Miss. Simians cough and continues. "As I was saying before i was interrupted we having a returning student... every say welcome back to Miss. Carrie Booregard."

I stood awkwardly as everyone look at me. A vision flash of the crowds at my stage went through my mind. They all greeted me but some of them kept staring for a extra second before turning away.

"Now we get on with the lesson" She turn back to the board. The class was just as boring as I remember it. She mostly ramble on as we listen but soon she turn and said something that really made me think.

"Ok class we have a project coming up so I like you guys to pair up into teams of two... and yes you can actually pick them."

None shockingly I saw a lot of couples become partners instantly such like Darwin and Rachel and Teri and Bobert. I notice Penny was walking up to Gumball as i notice Tobias moving towards me.

"So baby want to be my partner." Tobias look at me with the same look his father gave me.

"Sorry Penny me and Carrie are partners right Carrie?" I glance over seeing Gumball smiling at me as Penny look absolutely furious. I nod Tobias look disappointed but he left me alone as Penny storm off. tobias got Idaho while Penny hook up with her cousin Leslie.

We had to prove one of the laws of science and show it to the class how we did it. It seem boring to be honest but I'm sure that Gumball could find a way to make it awesome. We left class talking it was nice to actually talk to someone.

"How can she still be working I mean I'm surprise she just doesn't fall apart into dust." I laugh heavily as he mock our teacher.

"So what you have next Carrie?"

"I have art"

"Really so do I do you have any other class with me?"

"Well actually yes... yes I do" I hand him the list. My heart pounds against my chest I hope he didn't think I was freaky and stalkerish for having a all the same classes as he did.

"Badass he have all the same classes thats awesome we can spend this entire turn together.'

"You know what I like that a lot Gumball."

Gumball and I went to our next class lucky I didn't see Penny in that class. Mr. Small was sitting indian style on his chair. He hadn't change a bit since I last saw him.

"Hello class... oh nice to see you again Miss. Booregard."

"Thank you... i guess"

"Now class we be drawing a picture of your emotion you feel most... don't be shy whatever you draw won't leave this classroom I promise."

Gumball went to his paper and began to draw he seem quiet passionate about it, As for me I was was just staring at a blank piece of paper my mind was blank. Over weeks I began loosing touch with my emotions.

I took my paint looking. What did I feel was it pain, hurt, betrayal. I glance at Gumball slightly. Was it happiness, belonging,...love.

Yep that was me getting ahead of myself. Like Gumball would ever love me.

That actually hurt to think about.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I wipe it away. It just accord to me that the whole time I was think I was drawing. I look down at a dark run down house. It was my old house it had fallen apart but my parents weren't there the yard was dead and the roof was falling apart but even so in my old room where I use to sleep the light was on it was the only bright color in the whole drawing.

I was amazing I didn't even realize I was drawing it.

"Wow Carrie I never knew you had it in you."

I turn seeing Mr. Small looking over my shoulders. How long as he been there I didn't know. I instinctually went and cover the picture.

"It's ok Carrie I'm not judging you it's really well done. May I see it." I gave it to him as he scan it over. "Very dark but I notice there is light in it those... you had a hard life nut something is still good in your life."

In didn't want to answer him lucky this class soon ended as I went out as Gumball follow suit.

"Is everything ok"

"Yes I'm fine Gumball."

He gave me a smile and look over. "Lets get to gym I'm going to go get change quickly."

He went off into the changing room as I walk into the gym. There were weights on the side of the gym. The different types of balls were on the others. I notice that wall to the left was destroyed I decided not to ask. I went into the girls changing room.

I put on some shorts and a tang-top. The girls room was filled I notice that Penny, Masami, Teri and Tina were all here as I went out.

"Hey Carrie... you put on a good show last friday night." I turn noticing Tobias staring at me. I gulp looking back and forth as I notice him approach. His hands went to my back the urge to sock him made my arm twitch but I held it I couldn't get in trouble on my first day.

"Tobias hands off" I heard someone say I turn seeing Gumball standing there with a glare that even frighten me. Tobias seem to get the message as he back away. I smile at the cat as he look at me.

"You look nice Carrie."

I saw that he had a skin tight shirt on and some shorts. "So do you."

I felt some one watching me. When Gumball wasn't paying attention I look over seeing Penny giving me the evil eye. For some reason that didn't even intimidate me what so ever. I got closer to Gumball for some reason and stuck my tongue out.

The teacher call out. "First you guys do some stretching, then we are doing dodgeball, lastly you guys get some free time."

We went and began to stretch. I was stretching my ghostly tail and arms. For some reason I began to think i was being watching again. i look over just seeing most of the guys in the room looking down from me. Weird.

Gumball was actually still looking at me and I didn't really mind. We were done.

"OK here the teams."

Team 1: Gumball, Bobert, Teri, Darwin, Carrie, Bass, Damien, Penny, Idaho, Masumi

Team 2: Tina, Jamie, Anton, Tobias, Clayton, William, Croc, Juke, Ocho, Joe

We went to our teams as we waited for the bell. I wasn't a big fan of gym but I'm was willing to do this for Gumball who knows it could be fun.

The bell went off as we went I must admit I wasn't really doing much. I watch as almost instantly Juke and William was out on the other team but Tina was roughing it throwing as hard as she can.

Gumball was about to be hit but Bass move blocking it and threw it hitting Croc earning him a slight glare as those two nod towards each other.

Bobert was gunning it forcing most of the other team to dodge and block.

"Hey Carrie" I heard Penny behind me I look over. next thing i see is red and then darkness.

Then came the pain.

I fell the ground.

SHE THREW A FUCKING BALL AT MY FACE.

"I said duck" I heard her say I swear I could hear the smirk on her face. I then felt myself get pick out and put on the bench.

Soon my vision return as I was looking at Darwin and Gumball staring at me. "Are you OK Carrie?" I look over at Penny seeing her act so innocent and then to Gumball.

"I'm fine play with out me." Darwin went off but Gumball stop for a second before nodding. I watch as the two teams play. Soon it was down to Gumball and Bass vs Tina, Tobias, Jamie and Anton.

Tina threw the ball as Bass roll under it and threw it hitting the Toast next to her as he drop. Gumball ran and threw it hitting Jamie they both sat out. Tobias went and threw it hitting Bass in the back but as he did Gumball hit him. It was down to Gumball and Tina it look like they had unfinished business. Tina lift her tail and threw the ball as hard as she could. It slam hitting Gumball in the chest. He went flying hitting the wall. I turn as i grew concern. but I saw him get up holding the ball. Tina look over with disbelief as she growls and walk off.

Armstrong gave us a smile. "OK class like I promise you guys get some free time."

Bass and Gumball had a small fist pound as most went and got some basket balls but I saw Gumball and Croc and a few others go to the weights.

I watch from a distance seeing Gumball lifting up 200 pounds as croc spots him. I notice his muscles flexing as he lifts t up and down. His leg muscles tighten as he did more. The sweat beating off of his head. The army as really built him up. I couldn't help but watch him. All of his determination and strength. Then I all of a sudden felt dirty as my images in my head turn dirty thinking of him with that muscular body against mine.

I could feel some warmth between my legs. I suddenly realize that I was getting aroused by him working out. I look away trying to watch some one else bu him gaze would always turn back to him.

I could feel something wet between my ghostly tail as I quickly stood and went to the rest room.

I'm such a whore.

I was in a bathroom stall as I slid my shorts and underwear down. Why am I doing this in school. It was Gumball and his power over my I couldn't help myself and I didn't know why I was so confuse right now.

With much guilt I slid my fingers into myself. I couldn't help but get the image of Gumball on top of me doing things to me out of my head. A moan escape my disgusting lips. I couldn't help but make my fingers go faster into me.

Images of him thrusting into me began to play. My free hand went to my breast as I began to play with myself.

I was masturbating in school. Could I get any lower. I thrust my fingers deeper into me as i bit into my shirt. My hair fell over my face. What I wouldn't give to have him doing thi to me. But to be honest that is just a fantasy he could do much better than a stripper like me.

I add the second finger then. I kept doing this as i remember how disgusting I was how much a man like Gumball a hero a soldier a great man would never love a whore like me.

I moan into my shirt as I climax. A few pants escape my lips. After a second I think then I began to sob.

**Here is one half of her return to the school. Next part will soon be up. Hope you like the masturbating not really much to it cause it wasn't suppose to be. Also if you haven't figure it out carrie is very insecure right now. Also if some one wants to add a suggest or character PM me and next time we will see Gumball and Carrie's POV well hope you enjoy see you next time.**


	7. Intermission 2

**Intermission 2 and this one is for a fan of mine and you will know what this one is about. I known nothing and the OC belongs to Lexboss and the chapter will be up very soon like in the next 24 hours.**

*Nicole's POV*

I awoke with a slight ache to my back. The pounding sound of my husbands snoring. The blankets were warm against my skin and to be honest I really didn't want to get up I always love these moments.

But I had to go to work soon. I arose carefully not to disturb my husband.

I went to the bathroom noting how none of the lights were on I see I was the first one up. I always was on school days. My son Gumball beats me up with Military training. I went into the bathroom and took a small shower. I always felt relax during this knowing that how chaotic my days usually are it's nice to have this small moment to myself.

Soon I finish my shower as I put a tower around my chest and waist. I glance at a mirror to the side of the room. I know I shouldn't care how my body looks but I couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. I took pride in how my body look.

I got dress and went out.

"Groan. Groan" I look over startle for a second but only to see my eldest son dragging himself out of the room. He had dark rings around his eyes and his fur was all over the place. He wasn't even properly dress he only had his boxers on. He almost look like a zombie. I knew I shouldn't have let Richard talk me into that Zombie horrific last night. I swear he only did it so I would cling onto him like a scared school girl.

"I call the shower next" Darwin scream as he ran past his brother. I apparently the momentum of him running by was enough to make Gumball fall flat on his face. I ran over quickly fearing that my son could be hurt.

"Gumball sweetie are you ok." A second after speaking I heard him snoring. I stood shaking my head. I really should get breakfast done… if not they're father will just order pizza for breakfast. Like last week, and the week after that… and last month.

I was flipping some pancakes for my family. Knowing Richard he will be down here soon as soon as he gets a whiff of this.

"Hey Mrs. Mom that smells great." I look over at Darwin thanking him. I was done I look over and jump seeing that Richard was already sitting there. I shook my head as I gave Darwin 2 pancakes and I gave Richard 5. Man I spoil him.

I heard some one slump down the stairs. I look over seeing Anais walking down but right behind him was my son pretty much tumbling down with his shirt and boxers on.

I worry for him. Ever since he as been hanging out more and more with that ghost girl he seem to be more and more tired. I have only seen Carrie a few times and that was rarely but my son as never been really involve hanging out with her as much as he as been with that rainbow kid Tobias and Penny. In fact I haven't heard him talk about Penny or even hang out with her since well since Carrie entered the picture again.

I wonder.

I look at the time seeing it was time for my kids to get to the bus. I look over. "Guys bus will be here in 10 minutes."

They all nod even Gumball who was resting his head on the table. As they stood I notice he was still only in his shirt and boxers and was heading for the door.

"Darwin" I call to Darwin. He look at me confuse but notice I was looking behind him and he saw Gumball. He ran to him and told him as he was about to open the door. That woke him up a bit seeing that he was embarrass he ran up back up stairs and only minutes to spare ran out just to check the bus.

"Ok Honey I have to get going." I go and kiss his cheek.

"OK have fun see you tonight."

I walk out and I saw my car wasn't there. Then memories of last night hit. That right Richard total it in the gulley. I frustrated sigh escape my lips but however I saw Gumball's car was still in the drive way. He wouldn't mind would he?

I went in and I look at the ignition. Guess what yep? No keys.

I put my forehead on the stirring really closing my eyes. His keys are most likely in his room. I open my eyes and was looking at the floor of the car where I notice a recent.

I pick it up and seeing that the recent was from a place own as the 'Valentine Suite'. I never heard of it and yet it was strangely familiar. Like a creepy type of familiar. Before I had time to see what my son bought I notice the time was 6:45 AM. I only had half an hour to get to work.

I got out putting the recent in my pocket and ran up getting his keys. As I got the keys I heard a car pulling into the drive way. I look out the window seeing a black car out side our house. I was confused for a second just then I heard the door bell happen.

I look downstairs seeing Richard is still eating he was in his own world no point in trying on getting him to get it. I walk down stairs as I open the door.

"yes? How may I…" I stop in mid sentence. I was looking through my door but it might as have been a mirror. The person on the other side look almost like me. My heart gave a massive dump staring at her.

"L..Lex"

"Hi Mom"

**Done I will try getting the next part up quickly. Also I am willing have an story idea from one of my fans and if anyone wants a bonus scene just ask and I will do. Thank you hope your happy lexboss. Your OC will have a big role in this story.**


	8. School part 2

**Told you it be up in the next 24 hours. I am finishing the first school day and a bit after hope you all enjoy. **

(Carrie's POV)

I came out of the rest room eventually only to see the gym was pretty much over. Seeing this I decide to go take a shower before anyone came in and I got change back into my regular clothing. I flew through the walls and sat on the bleachers waiting for Gumball to be done with his changing.

My whore mind went and began to think of Gumball him changing his muscular body. Oh God what is wrong with me have I gone that low that I have wet fantasies with my best friend. He is the only man let alone person to ever try to understand me to be there for me and apparently all I want is sex.

I'm disgusting.

"Hey Car long time no see."

I look over quickly at the club house girls. Teri smiled and wave. So did Penny but I have been round scummy people long enough to know when a smile was fake. And I got to say this one was beyond fake it was hiding something menacing.

I look over at them as I slowly stood up. "Yes it as peanut what do you need?" I ask rather harshly and to be fair only a few people can see my lighter half the rest will deal with my darker half.

"I see you been hanging round MY boyfriend recently." She really put power on my, didn't she. For some reason I knew deep down that she had right to be jealous considering they were dating but my heart was telling me otherwise.

"Barely" I spoke only slightly louder than a whisper.

"What was that emo freak?"

"Oh sorry I guess all that gunk Tobias blast all over your face as made you hard at hearing." I turn intangible as I knew she threw her book she was holding at me. It went through my body with ease and land hardly on the ground. I only look at the book and then slowly at the peanut.

"Really?" I say flipping back my hair.

"Bitch"

"Ouch my ghostly feelings." I say with little to no emotion.

She let out a growl and turn and her group follow her minus Teri. She look over at me with a worry look before she went over to Bobert.

"… and then I said that's not a sponge that's Mr. Robinson" Gumball voice chime through as I turn almost automatically towards his voice.

Gumball was with Darwin and Bass and I notice that Croc was lumbering behind them towering over them but they didn't seem too worried.

"HAHA that was awesome bro." Darwin laughing like eh was about to fall over.

"Yeah it was… the first 10 times you told us." Bass spoke glancing over at the blue cat.

"Even the first time you said it, it wasn't that funny." Croc added to the conversation and after that he continued on being quiet.

"Lighten up you two" They didn't but didn't make any signs on leaving the same pack they have from. I slightly move towards them I hope I wasn't intruding on anything. I never really understood boys and to be fair I really don't try.

'Unless that boy is Gumball' my inner voice said.

"Hey Carrie how is your face?" Gumball looks over giving me his full attention.

"I'm ok it really didn't hurt that bad."

"That good to know hey… I know you don't eat but… do you want to go to lunch?"

Yes I really wanted hell I want to be everywhere with him. My mind couldn't stop picturing him. My heart cried when you leave my side.

That is… that is wanted to say.

"Why not." I shrug and went with the boys.

We went into the lunch room. The place look messy and I saw that the janitors and rocky were still picking it all up. I wonder what happen here it would seem a lot of people and parts of the school were busted. I guess budget finally emptied out.

"Tina Rex you know damn well why you're not allowed in the lunch room for another month" I glance over at Miss. Simians bitching out Tina. She was one of the few who could speak to the reptile like that and not be mauled on sight.

"I see this is your handy work gumball." Bass spoke looking over at my cat.

"To be fair… she did almost all the damages to the school itself."

"Whatever"

We all sat down in a table to the side of the café kind of away from everyone. To be frank I wouldn't have it any other way. However when the boys left me and Croc (who had a pack lunch) to go get themselves some feed. I happen to notice that Tobias and Joe sit down on the opposite side of me. I grew very uncomfortable instantly. For some reason in the back of my mind it told me I should leave or better yet go to Gumball but I stood my ground and continue to sit not letting these 2 ruin my day.

"Croc… CROC…" I saw the reptile next to me look up and over very obediently. I look to my side seeing a viper slither up to us. She had a cheerleading outfit on and she had black scales and she had a very curve waist.

"What do you need Vipra."

"There this jock who won't leave me alone can you deal with him for me."

He gave a nod and stood and walks over to a rooster in foot gear to 'talk' with him.

"Thank you Brother"

I was left alone with these two perverts.

"Hey Carrie I love what you are wearing." I heard Joe speak I didn't look up at them. It is best to just ignore them they will eventually get bored and leave me the hell alone.

That was what I was telling myself before I felt Tobias's feet slight touch my tail. I head shot up I wanted to slap him like I wanted to slap his smug dick of a father but like then I held my hand.

"Remove your foot." I said as sternly as I could.

"You know Carrie it would be ashamed if the student body would have to find out about your little day job?" I look at Tobias in absolute terror. Is he blackmailing me?

Joe then added. "You know if you… release some of our stress in the bathroom it might make us keep our mouth shut." He said giving me a wink. I felt that coal of disgust land in my stomach. I knew what they wanted and to be honest these two have always been perverts for a while now.

"Hey what's going on here?" I look up and so do the other two. Gumball, Bass and Darwin were walking back.

"Oh nothing, we are just talking with this sweet 'angel of death'." Tobias spoke as he stood. Her just use my stage name it would seem that them saying that went completely over Bass's head as he sat eating but Darwin stood a bit straighter and I saw something flash across Gumball's eyes. A emotion that gave me a shiver.

Those two jerks seem to have gotten the message and left with such a hurry. Those 3 used to be friends. I remember seeing them all happy at the club but now they seem to have some tension between the 3 of them.

Gumball watch them leave he seem very protective. It gave me a shutter seeing him defend me. I mean I could handle those two by myself but it was… I don't know how to describe how it felt seeing him defend me.

I love him… and I knew it right then and there.

Lunch went on very uneventful and to be fair it was nice not being brother with all of that drama for ounce.

The bell rang for the 5 minute warning. I had only 3 more classes than I was free for the rest of the day. Now I had to get through while staying awake was history. History was exciting I always like reading and learning about the past but… but when Miss. Simians does it. It was like torture and it as the same effect as a lullaby to a toddler.

I sat in the back and Gumball sat next to me.

"Watterson!"

Gumball and I turn quickly seeing the teacher storming towards us.

"You know the rule in this class… you must sit in the front… NOW"

Gumball looks piss for a second as he stood. My jaw almost drops. As they stood facing each other I saw that Gumball was actually taller than her. It didn't seem that amazing but she was always tall and I knew Gumball got taller I just never knew how tall. Maybe it was because I float and don't actually stand.

As he was walking to his resign seat I stood to follow him.

"Miss. Booregard what are you doing?"

I look over seeing the monkey was glaring at me. I felt very unease right then.

"Moving to another seat."

"And what may I ask is wrong with the one you were currently in?"

"No… nothing"

"Then SIT BACK DOWN"

I did as she command sitting in the back while Gumball was in the front I felt very alone without him there to help me. Was I desperate?

As the teacher began her speech I had time to think about me and Gumball. In lunch I said I love him but… do I actually love him or am I just holding onto him because he is only hanging around me and I'm desperate for another life… in a manner of speaking… to come talk with me.

I couldn't explain the emotion I felt towards him I really couldn't explain it and it really scared me for the fact I had no idea what I was feeling towards him. All I knew that the emotions were strong I mean really strong. Or is it fake. No that is impossible I had felt something towards him way before my parent abandon me.

I felt something bounce off my head. I look down seeing what has hit me breaking my thoughts away. It was a crumple piece of paper. I look up seeing who threw it. I bet you could have guess but Gumball wink at me as eh turn back to the front.

Are you as bored as I am?

I gave a small chuckle and wrote back agreeing to what he had ask me.

Soon that same piece of paper found its way back to my desk. I yet again unscramble it and look to see what he wrote.

Want to come over after school.

I look up seeing him looking at me I gave him a slight nod before looking away almost as if we had never even look at each other.

I then felt another piece of paper hit my head. I look at it again.

Whore

I was shock I quickly look up at Gumball. How could he say that about me even after… he not even looking at me… he's asleep. I look over to the side seeing Penny was giving me the death glare.

"Oh"

She turn back looking at Miss. Simians like a perfect angel. A dark idea came to my head. I notice the teacher was not looking at the students. I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket and went into contact. In the way bottom I SAW Penny's number.

I click it.

"…then class General Hayfield turn and field from…"

RING

I saw the teacher stop for a second and I saw Penny cover her right pocket which has her phone it in.

RING

She turns very slowly towards Penny. "Miss. Fitzgerald"

I hung up. But not before I had already done the damage.

The class ends but not before Miss. Simians took away her phone. I went over and woke up Gumball. Well I did after I stop laughing at Penny. I should have felt bad but truly I didn't

"Way Carrie you look happy… anything interesting happen while I was out."

"Nope… nothing at all Gumball… nothing at all."

We went off down to the culinary room. It was right next door to the cafeteria. Ms. Cook was a nice elderly woman. She was a small frying pan she makes some of our lunches and as far as I heard from my peers all those months ago what she makes is 100 times better than what the normal café women make.

She look over seeing that it was actually a small class with only 6 people in it that is including us. If she was disappointed with the turnout she didn't show it.

"Welcome back class oh… I see you have a friend with you, Gumball."

"Yes Ms. Cook this is Carrie."

"A pleasure to meet you Carrie."

I slightly nod a bit. She seem nice enough but I never have trust strangers. She smiled at me. "Now everyone we be in the shop today. All but you Carrie I need to run you through the basics ok dear."

I look at Gumball and follow her as the rest went into the kitchen. I notice Gumball look over at me for a quick second before entering the kitchen. I wish he could have come with me. But if I acted do needy it might seem weird to peers and to him.

Ms. Cook was running me soon the basic ways of cooking and safety techniques. She was a very nice old lady. She was careful and made sure I was following her.

"…That's is why you hand some one a knife by giving them the handle and not the blade."

"Yep" I said in a bored tone I felt bad but it was boring anyone who had sit and listen to these knew what it was like especially because most of these don't even apply to me. Man I am becoming such a bitch. I mean I was a bitch before but not to these extent.

"You know your lucky to have a man like Gumball."

"yep…" Minute processing "…wha… no me and Gumabll are just friends we are not dating."

"That is a ashamed… is he still dating Penny"

I nod feeling quiet annoyed with that last statement. To be honest I don't actually know what it is between those 2 but to be honest I don't care just being with Gumball was good enough for me.

Ms. Cook look over at me smiling class was going to end soon I am going to need to get working on this class. Actually my mind wonder to that dream I had with that girl and a Gumball. The thought of me being a wife and a mother… maybe I could cook a meal to Gumball one of these days. That sounds… nice.

The bell rung as we walk out together. Only one more class and then I will be fine and we could hang out after school.

"Hey Gumball." My heart stop as if my non existent blood stop right there. I look over staring at a barracuda with ling limbs and sharp look to him. He had a very expensive suit on and one of his many teeth one of them was golden.

"Oh hey Kyle." Gumball said casually then his eyes swift over to me I could see the lust burn through him.

One second I was looking at him the next I was down the hall. I heard Gumball call out to me but I just flew and went though a wall. I found myself in a janitors closet.

Why did I run? Why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of Gumball. Am I a coward? And a better question how long as he been at this school? Just seeing Kyle made memories of Earl, Mr. Wilson and Bruce return. I realize what I was doing in school wasn't real and I'm only avoiding my life by doing this.

Just seeing him here prove that to me.

Is there even a point in trying to change my life?

(Gumball's POV)

I watch as Carrie past through he wall. Sadly I was chasing her. Lets just say I didn't have much time to react.

After I stop seeing stars and got back up. Confusion entered my mind. Why did she run what happen it happen right after we ran into Kyle. Why does that name ring a bell. It is like right there in my… Wait the phone… is that the same Kyle that is texting Carrie. No that is impossible… isn't it.

I stood as I heard the bell for class to begin ring. To be honest Miss. Simian can go to hell for all I care. Somewhere in my mind told me to find her. I couldn't bring myself not to care. It was a urge to go searching for her to make sure what it is. I have only had these feelings ounce and that was like I said previously been about Penny.

I walk down the hall looking for where she could have gone. I hope she didn't leave school.

I move down the hall quickly.

"Gumball your suppose to be in class."

I quickly turn and see the jack fo all trades at this school Rocky looking at me. Him and I have been through a lot together I knew he was only looking out for me which I need and appreciate.

"I can Rocky I'm looking for someone."

"That ghost girl."

"How did you…"

"Trust me… I know"

I look at him and a sigh escape my lips. Man he's good. I smile at him and then frown he had this look like he knew something that I didn't.

"Any idea where she could be?"

Rocky look around for a bit. "Either she left the school or she is looking for a place where she can be alone in solitude." He gave me a nod. "I never saw you." He walk off .

"Thank you" I ran off. I had a very vague idea where she might be. As I ran I heard monstrous foot steps behind me.

"GUMBALL"

I turn around quickly seeing none other that the local bully. Tina Rex.

"I have a bone to pick with you." She walk over to me in a very threatening way. Fear grip me but then am image Carrie fearful face made me stop.

I look at her, why am I afraid of her Carrie needs me and I don't have time for another chase right now. She roars at me and charge I stood my ground glaring at her. I had enough with her and possible the only time ever I have this sort of bravery toward the T-Rex.

"NOT NOW TINA" I stood my ground and glare dagger at her. She stop in mid step. "I don't have time for you right now." I turn and walk off stomping even. I didn't hear her follow. Awesome it work. A smile broke out over my face.

As I walk I soon heard something.

"I'm pathetic" I heard a light voice spoke in one of the janitors closet and after that I heard the continuing sobbing.

"Carrie?" The sobbing stop.

I open the door to the janitors closet and there she was holding on hand over her mouth almost like to hide herself. The moment she saw me her face fell into complete horror. I think she didn't want me to see her like this.

"Carrie?"

"Go away"

I went to her. she look up at me ready to argue as I took her and put her into a embrace. She was silent for a second before I felt the tears on my shirt. I held her. I look at her she look so weak so unlike the strong independent goth all those years ago. She was emotional damage wasn't she.

At that exact moment I felt a emotion I have never felt before something so painful and so heated I could sense it. This emotion was directed at this Earl and all who dare hurt my Carrie.

Hate

We miss the last block. I'm going to get that scolding tomorrow. I will deal with it. However at this moment it was me and Carrie heading to my place. Darwin was behind us for some reason.

She was quiet and I did nothing to try make her speak I think she needed the silence anyways. I saw my house over the hill. I smiles and we head off together.

I open the door and held it open for Carrie as she floats in. I couldn't help as my eyes drift to her curve. I hate myself but I couldn't help it at that moment. As I look back out I notice a black car in our drive away next to my car. I wonder who was here.

I heard voices it was my dad and my mom. Why was my mom still home. I went over to the dining room.

"Mom why are you still…" My eyes widen as I felt someone embrace me.

"Gumball you grew."

I look down at the young woman hugging me.

"Lexy?!"

"Miss me"

**Here it is the next part hope you guys like. Next we will dive more into Lexy hope you guys all like.**


	9. nightmares

**Hi fans I have actually been getting a lot of good reviews and to be honest that is why this story has been the focus of my fan fiction career at the moment. No really you have no idea how much it means to me to have all you peoples reading and loving my story. Well enough about me back to what you came to see. **

(Gumball's POV)

I couldn't believe it my twin sister was back after all these years. I haven't seen her sense she decided to live by herself for a couple of years to go out and see the world. She has always been a distant part of my life but she has always been a part of it as well.

She looks pretty much like me but… she was a girl. Heck she was almost as tall as our mother expects for slight differences you could barely tell them apart. And if you were wise and said if those two were sisters you get on my mother's good side almost instantly. She had grown some much since I last saw her which was 6 years ago. Of course she made an effort to send my messages and birth cards and of course I always tried to return the favor.

Lexy gave me a nice smile as we broke apart from the short embrace. I had the feeling like I was forgetting something. I look back and saw Carrie still by the doorway. She looks extremely awkward and there was something in her eyes as she store at me and my twin. It was like a mild fire.

It was like a brick slamming into my face in an instant. They don't know each other.

"Where are my manors…"

"Most likely somewhere in the lost and found bin at school."

I quickly sent a glare Darwin's way he was just whistling acting like he didn't say anything. I look over back at the girls in the room.

"Lexy this is Carrie…"

"Oh you're Carrie he told me about you a bit." Lexy sent her a smile.

"Carrie this is Lexy… my twin sister." The fires in the ghost eyes disappear almost instantly in fact she actually look a bit embarrass. I wonder what wrong I hope she is ok.

"Oh he never told me he had a twin."

"No one ever ask." I said very nonchalantly and to be fair that was the truth. It always pain me to talk about my Twin so I try not to bring it up often especially considering she wasn't home a lot in our childhood and while I went to Elmore she went off to Simpson.

Both of them shook hands and it was nice to see my sister and one of my closet friends meet each other I don't know why it just does. My sister seems a bit hesitant a bit. She was always like this around strangers. She gave Carrie a shy smile and wave slightly after the hand shake and went back to me.

"Hey Gumball when did you break up with Penny?"

"Wha… no I'm still with her I think."

"Oh I'm sorry I just assume you two were… you know"

"What… Oh… OH no no my and Carrie are just good friends."

Carrie adds. "Yeah nothing more or less." The last things we said actually made me feel a bit sad.

I look down for a second thinking of the two women in my life Carrie and Penny and looking at both their differences. Carrie has been there for me and has been really nice. But why do I feel sad when I remember the fact we are just friends. I still can't understand what is wrong with me.

I look back up seeing that Lexy was staring into my face intently. I took a step back. She was really close be it a feet or so. She gave me a weird look and look back at Carrie. I look at her to slightly seeing that she wasn't really looking at me I notice she move away from me slight.

Why did that hurt me more than me being mauled by Tina this morning?

(Lexy's POV)

I saw it and no one can say I didn't.

My brother was sad. No not like being sad because you were scolded or by a sad event or scene type of sadness. No it was more than that a deeper one.

Depression

This right, happy go lucky Gumball was depressed I could feel it in my stomach I don't know how but I did. Was it a sister thing or maybe even a Twin thing. Even those he was depressed I know my brother he was amazing actor if he really wanted to. But eh drop that mask of happiness for a second.

I think it may have something to doing with his girlfriend or maybe. I look quickly over at my brother and his friend sitting at the couch watching a movie. Maybe it as something to do with that girl he is hanging around with. Whatever it was I plan on finding out.

I know I shouldn't dwell into his person life but he is my brother and I care for him and that isn't an excuse to do it than there is none.

(No one's POV)

The Watterson household was quiet noisy most likely much to the Robinson's dismay but heck it wasn't every day you twin you haven't seen in a while comes back. Nicole stays home and took one of her untouched sick days just to catch up with Lexy.

They learn some much mostly that she had applied for a few colleges and was accepted into one actually really close by. She doesn't have a boyfriend and as far as her father was concern that was a good thing. She was incredibly home sick when she was finishing off her school year and she learned how to cook. Not as well as her mother but she knew her way around a kitchen.

Lexy had a black shirt on a bit tight on her but she didn't seem to mind it and she had a blue skirt and just like all of residents of the Watterson household she was shoeless.

Richard was a bit worried even for being a stupid oaf he was known for he still was a father and he knew some of the boys that were at his son high school. Just like his wife he could tell she would be a catch for the boys. Now on a completely unrelated topic he was wondering if he still had his hunting shotgun in the attic.

For Nicole those it was like the void she had in her chest was gone and she felt like her family was complete.

"Man you guys have to see Virginia this time of month is lovely… and not that televised Virginia everyone sees but actual Virginia away from the big cities." Lexy went on

The Watterson household was full of joy having the whole family here. Carrie watch the family talks love filling their voices and she could see how much the family truly love each other. Richard and Nicole were the type never really has a fight that would lead to a divorce. They were the type that never even glances at another somewhat attractive person because they know deep down that they had all they ever wanted with each other.

Even when Lexy was gone for so long they still love her and act as if she never left. The way they smile the way they laugh was great.

Carrie was on the verge of puke.

Not because seeing a family love each other were sickening to her. It was because she watch them love each other as a vision went through her mind.

(Flashback)

It was Christmas day almost 5 years ago. The snow was newly lane making a white blanket across the city of Elmore. The smell of ginger beard coming freshly out of many of the local resident's grandma and mothers. The taste of eggnog against the lips of the happy people across the city.

The city was happy, jolly even and best of yet they were merry and were spending time with their families.

The Watterson's were crazy getting ready and opening the presents that Santa Claus as left them. There smiles couldn't have been wider they even receive a card from Lexy down south.

Bobert's household was calculated and efficient his mother was uploading holiday songs.

Tina and her Father were enjoying a niece feast… by hunting it down at the local zoo as the security try in vain to make them leave.

Teri was opening her present getting what she always wanted a 1001 different signs of the rare diseases.

The Fitzgerald's were off in Quebec with some of their close family.

Everyone was happy and every house had decorations on their houses. Even a lone house that stood alone on the tallest hill in the graveyard was embracing the season to be jolly.

Carrie was sleeping in her bed she was having dreams of a certain cat that we all know and love. A smile was plaster on her face. Soon she started to wake. The sounds of her house usually quite were actually noisy. Many of her family and friends of the family have come over for the holidays.

Carrie stood up and put her usual white dress on. She was still young puberty only recently have had taken effect on her. She made her way down stairs as her ghostly hand of a grandmother wave to her as she gave a nice wave back.

She saw there were a lot of presents under the tree from different family members she even caught a few saying that they were from Santa. She giggle to herself.

Someone from behind quickly pick her up and she was place on someone shoulders. She look down seeing a ghostly figure in a white top hat and a long purple cape. She laugh a bit as her father held her.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS. My little angel." She hugs him as he hug her back.

"There are my two favorite phantoms." Illious Booregard and Carrie look over seeing another ghost float in. She looks like how Carrie will look when she older expects her face was a bit more mature and her hair was a bit more smooth than Carrie's.

"Mom!"

"Ah my sweet Mirabelle." Illious move over to his wife and their lips pick.

Carrie still in his arms. "EWW Mom, Dad gross."

Her mom laughs and took her off her father and places her down. "Carrie go open some of the gift some of us got you." She kisses her forehead. Carrie loves them with all her heart. IN this time in her life she acted as if she felt nothing but pain and misery but there were always to exceptions in her life.

Her family

And the love of her life.

Her parents held each other as if nothing else in the world matter as Carrie went to the tree full of presents as she began to open them. Her afterlife couldn't get any better.

BANG

A cold air shot by everyone. It was as if all the joy was drain away from the room with a single noise.

Carrie smelt something. That smell was of alcohol and something else she would not know until she went and went to work at 'Valentine's Suite'. She still sitting with some of her cousin opening presents slowly look over at the front door.

There he was someone she has never seen before. He was a giant hell he even tower over her father and her father wasn't a short man. The man lumber over to us. It was weird to see a man stumble a bit without any legs. Carrie heard her father mutter something. But she was able to hear it and what he said would be forever burnt into her mind.

"Earl"

The big man lifts with both arms wide open. "BROTHER" He flew over and took her father in his arms and hug him. Her father seems reluctant to return the embrace but he did anyways.

"I hav…haven't seen you in like… 10 years brother." Her father merely nodded to him.

"Earl why are you here you know you weren't invited."

Earl went to her Carrie's mother. "Mirabelle… you haven't change a bit." Carrie noted that he wasn't staring at her face but lower. He hug her and she didn't even seem to try to hug back in fact she look almost disgusted by his touch. His hands were on her back started to move downwards.

"EARL…" That got his attention. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here you know you weren't invited?"

"it's a family gathering and last I check I was still part of this family." Earl look around at the audience of ghost who were staring at him. A smile plastered across his face as that he found the loop hole of the century even those he found nothing really.

Soon the family and friends soon went back to their business as those Earl never showed up. Carrie watch her uncle for a bit and then she shrug and return to her presents. She was happy as she moves through her gift which arrange from a new Ipod to multiple books.

She gave a nice smile something her friends barely ever saw as she stacks her gifts up in a pile. She soon had that weird feeling she was being watch. Carrie look to her right seeing that her Parent were in a different room talking with another ghostly family. She then turn and look to her left and there he was.

Beer can in his hand his drunken stare directly at her. The man her father refers as Earl was watching her and that slightly creep her out.

"Carrie? My I haven't seen you since you were a little girl with pigtails and a little dress on floating about." Earl spoke with this sort of glee in his eyes. She gave him a quick nod as she got up to go to her father and mother she suddenly did feel very safe in her own home. "Hay Carrie come here you haven't seen you Uncle Earl in a while how about a nice hug?" His massive limbs spread waiting for her to come into them.

She was at a small dilemma she really didn't feel safe by doing this but she didn't want to be rude especially towards one of her family members. She took in a deep breath and slowly move towards the huge ghost.

She walk into his embrace he was strong and even for a ghost his touch was cold and frilled. His breath seems staggered especially up close. His grip tightens and she felt his hands rub her back.

It had just then and there did it pop into her head that maybe hugging this man wasn't such a good idea. His grip tightens as she heard his slur voice into her ear. "You have grown into a nice beautiful young woman." That one sentence in most cases would come off as a compliment but it didn't sound or feel like a compliment. She felt like a sheep and she had just embraced the wolf.

"CARRIE!"

Carrie look over seeing her father rush to them and yank her away from her Uncle. Earl stood but he staggers a bit. The next thing Carrie knew was that her Father and 2 of his friends had thrown Earl out into the snow.

She heard yelling as she flew up to her home. All the joy of the day gone and was only now replace with fear.

It was then did she realize that she was crying.

(Time jump, 4 month prior to the events of "I'm in love with a stripper")

Summer was almost done with and school was making its infamous return into the lives of the children of Elmore. Carrie was sleeping in her bedroom. She awoke to this knew day with a groan. She hates getting up. She slowly stood she was still in her blue nightgown as she got up. She went over to her bedroom mirror and sat down. Her long hair now was wild.

She took a brush and went to brush all the knots and wilderness out of her hair. On her bedroom counter were multiple items. From her diary she kept, to her Ipod that she listens to all her music on. She even had a picture of her and Gumball. You see when she hit ghost puberty one of the thing she learn was to become visible to the point where a camera could pick it up.

She was happy with her hair as she floats through her door. As soon as she went through the door she instantly knew something was wrong.

Her house seems off like it was empty. Most of the time that wouldn't concern most teens heck they would rejoice the fact it seem they were alone but not in this sense. It was as if they were spiritually gone. She could always sense them even if they weren't in the general area.

Carrie move down stairs but she felt a breath move by her tail. She looks down the end of the stairwell and there it was a wide open door. A confused look spread across her face. She move very quickly to the door and she went through it. The sun was warm as the summer was coming to an end but it still had its pull. She looks to the side and she saw nothing in her driveway.

They're car it was gone.

She went inside and looks around. "MOM… DAD"

Nothing

She went to the kitchen looking for some sort of note. Panic rose in her heart seeing there were no signs of it. In fact she check the entire house, her room, their room even the living room.

Nothing

Not a note anywhere she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed there numbers.

She waited 3 seconds.

RING

Nothing

RING

Nothing

Ring

Something answered.

"Mom! Where are you…"

"I'm sorry this number you are trying to reach does not exist… please hang up and try again… if not helping call the local…"

She hung up on the voice recording.

She put the phone on the table her eyes wide as she slowly lean against the wall sliding down it. What happen to them, they said they would be home late last night but… did they leave her… did something happen to them… no that wouldn't have explain why their phone numbers no longer exist.

The emo ghost sat there for about 15 minutes trying to have her head warp around what as happen. She had a sudden realization of what she should do.

She dialed 911

"Nine one one emergency how may we help you…"

"Hello, please I can't find my parents they should have been home last night but they are not here"

"Ma'am you know in order to file a missing person alert they must be missing for 24 hours so…"

"Please…"

"… An officer dispatch will common to your house with a close relative… we will look can you give me a description and last known location."

Carrie told them all that she know about her parents and that they went to a restaurant known as 'De Fancy' a stupid stereotypical place. But her mother love those type of things.

She sat down on the couch waiting for anyone.

She even ignored texts from, Penny, Darwin; she even ignored a text from Gumball. She just sat there waiting hoping for anything. She even prayed to the man upstairs that they will be ok.

KNOCK KNOCK

She moves to the door quickly and she swung it wide open. Hope that some slim chance that it was her parents that just wanted to change a phone number for a fresh start. They were weird like that.

But it wasn't her parents it was a Police man. He wasn't the doughnut sheriff like she was expecting no he was actually a warthog. Not really a nice looking one too. He seems to have been through some very rough stuff. "Mat I come in Ma'am"

She gave a slow nod as the man walk in. "I'm sorry I got a call just know… your parents were never at 'De Fancy'."

Her mind froze as if time had stop.

An entire week had gone by and there was nothing. Not a single sign from their car, any phone calls and no one saw them. They just… vanish.

She was in her house looking out the window at the clouds. She was in so much pain and worst part the police were having difficulties finding anyone that was a relative because most if not all of they always return to the underworld. She was alone in this world now and it hurt she finally knew what true depression was. She did not know that today will also be the day she learn what true misery was.

The Warthog earlier from that week whose name was apparently Officer O'Malley had stopped by again. "Umm Miss. Booregard?"

She turns slightly very weak at this point

"We found one of your relatives that will take you up as your guardian."

Carrie slowly stood a bit straighter wondering one it was. A smile was on her face no longer she would have to be alone.

Earl walks into the room.

Soon her memories move remembering that she spent an agonizing week with the man. Force to clean his house, he was drunk a lot and she learn quickly he was not afraid to hit. She learns a bit after that… he was grabby.

She remembers learning about the dept he had to repay and how his towing business wasn't working out so well. That same day she met the infamous Bruce the man that her uncle owed a lot of money to she remembered it perfectly.

She stood in the center of the room with only her bra and panties on. She could not stop the tears going down her eyes as this land Shark circled her. Like a real like shark he was observing his prey. She could tell he like what he saw. Sitting in a chair in the far off corner was her monster of an uncle he was smirking the whole time.

"I don't usually get gothic girls especially this curvy and young… but God knows how much the boys love em… She hired start salary is 30% of what she makes."

"What how about 65%" Earl interjected

"What 65% not even my best get that!" Bruce looks testy and if you ever saw a man like this you wouldn't want to anger him.

"Look at her… trust me you make a lot out of her even with 65%"

"Fine… she starts at 45% and if your right then you can have that damn 65% but 50% of that 65% goes into the dept got it."

"Deal!"

Both men were busy talking she was she scared and sick. However she looks outside and there she saw a patrol car. She notices that they didn't look the door. She picks up her clothes both men still talking and then she look back at the door.

She ran

She went right through the door not even brothering opening it and she move over to the police vehicle. Bruce and Earl both burst through the door seeing her run they were about to give chase when they top seeing she was at the cop car banging at the glass.

The door open and none other than Officer O'Malley got out. "What is…? Miss. Booregard?"

"Please O'Malley you remember my uncle… well he a freak and a monster… eh was trying to sell me into slavery please… help me!" The warthog look behind her she did so too. Earl and Bruce were walking towards them.

"Guys is her statement true."

"Yes… yes it is Officer" earl didn't even deny it. Carrie for ounce felt hope spring into her chest.

"Earl… you work quick… I would think you would wait for a another week." The Warthog serious face turn into a smirk.

"What?" Carrie looks over.

"How's it going Tyler" earl and O'Malley shook and even did a guy hug.

"Good you Earl" Carrie back up but she was stop by Bruce. Earl turns to her.

"Niece I like you to meet my old squad buddy Tyler P. O'Malley." Carrie heart stop right there and then. Earl moved towards her and whisper to her ear.

"You might as well give up… no one is ever going to save you."

She threw up.

She threw up right on the Watterson's carpet right in front of everyone.

The conversation they were having stop almost instantly. Carrie's eyes wide with horror staring at what she had done. She didn't dare look at the faces of the Wattersons.

"Carrie?" She heard Gumball say as he move towards her she still refuses to move.

"Richard go get some clean paper towels." Nicole looks over at her husband who was still staring at the puke but he nod none the same.

Gumball reaches and touches her shoulders. She collapses in his arms. She fainted.

(Penny's POV)

Here I was alone and to be honest miserable. My boyfriend has for the last 4 days has up right as ignored me.

Most of my friends didn't understand considering him and I have been fighting a lot ever since her join the stupid military. But it was because I am worried about him, Right? But now here is this emo ghost freak who had disappear for what 3 months all of a sudden come back and take him from me.

I mean when him and I were making love he out right scream her name right at the end. Can you believe the nerve of him? Now he is acting like eh is the bad guy.

"Thanks for listening" I said all of that to a very close friend of mine. Hear I was telling all of this to him while I was eating my comfort food. Ice cream

He was new like a few others he been here since freshmen year and he has been a great friend of mine. To be honest he has been nicer to me that Gumball as in the last 5 months.

"It's ok Penny I'm always here for you."

I look over at my yellow skin friend. "Thank you Damien you're a great Friend."

"Yeah I know I'm such a good…. _friend_"

(Gumball's POV)

There she was, in my bed unconscious and in pain I could tell. Even worse than that was that she was having nightmares. Her body was squirming against my bed all I could do was hold her head cradling her.

She seems to be a bit calmer with me holding her. Why was all of this happening to her? I know she was already dead technically but… she looks like she was dying or at least fading away. Something was happening in her life and no matter what I did she would always return to the terror that is her after life.

I tried everything in my power to help her and it wasn't enough.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I look over to the counter seeing that Carrie got another text. I felt terrible but just like last time I went and pick it up. It was a text from Earl.

_EARL_

I heard my mind growl the name. For a person I have never met I hated him more than anything on this world. The text said:

_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST COUPLE OF DAY YOU WHORE!_

I only look at the text and my hatred for the man only increase. He was the cause of all her suffering I could feel it. In the end of the day not matter what I did he could break it for her. This one man I have never seen was the problem.

Just then did I realize what I had to do?

"Darwin!" I called out.

I saw him pop his orange head in. "Can you watch Carrie for me."

He look at me and then at her and then back to me again. "Umm… sure why anyways? Are oyu going somewhere?"

I gave him a nod.

"Darwin I'll be back… If Carrie wakes up and wonder where I am tell her I'm going out for a bit… to deal with something." I told my Brother. He only nods at me. I could guess he didn't fully understand which was a good thing.

I move up and hug him.

He was shock but he hug back.

I went to Carrie and hug her while she was sleeping. I turn and walk out.

I was walking down the sidewalk but soon I felt someone walking next to me. I look over and there was Lexy.

"Lexy? What are you doing?"

"Well brother you seem to be in a foul mood and I decide to tag along for you don't do something stupid."

I gave her a nod. Crap this was bad I had to lose her if I was going to do what I was going to do.

I caught across the park. She follow she was talking about something but I was tuning her out at that moment. Until I heard someone call out.

"HEY GUMBALL… who the babe" I look over seeing Tobias running up to me.

I notice my sister get annoyed. A light bulb appears over my head.

"Tobias this i my twin Lexy"

(Lexy's POV)

I was looking at this rainbow fur kid. I was blushing with anger I him but I hid it. I continue to follow Gumball seeing where he was going. I notice this Tobias character was following us. By us I meant me.

"Man Gumball you look hot as a chick."

Gumball seems to be ignoring him. I was trying too. I really was. But much to my dismay he spoke again.

"So hottie… you busy tonight."

"Yes"

"How about this Friday"

"Yes"

"Playing hard to get. I like hoes that play hard to get"

I was clenching my fist trying to calm down. I was doing great at it. That was until this little shit hands took my by the waist.

"Nice skirt"

This rich boy was going far but I held it in. Then I felt his hand slowly lift my skirt up a bit. This guy was rich and believes he could do whatever he wanted.

I saw red

My fist first connected with his nose, than my other with his lips. To end it I kick him square in the family jewels. He toppled over crying as I kick him in the stomach.

"This is what you get you PERVERT"

I look over to Gumball again after I was done. Only to find out that he wasn't there anymore.

(Gumball's POV)

I made it to Earl Booregard's house.


	10. Gumball vs Earl

**You guys have been so good to me you all really have. Also Earl is in another story now check out BlackAcez's Family Ties really good read I'm reading it now. Anyways this one is what I'm pretty sure most of you have been waiting for. Gumball meets Earl.**

(Gumball's POV)

There I stood at the front of the man's house that has been hurting the girl that… that…

I stop I know this sounds weird because in this situation before confrontation you don't usually stop and think about why you're doing it especially if it for a girl. Here I was about to yell and if necessary beat him up if need be for Carrie.

Yeah this man evil and deserves it but am I going this far just for a friend. Why am I not calling the cops and I can't even make myself do it. My gut wanted to deal with this personal and my heart agreed.

Do I… do I lo…

Snap out of it Gumball you shouldn't think of this right now I need to face this man now and if I dwell on it or think too hard on it I'm going to lose my nerve I need to confront this guy.

I look to the house. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I got here. Maybe I dirty lawn or a house that hadn't been painted in years and was falling apart. Heck even a broken window would have made at least my mental idea of this house right. Something to throw it off from the rest of these houses.

But no there was nothing wrong with his house. It was white like all the other houses. It was an average house nothing to separate it from the rest nothing to show that inside of this building was a very evil man.

But nope it was an ordinary house on a regular road.

That scared me more than anything that my imagination could have thought up of.

I move up the walkway going closer to the door. There was a door bell on the door I look over at it. I felt all my confidence leave my body just by looking at the door bell. All I had to do was press it and wait but that little action was worse than actually walking all the way here.

I turn to leave this was stupid idea I shouldn't have come all this way and leave Lexy behind I should have stayed with Carrie and…

…and help her.

I know what I had to do and I was going to do it. I turn with my eyes close and press the bottom before I had time to over think the situation I was in.

I heard the slight ding of the bell from the outside of the house. I stood there for a second and I push the doorbell again this time with thinking. I was confused I didn't even hear the house stir. I press it for the third and final time.

Still nothing happen.

I went and turn the door knob. I twist it but it got stuck. Dang it… of course it was lock what moron would leave their house door open. I curse myself mentally as I turn. I walk down the steps looking at the garage seeing a small run down convertible. Why was this here if no one was home… unless that's Carrie's car.

I look over at it and I went to it. I look through the window and I saw multiple clothe that if I ever saw any girl in I probably get a nose bleed. I was looking through the window at all the stuff in her car but I notice something in the reflection off the car window.

On the second floor of the house… there was an open window.

I turn quickly seeing it was my own eyes there it was. Just slightly open but if I could get in there I could have access to the house and get to the button of what has been happening to Carrie.

Carrie…

Anger burst through my chest. Carrie I promise you after today this sicko would never lay and finger on you even again. I look over at the street seeing if anyone was watching me. The only ones in the area was a teen couple making out by the corner, a mother with her son that as far I could tell were heading to a party because the Boy was holding a present. Finally sitting on the bench of the opposite side of the street was an old Albatross reading the newspaper.

Now or never right?

I got on top of the hood of Carrie's car and aim it. I went to jump with my hands out.

BAM

I slam to the side of the wall. Pain shot up through my chest as I made the impact. Oh god I should have guess that was going to happen. But before I fell I jam my claws into the side of the house.

I use my claws to climb up the wall. I look back and notice that the only one still there was the Albatross he was still reading and apparently didn't hear me slam into the wall. I got into the second floor as I went to the window.

I put my hands under the window and lift it all the way up and jump inside the house.

I have made it inside the lair of the beast. The first single I notice before anything was the hideous odor in the house. It smelt of alcohol, sex and a tiny hint of gasoline.

I felt the puke from in the back of my throat but I push it down with all my might. Carrie lives here. Carrie the nice girl who has been changing my life who deserves more than we treat her lives in this septic tank.

Actually speaking of Carrie, I look around slightly looking at the room I have found myself i. It was a dark purple with an old Victorian era desk with a mirror over it in the side of the room. Some posters of skulls and rock bands but they seem torn and dull. The bed was a small very messy bed with dark sheets on it. I notice the girls' clothing scattered all over the floor I even saw a few of the under garments.

Oh my glob.

I was in Carrie's room. I couldn't even stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. Luckily I was alone. I went up to the desk and look around. I saw a small dairy on the side of the desk.

I wanted to look in it but I wouldn't want to invade her privacy. With all the curiosity in my guy I decided that it would not be the death of this cat.

I glance at the rest of the items which I saw was an old fashion hair brush and 3 photos.

The first one was of 2 ghost adults. It took me and second to realize that they were her parents. I slowly pick it up.

"Where the heck are you guys… why would you leave your only daughter in the hands of this psychopath?" I set it down and look at the next photo and it was the school picture back where we were in middle school. I couldn't suppress a chuckle cause Carrie wasn't in this one she hadn't hit ghost puberty yet but I saw that she drew an arrow on where she was which was next to me.

I remember this fondly we were all taking a picture cause we were leaving middle school for high school and Principle Brown wanted to remember us. That was before he took the transfer to the high school.

(Minor Flashback)

"Can you believe it bro we are done." Darwin cheers as the last hour of school was coming and middle school would be over forever that meant no more Miss. Simians (if only we knew) or being picked on by the high schoolers we were now the high schoolers.

"Yeah Darwin all we got to do is get this picture done and we be fine."

He nods as I saw everyone was lining up the smaller kids in the front and the gigantic kids out back. I saw the love of my life Penny wave to me.

"Umm dude?"

"Yes Darwin?"

"You're making that face again"

I let my face drop instantly glaring at him as we move towards the gymnasium. But before we went in I heard a sigh. I knew that sigh because it was a sigh I heard almost every day. I look over at a janitor's closet.

"Darwin go ahead without me I'll be right back."

"OK bro" Darwin moves out into the gym to find us a seat.

I however turn to the closet and open it up.

"Huh… whose there?" I heard a certain emo hiss.

"It's only your favorite cat." I open it fully seeing Carrie Booregard sitting in the corner apparently writing something. "What's that a love letter." I joked.

She flips her hair unimpressed. "You wished… what do you want anyways Gumball?"

"Just wondering why you are in here when we are all going to go take our picture together." I sat down next to her trying to get a look on what she was writing about but she put it in her bag before I got a good look at it.

"Why would I want to get a picture take?"

"Because it's the whole class so we can all remember each other." I spoke to her with a smile. But that smile disappears when I got a glare from the small ghost.

"I don't show up in photos you nut… remember" before I could even answer she stood up. "Of course you don't why would anyone." She flips her hair yet again like to prove her point.

I stop and think a bit I got a stupid idea but I got it anyways. I ran in front of her as she was about to leave she stop looking at me.

"Come just be with the group whether you're in it or not your with all of us and you will regret it if you don't"

"Maybe I want to feel regret."

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeease… come on I stand with you" For some reason that actually work she slowly gave me a nod and we went and got to go get the picture taken.

I even saw her smile.

I put the picture down remembering that day. My heart was warm for a second I cannot believe she kept after all these years. I look at the last picture it was of me and her together. My mother saw us hanging out with each other and took a snap shot of us. I pick it up staring at it. It must have been a few minutes but I snap back into reality when I saw a tear drop hit the picture. I was shock seeing it and even more so realizing it was my own tear.

"I just wish someone would tell me why I'm feeling right now… I'm so confused."

I look over at the door leading out to the hall I went to it. I open the door and the odor only intensified but I held it in. The first step my foot hit something. I look down seeing a beer bottle roll away from me when I tap it. The floor was littered with beer bottles and cigarette buds.

I went down stairs seeing that the TV was on and he must have been watching the game. I watch for a moment and look around. I went to the table in front of the TV where I saw a half-eaten pizza and a picture of Carrie while she was sleeping with the covers move so you could see her chest. A blush of embarrassment and anger rose. I couldn't take it, it was like the world around me was turning red.

Then I heard it.

A truck coming to a complete stop right outside out in the driveway. The world was clear again I look around and went into the closet but I let a crack be open slightly so I could see out.

I didn't hear anyone walk up the stairs or even the door opening. Was he not coming in?

I slowly open the door again about to walk out but then I heard the distinct buzz of carbon leaving a confine area. In other worlds someone open a beer bottle.

I went back in as the man came into view.

He was big… bigger than I would have thought. He was in a truckers vest and cap. He had some messy facial hair. He was a ghost as well. In hindsight I should have figure. The man had a big beer belly but something fascinated me. HE WAS EATING… AND DRINKING.

And it was not falling through him.

"Woah"

He stops in mid stride.

I mentally curse myself. 'You fucking idiot.'

The ghost turn around looking about his eyes were scanning across the room looking for what cause the noisy he most likely heard. I am so screwed.

"Come out… whoever it is… Carrie? Is that you? What have you come back for your stuff bitch?" Hold it in Gumball… hold it in.

"Well… I can let you go… if… you release some of my stress… so come out… whor…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL HER THAT."

The door I was hiding behind now slams against the wall making a nice hole in the wall. He seemed to have been taken back.

"Who the fuck are you kid... wait… you know Carrie?"

"yes I do… I came here to tell you to leave her THE FUCK alone you hear me." I pointed a finger at his chest. He look down at my finger and back up me. At first I thought he was scared but I soon realize that the look was confusion and anger at the same time.

"Oh… I get it… you that Watterson kid. Bruce told me that some cat was spending some time with Carrie recently. What are you her boyfriend ha nice try brat now get out of my house and tell that bitch I like to see her. "

"No"

I saw him stop as he was going for another beer. He stood there for a second before I heard his voice again. "To the getting out of my house or telling Carrie?"

"Both"

He turn to me I saw something in his eyes and my mind was screaming at me to shut up and leave but my body refused to and the only thing my heart was telling me was to defend the girl… the girl I love.

What did I just say?

"You have one more chance."

"So am I… you better leave her alone or else."

"Or else what, brat?"

Punch him… punch him…. PUNCH HIM! My heart screams…

So I did.

The hulking man stumble back even being a ghost with no legs his tail trip over the sofa behind him and he fell backwards crushing the table that held the picture and half eaten pizza. I look at my fist and then back at him who was slowly stood up. I was weird to strike a ghost it was like I hit something but it almost felt like hitting foam but harder.

"Oh you little brat you have no idea who you are fucking with."

(Carrie's POV)

It was dark nothing but darkness on either side of me. I felt so weak and I look at my hands seeing that they were become fog. Was I fading away? I couldn't keep fighting the current I just wanted it to be done just to end all the pain I felt.

I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry dad… I'm so sorry Gumball…

I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much I feel.

"Why don't you?"

The voice was all around me. I look around in the darkness. "Who is there?"

"Does it truly matter… Gumball needs you… and you need him." The voice was old and familiar I swear I heard it before I just couldn't place it.

"I do need him… please how can I…"

I saw a light appear it from a door way. I am a girl who could take a hint. I went to the door and with a deep breath… I walk through the door.

"GASP" Oxygen filled me lungs as I sat up on a bed. To be more exact Gumball's bed. I look over see Darwin next to me. I think me awaking up out of the blue startled him. I however didn't see Gumball anywhere. "Darwin… were is Gumball?"

"He had to go do an errand"

I gave Darwin a slight nod I had to say I was quite disappointed I really wanted to tell him something to show him how I truly feel. To show him that he was more than just a friend to me. Why can I just tell him how much I care for him all he has done for me in such a short time?

I sat up from the bed stretching. Darwin decides to give me some privacy as I look around. I look at my hand and I notice that I seem a bit clearer now. This for some reason didn't scare me and in fact I felt indifferent about the fact it look like I was fading away. But what about Gumball, won't he miss me? What why he miss a whore like me… he's was better off never knowing I existed? Maybe I should text him see where he is.

I look to get my phone but I notice it on the counter. How did it get all the way over there? I reach and open it.

My heart stop

Earl sent me a text but that wasn't what made me freeze in place it was the fact that some body read it.

Did Gumball…

No he wouldn't do that… unless he thought it could help… but he doesn't know where Earl lives right… he wouldn't…

I called him.

RING

Ring

Come on pick up you stupid cat.

RING

RING

"Hello it's Gumball…"

"Oh thank God Gumball I throu…"

"… sorry can't get tot eh phone right now I'm most like doing something awesome with Darwin or doing something incredibly lame with Miss. Simians you know what to do. BEEP"

The phone fell out of my hands eyes widen. "There no way he…" I just remembered.

Its Gumball I'm talking about… he always finds a way.

I got up and ran off quickly and I just went right through the wall I didn't even tell anyone I was going off. I need to make sure he wasn't where I think he was.

Gumball is strong one of the bravest and strongest men I have ever met.

But Earl could do thing she thought could only happen in nightmares.

(Gumball's POV)

That was easier than I thought. I walk over to the half-drunk ghost as he got off the destroyed table. "Ok this is your last warning don't you ever touch her and don't you even get near her you freak." I kick him in the side of the gut and he fell to his back coughing a bit. Thankfully because of Carrie I learned that ghost after puberty needs to tell themselves to be intangible so I could hit him now.

I walk over to him I lift my foot to make it come down on his stomach but he faze right through the floor. I stomp hard on the floor were the boards that layer the floor crack slightly. I look around the floor my eyes darting to everywhere and my ears were sharp waiting for him to come from behind or from below.

But he didn't come from any one of those directions.

His fist came out from the ceiling above and after that I saw nothing but stars for a second. I stumble slightly as my vision soon came back as Earl was floating right in front of him but his right hand was extended out with his palm out directly at me.

"What are you…"

A blue blast came out of his palm striking me in the chest. The pain was bad and it burned but not in the sense that it was hot in fact it was cold… deathly cold. I stumble back more as it flew at me I couldn't even blink fast enough as his shoulder collide with me slamming me against the wall as eh faze through me. As he did that it felt as if he touches my soul leaving a dark print on it.

I lean against the wall panting. Pain shot through me again as his fist came out of the wall I was leaning on sending me back I flew the strength he gave off sent me right to the floor.

"Oh my…cough cough… my chest."

"and it's just getting started boy." Earl just appears in front of me. I got put and swung at him but before I made contact he teleported.

"Fuck I forgot they could do that." I look around but I then look up but I heard something behind me I slight sound of wind. I turn and slam my fist to whatever was behind me.

Earl clasps his nose as pain groans escape his throat.

I turn to swing again but he blocks it with his right hand. I jump back as I kick at him whom he fazes through my leg.

"You think your tough kid I had tougher fights with indigestion haha."

My claws came out and I swung but he blocks it and he held out his finger as another one of those blue beams shot out and hit my shoulder. Smaller but it was more focus with that one. He did it again this time on my knee. I fell onto one knee holding the injury. I look up as his fist connected with my face.

I tasted the blood before I felt it. I lay there coughing up the blood that was pouring out of my nose.

"Just give up… trust me that whore isn't worth…"

"Don't…you…call… her that."

He looks at me with a look of complete confusion.

"Excuse me. I can call that whore whatever I…"

I leap on him beating him with every inch of power I had. I connected with his cheek first then I got him under that chin. I did a double hit with my right hand right into his nose. I then Spartan kick him right into the TV static and smoke came out of it.

His eyes were shut his breathing was shallow. "That will teach ya…" I gave a final pant as I turn around and walk towards the door.

Cold pain shot right into my back. I fell as a pain breath shot out of my body. The pain it was getting to me. I look expecting to be looking at Earl but… but he was different.

His face wasn't its normal rugged look it was paste no details could be seen his face almost resemble Carrie's right before the feeding frenzy. His body was hunch and he had a singular horn coming out of his hair. But that wasn't all… half of his face was nothing but a skull like it was blown off.

I took a step back.

"Have you ever gone to war son… have you even learn what it was like to kill someone…" His white skin started to be greyer and greyer.

"Do you know what it's like to die?" I couldn't look away I didn't even blink even when my eyes began to water.

Something from in his hands he held it like a staff but soon he held it like someone would with a rifle. It was an old look M1-Grand with a bayonet on it but it seem off a bit evil with weird symbols on it.

It a second he was at me as the bayonet went through my chest. It did nothing to me physically but… but it felt like my soul was cut. Pain, sorrow and even worse… I became scared. It's a fear you can only descried when you are a child and all of a sudden the lights went out and there are nothing but darkness.

His mouth open out and I saw something green from then I heard it. Screaming…. The cries of the damn, the dying… the tortured.

I fell back I couldn't do anything my body wouldn't do anything even my mind was silent only my heart was the one still going.

That was when… I felt him enter my body and that was when I felt him touch my heart with his evil clutches.

Darkness

(Bass POV)

"Bass that was awesome did he go to the hospital?" Vipra slithers next to me. I was walking crocs sister back home from cheer practice. I never ask how a snake could cheer but I didn't ask really.

"Yep… that what he got for call me soulless." I hate guys who say that about red furred guys.

"Wow… you strong." I heard one of my closest friend's sister said in a low sultry voice. I didn't show it but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

He pass an alley way but we heard a deep pain groan. Vipra look over as did I. there in the back was a man shivering in the back of this disgusting alleyway.

I went to go check it out seeing if the guy was ok.

"Bass don't what if he's on something he might attack you."

"I can handle myself… just stay there." I move down the alley way. "Hey buddy you ok." He didn't even look at me if he was in some sort of trances. I finally got to him. "Dude what's wrong with…" I stop.

"oh my god…" I barely whisper. I ran to the shivering man. "VIPRA CALL 911"

"Why what's wrong… who is it.?"

I stare down at a guy I consider a close friend. His once Blue hair now seems a bit paler than usual. His cheerful personality gone it was nothing but a husk of himself trembling his joy filled eyes held nothing but fear. He looks badly beaten.

"its…its… its Gumball"

**DUN DUN DUN. I bet you all hate me. SO that what Earl can do…What will happen did Earl just win? Is Gumball going to die… find out next time… Hope you are all enjoying the story hope the fight scene was good and if you have any ideas open you will bring them up see you next time. Or PM me for ideas or if you just want to talk. Please review it what makes this show up as often as they do. **


	11. A storm is forming

**So here is what I hope you all been waiting for the story is going to take a turn. Now let's see what happens into his chapter shall we.**

(Earl's POV)

The kid drop as I remove myself from his body. That will teach that little bastard to fuck with me and what I do with my property. I morph back into my… casual skin. I look at the boy… Gumdrop I think it was something stupid like that. He was in the fiddle position rocking back in fear as the little… presents I felt him were now taking effect.

I look right into his cold hollow eyes. A sense of satisfaction warms my undead heart. I slowly raise my hand point my index right at his skull. I felt the cold chill of the shadows course through my undead body from into the point of my index.

"Bye bye.. brat ha-ha" I aim but stop.

This shit face most likely as a family doesn't he? Family means they will look for him and if they look for him they would ask around. If they ever found the body all Carrie needs to do is testify and I'm…

Screwed

I lower my finger and sat back on my chair. Speaking of which Carrie may be out looking for him and if she finds him here that would be very bad for business.

I went to the house phone and call someone up. The phone rang for about 2 rings before someone pick up.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"O'Malley it's me Earl"

"Earl how's it going body"

"Bad actually… I was attack in my house hold by that little shit who has been hanging around my daughter lately."

"Did you win?"

"Of course… I just need you to drive here so you can drop him off somewhere… most likely an alleyway."

"Why do I have to do why can't you?"

"I have to stay here just in case Carrie showed up looking for him… are you going to help me or not."

I heard the warthog on the other side make a deep sigh. "Yeah I'm coming" I hung up on him as I sat back tipping back the rest of my beer into my mouth and down my throat. I watch the child he was a strong looking lad. Man he could hit I mean it.

I felt that accursed tremor run through my body as if it's disgusting ink like tentacles were wrapping around my heart. I knew I shouldn't have gone that far but man is he tough well either way I won I won't be seeing him ever again. I place my right hand on my chest hoping to calm the tremor shooting through me.

My warthog friend drove in. He walk out dragging behind him was that vending machine guy who works with Bruce. They both pick up the brat and gave me a pick nod as they left through my door.

I watch them leave. It occur to me at that point that, that little shit someone got into my house and I don't see any way he could have done that. I went up my stairs and look in everyone. I found nothing that was until I entered my niece's room. There it was open as day her window was wide open.

"Wow even when she is not here she is still trying to screw me over." I went over to it and close the window. However when I did I got a good look outside and that when I spot her rushing to my house. She looks panic and a bit scared of coming back. My niece is finally coming home.

How delightful.

I heard her come into she was never really silent.

"EARL!"

Wow she actually sounds mad… and something more not in her voice but I could taste it in her soul something stirring it was more than concern it was way more powerful than that. Whatever it was it was disgusting to my nose. It was as if I stuck my head right into a burnt popcorn bag and took a big ole whiff of it.

I move down stairs giving her a glare but when I saw her face that anger burnt away and gave into something else. I trail down her from seeing her shape the smell coming off her was amazing but I held my composer and look her dead in the eyes. "Where have you been Carrie you haven't come home in what 4 maybe 5 days now?"

"It's none of your business where I was _Earl_" She hisses at me. Damn that was hot.

I shrug slightly as I was moving back to my spot on the TV but then I remember that it was broken. I look at it for a second as I turn back to her she must have notice to cause she look around my entire place. Her expression turn from an aggressive one to a more… worried one. How cute

"Where's Gumball?"

"Who?" I question looking at her with a fake act of confusion.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about he came over didn't he?" She moves towards me her body was tense like she was ready to hit me. That was new she would have act this way towards me before. Maybe I should give her another lesson. But before I could continue my little debate she spoke again.

"Ok then what happened to the TV"

"I was drunk… no one came here Carrie." I told her moving closer to her and like I knew she would she back a way slightly. So I do still have that effect on her. Good.

"Where Gumball Earl, tell me now?" She look panic… is that a tear I see in the corner of her eyes. I haven't seen her cry for a while now.

"I told you once I tell you again… no one was here." She looks right into my eyes and I bore right into hers. I could see all the emotions in her she wanted to do something I knew it but I wasn't sure what those. But our little glaring contest was cut short when she got a phone call.

She picks it up turning away from me.

"Yes who is it… oh I Darwin what… wait you found him…" She quickly looks up at me her eyes fill with shock. Just then I knew what they were talking about I slightly lean back watching her. "… What happen to him… he's in a what…? I'll come as soon as I can" She slowly hung up the phone.

I couldn't control the grin spreading across my face. "Like I said Carrie… no one was here." She turns and flew out the door as my laughter finally escapes my chest.

(Lexy's POV)

This was all my fault.

I sat in the hospital in the waiting room as Gumball was in the ER. My mother wouldn't stop crying she couldn't as my father did everything in his power not to cry for her sake. I sat there unable to move I couldn't. My brother was in so much pain and I was watching him. My anger clench my side if only that jerk Tobias would have left me alone Gumball wouldn't have been like this

My pink fur stood on end I could even think at the moment. When I saw him… oh my God. Tear ran freely from my face.

Not even 10 minutes before hand.

The car we were in stop to speeding halt as my mom jump out of the car and shove her way out. My dad and my two siblings were next. I was with them and in the hall I saw that kid name Bass looking at me with a look of sadness and even fear.

Then I saw it. I turn when I heard my mother wail in such a pain you would have never thought she could make. It was a type of wail that would even make the cries of the damn cringe a bit. Then I saw the bed being push out with my family close behind and that is when I saw him.

His eyes were unfocused he was darting in heavy direction. His mouth was trembling making random words none in which made self. He look like he was beaten out of an inch out of his life and I saw the blood running down his nose and in the back of his mouth. That wasn't even the worst part. Then came the pain breath of hair. He was struggling just to be able to breathe the gasping he made when air didn't get all the way in. It was terrible.

He was my brother, my proud not a care in the world… joking brother. He wasn't just some random patient in the hospital.

His darting eyes stop and focus on mien for a quick second. "Lexy… it's so cold." Was the only thing I was able to hear before he was drag into the ER forcing us to stay behind hoping he was ok. That was when not even 5 minutes later we were told he was in a coma.

I called Carrie soon afterwards. I was about to call Penny but for some reason that didn't seem right. So I choose not to but for some reason it felt like Carrie needed to be here as much as we did.

I saw my father make a phone call as well. He soon came back. "My mom can't come she is also in the hospital for a cough." He looks sad and that was when my father cried. It wasn't the kind he did when he did something wrong or the ones when he didn't get what he wanted. This one was when a man realizes he couldn't do anything. That moment when your son is hurting and you couldn't do anything about it.

"Who… who wou… would do th…this to my…my…my son?" Nicole lost it her tears running free as she breath out that last question in between sobs.

Carrie came in soon. She look at everyone it look like she was panic looking at us She look at Darwin as if she was pleading for him to tell her everything was ok. I guess Darwin also saw it because he looks like he wouldn't be able to. Then he looks at her and shook her head.

"no…no…no no no no NO" I heard her scream she fell to the ground as I saw the tears fall down her face. I went up to her and embrace her I felt her grab onto to me as well. I felt her tears on my shirt and I bet she felt mine on her head.

The doctor came out and it was like piranhas to a dead bull. We were all around him blabbering out random questions.

"He's in a coma but he should be fine we don't know how long he will be in this for… maybe an hour maybe a month we don't know… we are sorry."

"At least he is alive right?" My dad look at my mom hoping for a smile but all he saw was a mother scare for her oldest son.

"Also… we found burned marks on him… it look like he got it from dry ice"

"What?" My mother barely spoke out.

"Ma'am this wasn't a car accident or a fall… he was attacked… and as far as I can tell he fought back to but… it wasn't enough."

"What type of man would do this to my son?"

"We don't know but the authorities will be here soon and they will keep watch of your son don't you worry."

My mother gave a nod but she seems to refuse to leave her spot on the side of the bed watching her son rest in his comatose state. We stood there watching Gumball I could tell we all felt the same but I couldn't help but think I should know what happen to him but in the end of it all I had no idea myself.

My dad moves all of us all to the car. It was for the best that we all get a good night's sleep. We even offer Carrie if she would like to spend the night which she agreed with a hint of depression in her voice.

We drove back home in complete silence no one said a thing and to be honest it was better this way.

The weeping was unbearable those.

Worse part of this we had school tomorrow and to be honest I didn't want to go but moping around the house wasn't going to get Gumball anymore healthy.

(Tobias's POV)

"Who does she think she is punching me in the face?" I couldn't contain my anger how dare she did she know who I am does she even know who my family is. Right behind Masumi's family we are one of the richest families currently living in Elmore.

"You did try to lift her skirt up dude." I turn quickly at one of my friends Banana Joe. He cringe a bit seeing me glare at him. Good I like it when other feared who I was.

"Calm yourself Tobias getting all work up about it won't do you good."

I glance over at an old buddy of mine Kyle. Our fathers knew each other and we have recently meant this past junior year and ever since meeting him I realize how important I am and how I should be able to get what I want and to be frank… I wouldn't mind that pink cat and ghost right now.

Joe was always cautious of him but whatever I didn't really care if he approve of Kyle or not I like him.

"So Tobias, where are we going?" Kyle asks glancing around at the lesser part of town.

"I'm going to get my some… insurance."

We stop right in front of the gates of the local garage.

"Why are we here again?" Kyle glances my way. That was when he heard the roar of an all too familiar reptile.

(Lexy POV)

I could hardly bring myself to get up this morning but my mother wouldn't allow it we had to get to school. I think she wanted us to be distracted about the fact Gumball was currently in a coma and who knew it might actually work.

The 4 of us all got on the school bus as it arrive to say the house wasn't lively this morning would be an understatement. I'm not even sure if mom got out of dead.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go" A voice to the side of me spoke. I look over seeing Darwin dragging himself out of the school bus. He look so depress right now that you might want to stay close to him just to make sure he doesn't do anything that he will regret.

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he needed to go run an errand yesterday and told me to watch Carrie. But the way he said it… when he hugged me… I knew he was going to do something dangerous."

"Darwin you didn't know"

"Yes I did I knew in the back of my mind something like this would happen."

"Darwin plea…" I didn't even see it coming the first second I was talking to Darwin the next I was thrown into the side of the lockers. Star was all I saw, pain was I felt.

"LEXY... TINA WHAT THE HELL?"

That was Darwin yelling. I got out of my pain seeing a massive dinosaur towering over Darwin and me laughing as she walk by off but not before her swinging tail slam into Darwin causing him to cry out in pain.

"Who is that jerk?" I pick my little brother up as he look at me.

"That is Tina Rex… local bully weird she never just randomly attacks someone for no reason."

Weird

We got up not before I notice Tina walk up to that pervert from yesterday I beat up… I believe Gumball called him Tobias was talking with each other. I saw him slip her 5 dollars. I wonder if the two events are connected.

Mt first class was Math and to be honest I just ignored it and how I told the teacher I was sick. To be fair I was but not in the way that would allow anyone to be sent home. Beside my parents would be tick if I got called home.

I sat in the nurse's office and next to me was a paper bear drawing. She glances over to me. "I hope this doesn't sound nosey but have I seen you before?"

"Oh… you might know my brother his name is Gumball we are twins."

"Wow I never knew… I'm Teri."

"Lexy" We shook hands and we waited for the nurse to finish up with this weird eyeball winged kid who poke his eye on accident.

"Where is he today I haven't seen him?"

"…" I didn't want to talk about it but I might as well she seems to generally care. "he's at the hospital"

"Oh my goodness what does he have?"

"A coma"

She was quiet and I think that how it was going to stay. I began to think I haven't really seen Carrie today and to be honest when we were getting on the bus she seem to be way more quiet she even seem to be fading I wonder what that was all about.

It was almost if she felt guilty.

Wait a minute

"SHE KNOWS WHAT HAPPEN" I almost yelled. That however causes everyone in the hall passing by to stop and glance my way and Teri to scoot away from me slightly. It ever causes the nurse to accidently poke the eyeball kid in the eye with her stick thing.

"I have to go" I told Teri and ran off. I had to go find Darwin and then I most find out where Carrie is. She knows what happen to him how I could be so blind it was obvious but… it must have been the fact that we were all too sad to notice really anything.

After a few seconds of running it occurred to me right then. I had no idea what class Darwin as right now. I stop in the middle of the hall way.

The bell rung as the next class was going to start soon. I look around the hall ways looking for my fishy brother. I didn't spot him but I had to get to my next class which would be drama. I went to it as the kids were all there. I didn't really pay attention but as far as I learn that the school is going to put on the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare who on the portrait look like a weird hairless chimp.

What could have happen to my brother? How did he get those burns all over his chest and why was he in a coma so many question rushes to my head.

"Lexy your turn let's see what you got." The teacher said she was obviously bored with everything at the moment and most likely didn't want to deal with another kid who couldn't act.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I stood. I spoke clearly and with as much drama as I could muster the very famous scene at the balcony with my heart put into it.

The teacher seems dumbfounded. "Well class I guess we might have found our Juliet." I gave a bow and went and sat down. I only notice that for some reason all the guys wanted to try out for Romeo next even some who already tried and failed. Weird maybe how I preform showed them how much fun drama could be.

I hope Gumball was doing ok.

(Gumball's POV)

Darkness that all I saw nothing but terrifying darkness. I couldn't move it was so could as if the reaper himself as moves his robes across my body.

"GUM…BALL" I look over hearing the screaming echoes.

That is when I saw everyone I love…

All of them decaying and burning right in front of my eyes…

All alive all screaming.

(Lexy's POV)

Finally it was lunch and I found Darwin sitting at a table that no one uses. He still looks just as miserable as he did this morning.

"Darwin we need to find Carrie"

"Why?" He look up the sadness could even be heard from such a small word.

"Because she might now what…" I was trip as my chin slam into the side of the table. I was on the ground. That was when I saw Tina and Tobias looking down on me laughing.

"What's wrong is the pinky kitty going to cry." They laugh and move away. I stood anger boiling but I would have to deal with those rejects later. Gumball needed me more right now.

"Are you ok lexy?"

"yeah I'm fine Darwin… I think Carrie knows what happen to Gumball."

"Wha… what would make you say that?"

"It's a hunch I don't have time to explain it."

"OK now the next question why wouldn't she tell us?"

"That is what we are going to find out Darwin." I took him by the fin and drag him to where I saw Carrie. Which would be by herself not talking to anyone she look worse than before.

"Carrie?"

"yes" She barely spoke louder than a whisper.

"What happen to Gumball?"

Her face turn from depression to horror quicker then I would have expected. I was right she does know something.

"I don't know what you mean… I got to get to class." She faze through the table gaining quite a distances from us. I leap over the table and ran after her. What the hell got her so spook? I caught up to her and grab her wrist.

"Carrie what happen… who hurt Gumball?"

She faze through my hand which felt like an ice flowing through my veins. "I'm sorry I can't." She turns to leave.

"Carrie… Gumball needs you." Someone spoke behind me. I turn around there he stood Darwin. He was looking at Carrie was pleading eyes. "Please… Gumball did something to defend you didn't he?" Carrie look away almost ashamed. "Please Carrie he needs you to do the same for us."

She stood there for a second and for a bit I was worried that she may teleport on us.

A minute pass

"My uncle did this to him."

For some reason her saying it was much worse that what I could image. Why would her uncle hurt Gumball…? I mean it's not like he ever touch her. "But Gumball did nothing to you why would he..."

"No you don't understand… you think my uncle hurt him to protect me… no my uncle hurt Gumball because Gumball was trying to protect me from him."

"What?" I look at her like she was crazy.

"My uncle is not a good man… in fact he is an evil man… he is not the type of guy who would put his own mother in front of a bullet to save himself."

(Carrie's POV)

It felt weird to admit this to both of them but Darwin was right Gumball stood up for me I must at least try to do the same.

"Ok we go to the authorities and call…"

My heart skips a beat. "No not them… my uncle as connection there and if he is reported they will go and help him out of it. Trust me… I know." They both nod they must have realize if going to the police was an option he would already be behind bars already.

"So we must confront him ourselves there 3 of us and 1 of them."

"No that even worse Darwin… he powerful… and he is a ghost he as power beyond my own… we can't face him."

Lexy look at both of us quickly and look over. "Then we must find out how to beat a ghost… but where we can find that knowledge."

My heart stops as if it just came to life again only to die. I know where we must go.

"I know the place with that information…" They both look at me. "… we must go to my old home."

(Doctor's POV)

This poor child took such a beating I wish I could do more to help but alas I did all I could. All we could do is hope he will wake up.

I heard a heavy knocking. I turn that must be the police body guard here to watch Mr. Watterson.

I open the door and I stood looking at a small but husky looking cop. He was a warthog who as far as I could see as been in a lot of fights.

"Hello doctor… I'm here to watch the kid… the name is Officer O'Malley"

**Done another chapter completed sorry that we didn't have much romance. You know Gumball is kind of in a coma at the moment. Story is getting more intense and next chapter we will see more of this hell Gumball is living in, and the old Booregard estate and finally I hope you Lexboss love this chapter and to all my dedicated fans out there. I will try to get 3 more chapters up before next Monday so hope you all enjoy and leave a review they inspire to write faster and PM if you wanna talk about story or to just talk.**


	12. What is reality

**Hey here comes the next part of the story hope your all ready for this it's going to get dark quickly it is going to be short but it could be one of the most important hope you all like.**

(No one's POV)

"You know if we get caught we are all screwed right?" Bass spoke as he left the Café first giving the thumbs up to the rest of the group. Next coming out was

Croc he in his full military outfit he seems to always wear glances back and forth and got to the other side of the wall.

"Yeah but we need to do this for Gumball's sake." Lexy move out following her would be Darwin and Carrie.

Croc gave a small nod confirming he knew this Bass gave a nod as well knowing that if he back down he was a coward and that was one thing Bass was notand that would be a coward.

"How is he anyways?"

"No good he's in a coma and no one knows when he will wake up out of it." Darwin said kind of quickly but as soon as he realize how right he was his face turn sour yet again. Carrie gave him a pat on the back she also look just as miserable as Darwin but she was trying to hide it. Lexy had the two boys follow her. The Porcupine to her left looking back making sure no one as notice them. To her right the tall reptile lumber next to her he was not glancing at anyone but he was sniffing the air.

The needed to be cautious they were planning on doing one of the riskiest things anyone could do. They were planning on skipping the rest of school in order to go and find whatever they were looking for in Carrie's old house.

"So what is the plan?" Darwin spoke realizing they most likely had 5 more minutes before lunch ended.

"Well I can faze through objects and escape whenever I want but for you guys you need to find an alternate route." Carrie spoke to them look at them seeing they gave her a slight look. "Sorry"

"I say we try to sneak out and if that fails we just book it." Lexy offered.

"Sounds good" Darwin spoke

"Might as well." Bass look over at her.

Croc just merely grunted telling everyone that he was good with the idea.

"And I'll help." Carrie spoke looking at them as they gave her a slight nod.

They move down the hall look around. However they were force to hide out in the bathroom as the bell rung. They were quiet letting the noise die down knowing that the teachers were paying more attention with the horde so if class started they could sneak out when everyone was distracted. The only issue is that this block they all had Miss. Simians and she might notice.

"We have to move quickly who knows how long we have." Carrie spoke just barely louder than a whisper as they all started moving quickly down the hall the door was in sight nothing could stop them now. However…

A door right in front of them swung open as Mr. Smalls walk out of it taking in the air as he had a nice cup of tea in his hands. All 5 teen stop right in there tracks staring at the school counselor as he looking left and right but stop when he saw them.

"Kids what are you doing in this wing none of you have counseling yet" He look at them with a suspicious look soon spread across his face watching them with intent.

"Umm… oh we had to sue the nurse…" Lexy fake cough as the others did one as well trying to prove there point the only one who remains silent was Croc to prideful and stubborn to show weakness to an authority figure.

"So… also five of you… at the same time need a nurse?"

"Yes" Lexy spoke gleefully.

"And all of you are coming from Miss. Simians class right?"

"Ye… yes?" Bass spoke not so sure anymore.

"A teacher I had as a kid and know that she barely lets one kid go to the nurse."

Darwin merely nods his head a bit as fear grip into him.

"And one of you I know for a fact can't get sick and you still say that you all need to go to the nurse." Small cross his arms looking at Carrie.

"Umm… yes" Carrie spoke looking at him. But before he could continue the loud speakers turn on as Principle Brown spoke through it.

"Can the following students please report to the office now… Bass the Porcupine, Croc Scaleback, Lexy Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Carrie Booregard meet me in the office."

Mr. Smalls slowly look at all of us with a slight annoyance to his stare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Small" Carrie spoke lifting herself up gulping slightly his eyes were fix on his mouth.

"As you should be now hold on as I call the…"As his mouth open again Carrie shot up and force herself into the mouth of Mr. Small. Mr. Small body made a quick jerking motion as his head shook in sickening manors but it soon stop.

"What in the name of…" Bass spoke never being told that Carrie can possess people. Even Croc seem slight disturb by what he just witness. Mr. Small pure white skin turn was turn a sickish grayish green, his eyes were rotten yellow and his pupils were blood shot. He had a hunch and his left foot drag for no reason.

"What the actual fu…"

"It's ok… grr… I have to…token over his bo...bo…body now let's go be…fore anyone notices." She spoke with a weird mix of her voice and Mr. Smalls voice as they move towards the exit. His body was soft and his spirit seem to be slightly broken she was holding onto him even those she knew she wouldn't forever  
They were almost there.

"Stop right there children." They turn as Miss. Simians was walking towards them with a wicked spark in her glare.

Croc spoke for the first time today. "Well… we're fucked"

(Gumball's POV)

Darkness that all I felt it was so cold how can something be this ungodly cold. Laughter I been hearing its echo for years now. I felt so old but I look so young. It was waiting for me in the darkness and if I venture out into the darkness it was going to get me.

But was that really the worse way to go would it be quick would I find answers cause me standing here won't help me either and I might die here without any food or water… or company.

My heart was hurting I miss everyone. Darwin, my parents, Lexy and… and Carrie. I really did miss her it burnt my heart every time I thought of her. I could do nothing I did not know where they were and the only way to find out was venturing into the darkness but… if I did that… I would die right. The darkness would consume me and rip me part.

But you don't know that yet Gumball. A voice spoke to me. I look all around for this voice but I saw nothing. "Whose there?"

"No one and everyone… Gumball the only way to find out is to try."

"But the darkness would get me."

"Tell me isn't your friends worth the risk, isn't your family worth the risk… isn't Carrie worth the risk." I store into the darkness hearing his echo fade away. I had no idea who that was but… he was right they were worth it.

I took a deep breath… and I took my first step

Then I felt it grab me.

(Carrie's POV)

Oh no this is bad did our attempt to gain anything fail before it even began. The others look just as scared and not sure what to do Miss. Simians was not a woman to fuck around with… hell sometimes I think she is actually evil deep down.

"What are you children doing?... Good work Mr. Smalls for catching them." She spoke putting her ape like hand son her hips as she cast a glare at them kids.

"N…n…no pro…problem… Miss. Simians" I could barely choke out. Man why is it so hard for me to possess people lately. I mean not like I do it often. The monkey in front of us slowly looks at me she seems to be taking in my greenish sick look.

"Oh my… Mr. Small you look terrible what's wrong?" She look at me I had to do something quick before she caught on sadly only one thing came to my mind.

"ye..yes Miss…" I leap upon her jumping out of his body quickly. "EVERYONE RUN FOR IT" I screech as I flew towards the door.

"MR. SMALLS WHAT IS… wait a minute… Children get back her" The nutso teacher shove Mr. Smalls off her making him small into them roof and then back down on the ground. She leap on both her legs and beat her hands against her chest and made a horrid monkey sound as she gave pursuit.

"We are soooooo getting detention for this." Darwin spoke as he ran ahead of us.

"Yeah either way it was nice knowing you guys." Bass move alongside us. Croc just grunted a she was in the back with Lexy. There it was the fence if we got over that we were home free. I was the first one there I just faze through it. However the others didn't have that ability.

"Children STOP. THIS. INSTANT"

Bass did a leap dive landing in the garage but he stood quickly. "Run guys your almost there." Darwin leaps with all his might and he was caught in Bass's arms who drop him right after that. Lexy was about to make the jump but as she reach the fence her tail was grab. Lexy let out a small yelp as she look back seeing the derange monkey holding onto her tail.

"Haha caught you Watterson." Miss. Simians laugh as she drag Lexy who was clinging to the fence like it was her life line and in fact it was.

"LEXY" Bass, Darwin and I went and took her hands she was holding onto us. It was true Monkeys were 10 times stronger than any man I met.

"I let your brother pull the wool over my eyes enough… I'm not letting you do the same."

"We got you sister don't you worry." Darwin said and the response he was given was Lexy screaming. Miss. Simians was giving this evil laugh.

"Nothing can save you…" Miss. Simians was sent flying as her grip was release making Lexy fall to the ground. Miss. Simians was sent hurtling into a garage container as it slam shut on her and to make matters worse a garage truck was coming to pick up the trash. Everyone look over seeing Croc standing there as he lowers his tail.

"Croc!... did you just tail whip a teacher." Bass spoke like eh couldn't believe it. "man that's gutsy." Croc lowered down and pick Lexy up as he leap over the fence landing down. I notice Lexy's tail was… missing some fur.

"Umm… Lexy?" I said slowly. Croc let her down as she turn to me.

"Yeah Carrie?" I slowly look at her and then move my hand so it was aiming at the end of her tail.

"Yeah what's wrong with…" She stops as she realizes that some of her fur was missing. "… THAT STPUID APE…" She attempted to leap the fence but Croc held her back. "LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER." Croc hoisted her over his shoulder as she was still flailing about trying to get to Miss. Simians. Croc look at me and then a gesture that I assume he meant. 'Lead the way.'

We were off.

(Gumball's POV)

The pain and the cold it is unbearable but it wouldn't relent the creature the shadows were all over me beating me with it intense might. I felt every bone in my body break each one of the terrible cracks shot through my body but I also felt my bones heal quickly.

Where am I? Is this hell… am I dead?

I felt the creature hiss in my here for some reason it hiss sounds so familiar where have I heard that low soft voice before. I was trying to think anything to get my mind off the pain.

The shadow beast hiss into my ear again but this time it was words and not just a growl and when it spoke I knew that voice. "Wake up Gumball'  
Carrie

I awoke my head beating sweat I couldn't stop the gasp escaping my mouth.

"Gumball you're awake." I felt someone wrap their arms around me I flinch away from the touch looking over. But I stop seeing who was hugging me. It was Carrie.

'Ca… Carrie" I barely said past a whisper it was almost like seeing her like this so close shut my mind off.

"You were having another nightmare deary"

I only just accord to me just then that… we were both in the same bed together and we were both naked. I let out a gasp as I leap out of bed. By leap I meant I freak out anf flailed around and fell on my arse out of bed. "Ouch"

"Gumball are you ok what's wrong." Carrie flew over to me helping me up. I stop I couldn't remove my eyes on her beautiful form. Her curve was way more dramatic that I remember her chest seem slightly bigger her hair was longer… in fact her face seem more mature… Carrie was an adult.

I just then realize yet again I was still naked I took the covers and move it around my waist. I heard her laugh. "Gumball it's not like I haven't seen this all before." I look at her like she was a mad woman.

"Carrie what are you talking about."

"Gumball… were married remember."

Wha… what, I look at her for a second before I rush into the bathroom. Wait a minute how did I know there was a bathroom here. I look into the minor and my jaw drop. I had a small beard, and I seem… older.

I look down my body seeing that I was taller and that I seem way more fit than I ever was that I could remember.

"Gumball… you're having nightmares about the past again… here take the medicine." She held up a yellow bottle case. I just remember 'that's right I need those' I took them and swallow two down. Carrie was giving me a warm smile as I remember everything again. That's right I grew up…

Before I could finish my think I heard something that made my heart drop. I heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Oh that's Gumdrop again I'll go make sure he doesn't need a changing." My wif… I mean Carrie kiss my cheek and flew off.

What the heck

(Carrie's POV)

We finally made it and to say I was ready for this… I would be lying. There it was a place I haven't seen in nearly 4 months. My house… the Booregard's estate. It stood like a titan towering over the graves that surround the building. It sat on the hill it seems like it has been unattended too. But don't let that fool you that is how my parents like it.

And I wonder why none of the girls wanted to sleep over. I mean when living in it I felt nothing but a home but being gone all this time I finally see how intimidating it truly was.

Lexy went and walk up to me. About half way through the walk here she finally settles down and Croc let her go. He seems to be rubbing his shoulder a lot after that but he didn't voice any complaint and to be honest I swear he could only say like 3 things a day.

"Sooo… this is your actual house Carrie?" She looks at me and I barely gave her a glance as I only nod. I didn't know what to say it has been so long it was a bit overwhelming almost like I didn't belong it was like a coal in my unuseful stomach. I didn't want to be here.

"Are you sure you can go through with this?" Darwin asks from behind us. Even knowing that this might be one of the only ways to save Gumball he still showed concern to another person. Albeit a flaw or a virtue in his design that is up to you.

"No I can't" I said the truth. "But this is the only way we know to save Gumball." Everyone look at me and gave a nod. We went to the door I phase through looking around. Nothing as change not one bit. It's still like I'm waiting to see my mother in the kitchen cooking and my father in his office doing paper work. But I know that is a fantasy that I will never see again.

"Ok guys I think we need to…" I turn around and saw an empty hall way. "Oh… that's right" A blush crept upon my face as I open the door. All 4 of them gave me this off look as they went in.

"Man this is spooky." Darwin spoke out looking around Bass silently agreed with him.

"Thanks" I said sarcasm shooting through my voice.

"Sorry"

"It doesn't really matter… besides if my father or mother heard it they would have taken it as a compliment."

"So where to now Carrie?" Lexy spoke to me as she looks up at me. I took a deep sigh escapes my lips as I turn to a Victorian style door. "We got to go into my father's office… it may hold the answers we seek."

Lexy looks over at Bass and Croc most likely they are our hired muscle. "Can you two kindly guard the entrance anything comes near this house call us ok." Croc obeyed quickly moving to the door as Bass gave a short nod and followed the reptile. Leaving Lexy, Darwin and I looking around in my father's office.  
We search my father's office but sadly most of the things in here were remove. The only thing that was still here was his ancient oak desk and some portraits of the family. I look through the desk finding nothing but in the top desk drawer I found a locket with a tag on it.

'HAPPY 18TH UNBIRTHDAY SIGN MOTHER AND FATHER' I open it up and saw one the left was both my parents and to the right was a picture of me and Gumball. I let a tear slid down my face. I forgot my unbirthday was 2 months from now. It would be just like them to get my gift 6 months in advance. A tear slid down my face I couldn't stop it.

"Which one is Earl?" Darwin spoke getting me and Lexy's attention. We both turn seeing he was looking at the full family portrait. I slow flew over to it.  
In the center of the picture was my father and mother holding a little baby. It was me; I look to the side and saw the decayed hand of my grandmother and above her was this reaper like being it was my granddad. I look seeing all my uncles, aunts and cousins but my eyes feel to a figure right in the back not seeing to care. He almost seems resentful in this portrait. I pointed to him.

"That's him right there."

"What's this?" I look over seeing that she notice a plaque on my father's desk it was his motto.

"Oh that's my dad motto… the answers you seek is always behind the family… cheesy right"

"yeah a bit…"

I stop and look at the plaque and then back at the portrait. "Come now dad you're not that obvious are you."

I went to the picture and remove it and there behind it were 5 books.

"Wow… I never knew."

Darwin went next to me getting a better look at the books. Lexy move came to my left looking as well at the books. The 5 books were.

_The Booregard family_

_Life in the after life_

_The Tiers_

_Magic and the dark arts_

And finally

_How to be a good paren_t

A smile was found on my lips seeing the last one. So that is where he learns all of that from. However none of them seem to be what I'm looking for expect for one.

I pulled out the book called "The Tiers"

"Maybe this is what we are looking for it might hold what my uncle did to Gumball." The book was smaller than the rest of them but for some reason it seem to be the most important of the 5. It wasn't even a book really it was more like a scroll.

I roll it down and I saw something that made my body stop. I saw the words.

The 11 Tiers of the undead

It range from Tier 0 to tier 11

"Woah"

(Earl's POV)

I sense it. Someone as entered the mansion. Carrie you fucking bitch you always do what you are told not to do.

"Illious what am I going to do about your daughter."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER EARL" I heard his screaming he was not in a good mood.

"I'm sorry you know I can't… don't worry I take very good care of her."

"Please Earl don't…"I stop slightly hesitating when I heard Mirabelle Voice.

"I'm sorry but I got a bitch to find." I look over at a vacuum cleaner the glowing in its body was glowing more intense. I pick it up and threw it into a chest as I walk out of my basement.

**The next installment will be here very soon it is going be a intermission about the tiers nothing really story wise. Seeya. Stuff is going to get interesting after the intermission for a lot of characters it going to be my longest chapter yet.**


	13. Tiers

**Hey everyone this is one if not the last intermissions this one will deal with the Tiers of the undead this is mostly educational but it does farther the plot hope you all enjoy.**

(Carrie's point of view)

The scrolls was long and there were actually pictures to it. But something about this scroll seem dark. Almost like just by touching it I was diving into something evil like a shadows that are following you. Or that figures that lurks in your reflection.

I saw that the letters were written in a language I could not under stand.

"Oh well…" But before I put it down the words seem to form into English for me. I could understand it. "Weird"

"Can you read it Carrie?" Darwin ask I gave him a slight nod. I look at a symbol at the top of the scroll. It was a star with eleven points on it. In the middle was an eye. The star itself was black but the eye was red.

It was memorizing I didn't even know the symbol yet… it felt so welcoming almost like Gumball's touch.

I shook out of my trance as I glance down at the first part.

**Tier 0- **_This is the tier that comes along a spirit is born through the means of two undead give birth or the spirit enters the after life but does not proceed into the Abyss or Haven they choose to stay in the world of the living. They must first go through a stage similar to infancy to the living. The power of these creatures especially for ghost are limited and the only thing they receives is minor phasing allowing them to pass through solid object for a couple seconds. This is a natural stage all ghost go through._

**Tier 1- **_This is another stage that will come to most undead beings with in time. The power gain through this stage is also quite minor. There body can now contain the power giving to them through the afterlife. The spirit will gain a bit more power phasing but nothing to be envied. Possession is gain in this tier not very strong but they will activate it. Another ability is inaccurate teleportation through a certain distance. This stage is also natural time will activate this tier. This Tier also unlocks the unique ability a spirit can start performing._

**Tier 2- **_This is the final stage that a spirit will gain through time. This is the part in when mortals will refer to it as puberty. This is the part in there afterlife they can finally unleash there true potential but they must train to get there. They have more control over the abilities they have gain in previous Tiers. But this Tier relays on will power like teenagers to mortals how they have higher wills so do the spirits. They however lose the ability to phase whenever they wish. It is because they start having a physical from allowing them to consume and touch. Only if they have the will to do so._

I stops reading for a second and reads over the last part again. I take a second to look at my fading form. The will to. I go back to reading.

**Tier 3- **_This tier is not a natural gain one. The means to unlock this tier is to have control of the second tier. They must control the previous powers before there body is ready to continue the training into the tiers. Teleportation is a bit more accurate. They also able to throw there voices. They also are able to unlock minor invisibility for briefs amounts of time unless that's the unique ability. This also taps into the spiritual aspect of the afterlife._

**Tier 4- **_This stage is activated when the spirit as tap deeper into the spiritual world. This tier allows mediation to form. Not only to clear the mind but able to glimpse into world beyond the living. This Tier also allows the spirit to have access to the spiritual beams. These 4 beams are weapons that the soul taps into and use. The beams are_

_Red Beam- This beam as a red glow to it. It is the beam of heat that burns the enemies aim at it._

_Blue Beam- This beam as a blue glow to it. It is the beam of freezing burn like dry ice. It gives freezing burning sensation._

_Yellow Beam- this beam as a yellow glow to it. It gives burst of shock and paralyzation attributes._

_Green Beam- This beam as a green glow to it. This beam shoots off beam of plague ability. This is a beam that as a nasty slide effect later and affects over time._

**Tier 5- **_This is the tier just below the average power of ghost in full adult stages. At this stage they can possess living and inanimate objects. They can mentally talk to a person but it will give that person a headache. There special gift should be average by now. They are also able to do a ghostly wails. They can even make people have nightmares. Fear as become a advantage to them like most ghost use it to there advantages. At this stage they must choose one of the 4 beams to start mastering. There teleportation should be impressive and They can even contact and speak to the after life._

**Tier 6- **_This is the full extent of a ghosts natural power. Nothing else can be gain unless the ghost as magic but magic does not effect the Tiers. All there powers should have been mastered to the point when the spirit is at the average power but you can be strong than another tier 6. You cannot go past this tier unless you dive into darker means of going into the next Tiers._

I was reading but I had a sense that I should stop reading. It was as if a dark wall was in front of me but it beckon her in. She however saw a small note written into the scroll. It was form her father.

"Carrie if you ever find this scroll you must not read past this line. But if you are a young adult then the risk is up to to decide but I warm you… don't be tempted ever to do when the next's tier tell you to… trust me."

I look at it. I must read something seem off it really did and she must know what the others were. But I mumble something.

"Dad if your listening I promise."

**Tier 7- **_This tier is a tier beyond reach from any ghost. In order to gain this tier the spirit must enter the Abyss. The Abyss is a world that captures and tortures souls. This is the after life version of the Christian's Hell. Any pilgrimage into the Abyss not matter how successful will change this spirit and unusually not for the better. They must spend at least a week in the Abyss and be able to escape it. But after leaving the Abyss the power you gain will be unimaginable. The spirit will have full mastery of the beam they choose to master. They are able to possess large areas at a time. They are referred to Phantoms by the living. They can talk and even control small creatures._

**Tier 8- **_Here they must face what it is means to die. Either they must relive death if they were alive ounce or feel what it means to die. This might also might cause you to be bind and tarp in the Abyss. In order to get to the eighth tier they must understand what they truly are. They here can get powers like the call of the damn, a more concentrate beam, and are able to do wraiths touch one of the most feared and damnable moves in the spiritual world. This might cause nightmares and for the untrained even put them in a coma and make them go to the gates of the abyss itself. They can also control and break the wills of minor ghost. They also get a transform form and they activates a spiritual weapon of there choice._

**Tier 9- **_This tier is beyond what most spirits can get to. They must enter the abyss for a long distance of time and train in there. There beam as become beyond dangerous it has become even lethal to other spirits. Shadows and elemental powers are also attain at this tier. They can even crush minds with some concentrations. They learn many torture means to break people they are experts torturers they can even cause nightmares and illusions they are also able to shift there form._

**Tier 10- **_This tier is the tier were all previous powers have become mastered and honed. They can even conjure beast from the abyss and there weapon as become a impressive weapon and there transform as become its true power. They can easily control other ghost. _

**Tier 11- **_To become this Tier is to be bind to the Abyss and be tortured and suffer there for more than a full year. They are beyond powerful and they know powers that have more in common with demons then spirits. They have the unique ability to drive someone into insanity. Almost nothing is known about this rank cause none have ever been seen._

_If there is a way to get to the forbidden Tiers that don't involve going into the Abyss as never been recorded and is assume there is none._

_These are the 12 tiers of the spirits._

I gaze at this scroll but as I look at the last symbol on the scroll which was the same 11 sided star expect the eye was still there but there was another symbol in the pupil. I look hard at it and the longer I gaze trying to figure it out the more my mind went blank. I wanted this symbol I need the power of the abyss. If I don't go into the abyss I won't beat Earl and… I could save Gumball.

I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"You can keep him alive… forever" The voice was sweet and inviting. "Now my dear… just say please teach me master."

I nod slightly. I need him. "Ple…please te… teach me… mast…"

"SOMEONE IS COMING" Bass called into the room. I snap back into reality that desire to gain all the power was gone. I didn't know what came over me. I look over.

I gaze out the window as my heart drop.

My uncle was coming up the drive way.

**Ta dah I hope you guys like and I wonder if you can guess what Tier Earl is at. I hope you like the next chapter will take some time it's going to be a long one and also I have decided there will be 20 chapters so 7 left.** **Until next time. Review or pm me if you want to talk.**


	14. The rise of Darkness part 1

**Here it is this should be the longest chapter yet. I hope you guys all like we be hitting a lot of powerful point here. Guess what we even get to see Earl's Origin hope you guys like this one I will put my heart and soul into this one.**

(Earl's POV)

The car finally pulls up to the mansion at the top of the gave yard. My heart fills with anger seeing this place. Why can't anything go my way for once.

"Enough with the pouty face Earl."

"MOM its not a pouty face it's a mad face!"

"Whatever you say honey." I look over seeing my mom and dad get out of the car.

"Why did we have to move what was wrong with England?"

"Well… dad got a job here." I turn quickly and saw my little brother looking at me. He was sitting there looking at me to see if I agreed with his statement. A smile spread across my face I could stay mad with him looking down shyly.

"Yeah I guess your right Illusius" I got out of the car and we followed each other. The house was big it was no castle like back home but it will do. The place was 3 stories and was old looking but I could figure my parents like it this way. I just wish we didn't have to move but oh well.

"Well kids welcome to the Booregard estate."

They walk in we had a few movers put our stuff in the living room so it was littered with boxes. I look around at all this stuff. I never figure how when my parents said they were moving that they were going to move to some place that no one as every heard of. Elmore.

"Ok you two get your clothe and find something nice for school tomorrow." Mom call out.

"What we just got here" I call back.

"I don't wanna go to school" Illusius spoke out.

"to bad you heard your mother." Dad spoke as he was sharpening his scythe. I gave out a sharp sigh. As I search for my clothe.

"This really does bite Earl." I look at him smiling.

"Don't worry, it will be fun… beside I bet you meet a cute girl tomorrow."

"Shut up."

I gave a slight chuckle.

I pulled out to this fucking forsaken house as I got out of my pick up turn. I sense Carrie was right in that house. I couldn't stop the growl escaping my lips.

Man how much I hate this house.

(Carrie's POV)

How did he know we were even here. It was impossible... I stop and quickly glance at the scroll holding the tiers I read about. He could far more powerful than I could even imagine. Oh no what have I gotten all of my friends into.

She glance over at Lexy and Darwin as they gaze out the window. It occurred to me then they have never actually seen my uncle this was there first time even seeing the monster.

The pit in my stomach only increase how could i have been so stupid I knew i shouldn't have brought them here. Why did they have to come find me they were safer away from me like Gumball was before he met me.

Then it hit me right then and there. I was right Gumball was safer when I just vanish but no I had to come back he had to be there that one night and now he is in a coma because of this. It was all my fault I brought all of them in my troubles. How could I have been so selfish.

We went out of my father's office and look at Bass and Croc. Both of them were big men. Both very strong but I knew if Gumball couldn't beat him these two didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

Maybe he didn't know we were in here.

The minutes past like hours as if we were waiting for the reaper here for our souls.

Another minute the hair on the back of my neck stood. I don't know why but I have lived with him for 3 months and this moment were more terrifying then any amount of time I have spent with him.

Was it because my friends were here. Was it because they were about to find out what I have went through for all these past 3 months.

I was more worried for them then I was for myself. It was weird I have never felt this way toward anyone expect Gumball... maybe because these people were my friends. I was especially worried for Lexy.

Still nothing happen. Maybe he really didn't know.

"CARRIE COME OUT HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO GO IN THERE BITCH." He screech right outside the door.

My heart stops for a quick second.

I didn't even sense that he was that close. I could always sense my family members even him. But maybe he was so strong he could hide his presence even form me.

I move forward slightly.

"Guys leave... he only wants me" I spoke barely a whisper I didn't want them to get involve with what I'm dealing with.

"No like heck we are leaving you with this nut job." Darwin spoke.

I gave him a weak smile. He only said it cause he didn't know what he was getting himself into if he did know he would have taken my advice.

"That is IT... I'm coming in." Earl began to phase through the door. Bass and Croc in front of us being the bigger guys in the room. Earl came into the room he look around. He actually seem to be a bit surprise seeing everyone else in the room. Did he only expect on finding me here?

He glance around at everyone not really impress by anything he saw but however i did notice his eyes stop at Lexy for a second before continue his search. he stop looking at me.

"Oh hello Carrie I see you made some new friends how sweet now lets go I got dinner prepared." Did he really just try to be the good parent imagine? He move towards me in a fatherly way... a movement that didn't fit him. I actually move backwards it was completely instinctual I didn't even process the fact I should have back up my body just move on its known. He seem to have seen in and for some reason that only made him more annoyed.

"Carrie come here... NOW" He hiss but i caught a small crack of a demonic echo in his voice when he said the last part. Bass and Croc stood in front of us blocking his path.

"If you two fools want to get hurt then I suggest moving."

Bass took a step forward. "No you sick fuck... you the one who hurt Gumball aren't you."

"Oh and what are you... his boyfriend?" I saw the smirk spread across his face. I knew what he was trying to do he was trying to get him to move to get him angry so he would make the mistake.

"Shut up you freak." Bass lung at him, Croc reach out to stop him form doing this but he couldn't get him in time. Bass ran at the ghost as he swung his fist at Earl/

Much to my shock he connected. Earl move back slightly as Bass slam his left hand into his face again. He lowered down and then upper cut him. Earl fell back Bass had a fire in his eyes. His knees lift slamming into Earl's stomach making him lean down a bit as Bass axe handle him making the brute of a ghost fall down to the floor.

Bass stood over the man panting heavily as he remove some sweat form his brow. I was amaze he just easily took down my tormentor like it was nothing.

"Is everyone ok?" He glance over to us we all gave him a nod which he smiled at us.

"they are fine but you are not." Earl voice shot up as Bass turn quickly but he was upper cut by Earl he went flying into the air before crashing down on a table breaking it. Earl stood up completely fine. All the places you would expect him to be injured it wasn't. I could even believe Earl stood there untouched.

"Now then where were we... aww yes... Carrie here now." He move towards us. Lexy took my hand as I took hers. Earl was about to get to us but before that Croc ran at him and swung his massive tail at him.

It work on Miss. Simians but not on him. He phase right through it. Croc stumbles slightly and looks over as the blue beam shot out of my uncles hands and sent the reptile back and the giant fell over as if he was nothing to him.

"That was actually a little sad is that the best you could do Car-rie." He said in such a sing song manner but that was even worse than him saying it normally. I felt the tears and I couldn't fight them back. I just drag everyone I care for into something that they wouldn't be able to get themselves out of.

He aim his fingers at us as he slowly walk towards us. "So this is the people my niece as been hanging around with in the last few days... I was always curious."

Darwin whispers slightly. "I say on 3 we run and lets hope Bass and Croc can as well." We slightly gave him a nod in confirmation.

Earl seem to be looking at us as a evil chuckle escape his lips. I felt my hope crack. "Don't you dare try to run... I may have to go pay Gumball a visit." He said looking directly at me the whole time.

I stood unable to move I was too scared to.

But Lexy spoke out. "Ha have fun with that... we have the police guarding him and if you go close to him al he got to say your the one who did that too him and guess what... you will be arrest instantly."

He glances over at us like we told him an ending of a movie that he already seen.

"Oh no not the police" He gasp.

Was he mocking us.

He laugh and he continued to laugh but slowly I began to realize something. It was there the whole time and i didn't even notice it.

"O'malley" I whisper slight but it was enough to catch Lexy's and Darwins's attention.

"Who?"

"Oh its just a squad mate of mine... he owes me a lot and..." His smirk slowly spread across his face. "That brave dedicated man was sign to defend a poor teen who was attack and put in a coma... isn't he a brave man."

He let out a small chuckle and at that moment he turn around and he vanish into thin air as he use his power to teleport out of there letting the air sink into us.

We rush to the hospital.

(Gumball's POV)

I watch I had no idea what else to do. There she was Carrie… my Carrie holding my child in her soft hands as she cradle him. The child was small with blue fur just like mine. He was the spitting image of me. He was beautiful… she was even more beautiful.

She looks up at me with her longing eyes. I went over to her like if my body moves on its own, keeping my eyes never leaving hers. She gave me a smile as he lean towards her as our lips met. It was amazing I felt my body melt against her but I knew I couldn't with the baby between us.

She pulls away first as my body felt a chill as she left my side she moves over and place the infant in the crib. She looks at me smiling. I needed to touch her it almost hurts when we were apart. I couldn't understand why.

It also felt like I was forgetting something important.

It was on the tip of my tongue but every time I tried to force it out I would forget why I was remembering it.

"Hey Carrie what day is it?" She glances over at me slightly and I saw a sad face appear slightly.

"It's a Wednesday; I know you must get to work." She look at me as she move towards me and wrap her hands around me I lead her as well. It almost felt like we were newlyweds well for me it did. I wonder where I work.

It flashes in my head quickly. That right I work at the rainbow factory man how could I forget man this is almost as bad as that one time I was late for military training and Lars chewed me a new…

Wait a minute.

"Weird."

Carrie glances at me for a second with concern. "What's the matter my love?"

"Sorry I'm just thinking about my Military career and I can't remember why I'm still not doing it." I look in the mirror I look like I was only twenty. Shouldn't I still be enlisted? I look at my wife's pure white face she seem confused like she didn't know what I was talking about.

Why wouldn't she.

But soon her face soon fell from confusion into sadness. "Honey don't you remember you hit your head in a battle you're a purple heart hero remember." She looks behind me I glance over as well seeing a shrine like tablet over our fire place with different medals and pictures of people in the army. I then saw myself in a picture with bandages around my head smiling at the camera and over it was a purple heart.

"That's right… I fell off a one story building cause of a missile."

"Yeah… I hate it when you bring it up." I look at her as my lips touch hers slightly.

"I'm sorry dear… I forgot." Oh that is the reasons why I can't remember anything expect a few things. It is because of the blasted injury from the war. Weird those I didn't even notice all this until she brought it up.

Man I'm just out of it today.

I went over to the fridge and took out my breakfast some eggs and bacon as I began to cook it. My wife watches me as she took a slip of her Sunny D. I was looking at her as she gave me a heartwarming smile. For some off reason what I was looking at was off and I couldn't put my finger on how.

I move to her as she looks at me wondering what I was doing. To be honest I didn't know either but it felt like I need to hold her and to protect her and I did not know why. I took her hand and brought her into a nice warm hug. She was a bit taken back slight.

"Man Gumball your affectionate today."

"I'm sorry I can't help it"

"No it's ok I like it." She rose and gave me a pick on the lips as a smile grew across my face. This was perfect I was just gazing upon my life with just absolute joy. She turn back to go check on the baby.

I couldn't help but get her a light pat on her butt. She slightly jolted into the hair as she glances at me her eyes linger on mine for a bit. I could feel the smirk on my face as I look at her back.

She spoke is such a sultry whisper.

"I'll expect you later tonight."

I look at her as she moves upstairs as I look at the door. Well might as well head off to work. I move towards the door as I embrace the warm sunshine of Elmore. I look over at my nice small blue car.

I could already fell it… this is going to be a good day.

(Earl's POV)

I awoke to a band new day.

I hate Mondays

I turn and got out of my bed as I slowly pick my sorry self-off of the bed. I really didn't want to but you know what it's like when you did a very hard day's work yesterday and now you have to go and get ready for school. I spent all day putting all of my clothes and stuff into my room and let's just say it took longer that I originally thought.

Illusius was already up and he was watching the window. I move towards him being very quiet.

"BOO"

He turn screaming but then I took him and put him in a head lock and began to rub his hair.

"Hahah got you little bro"

"You did not I just wasn't ready."

"Sure you weren't" I smirk at him and slowly he smiled back as we went down stairs.

"You think there are other ghosts like us at the new school." I gave him a slight shrug at his question. It was a good point I wonder if there was. It's not like we ghost are common there not that many of us that actually go into the realm of the living and stay there. If there were any than they must have come from a noticeable and powerful family to be allowed to stay in the living realm.

Like us the Booregards.

We didn't really need to eat considering that we didn't hit puberty yet but man did you wish you could just take a bite of some warm toast every once in a while.

We went outside whatever the temperature was we didn't feel it but considering our neighbors were mostly in shorts I could only assume it must be warm. The United States was a great place but nothing could beat our England. I look at my little brother he seem a bit nervous.

"It's ok Illusius everything will be just fine."

"But what if they don't like us?"

I look him dead in the face and slowly put my hand on his shoulder. "No matter what… even in the Abyss itself consumed us I'll always be here to protect you… your my little brother it's what we do."

He looks at me and he hugs me. I know he always had a happy face on but sometimes even if you act happy or even if you are happy moving was still tough. I'm just a bit more open about it… most likely much to my parents despair.

Soon the school bus came and let's just say the way that bus driver look at us made it quite clear he really didn't like us and possibly I don't believe he was as satisfied with his life chooses as well. We look at the bus there were very few seats I however did see some open.

We both sat down kind of near each other but we were a bit away from each other. He told me he didn't want to cling to me the whole time making us those brothers that hung out all the time and didn't have many friends. To be frank I want him to have a lot of friends but I could care less I wasn't a friendly person anyways.

Soon the bus stop again as I saw a fat pink rabbit sit next to Illusius. My brother didn't seem comfortable for a second but then the kid looks over at him and held his hand out.

"Hello friend… I'm Richard." My brother look at the hand and then back at the kid and slowly shook his hand as well.

A smile spread across my face already my little bro was making friends maybe this school isn't so bad after all.

"OK CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT." The teacher screech like a howler monkey and as far as I could tell she was one. I mean the teacher was a monkey and she was ancient. I stood in front of the room like a freaking statue being judge by the critics. I slowly gulp.

"Now CLASS… say hello to Earl Booregard" She glances over to me as I slowly wave my ahnds in such a foolish manner. This sucks monkey feet… I glance at this teacher. Maybe more literal then I even think.

The class let out a bunch of mumbles of hi, I believe I did he a few genuinely hellos but they were the minority of the welcome.

"Now Earl…" I glance at the teacher. "SIT DOWN" I move like a chicken when it's being chase by the fox. I sat in the first seat I found open.

She little out a sadistic chuckle as she began teaching.

"What a bitch"

"Yeah that is Miss. Simians she been teaching here for… what 2000 thousand years now." A kid next to me spoke.

I look over at the guy and saw it was a shark. He slowly held out his fin. "Names Bruce… you Earl as I heard correctly." I gave him a slight nod.

That class was terrible the teacher was dull and evil. Man I didn't even learn anything useful. I did make a new friend if you could call Bruce that. I got a good feeling on the guy I did however figure out that many of the girls in the school want to get with him.

Lucky there are some nice looking girls here… but still no one really caught my eye. Oh well I didn't really much care for girls anyways.

"Aww look at the freaks defending each other isn't that cute." I glance over hearing some commotion. I saw a small little runt. He was a small puff ball full of many different colors. Next to him was this very strong look peanut guy who had antlers coming out of darks holes and finally a big T-Rex towering over both of them. They seem to be picking on a kid.

Suck to be that guy… I should go get a teacher or some…

"I said leave her alone."

I stop right in my tracks. That was Illusius voice. I look over seeing him stand up at the 3 bullies.

Oh no.

The man glared at him. "Hey ghost freak do you have any idea who I am… I'm the heir to the Wilson family estate you have no idea what I can do to you." I move towards them.

"Hey guys leave him alone or you have to be answering to me… we don't want any trouble." I spoke out stepping next to my brother. I saw relief spread across his otherwise very worried face.

"Oh look the ghost freaks flock in packs how cute." He spoke as if we were second class citizens to him.

I gave the 3 my coldest glare. "You guys know what's good for you, you all will turn your assess and leave us alone… got that." I was way bigger that the hair ball but the Peanut really had me equal to my height and the T-Rex towers over everyone.

I could see it in his eyes. He really didn't want to screw with me and let's face it if he order one of his thugs to hurt me I could easily attack him first.

"Fine whatever let's go guys…" He turns and walk away but he look over slight. "You know this is not over." He walks away as the other two gave us a quick double take before they follow their leader like loyal pups. A sigh escape my lips as I quickly turn to my little brother.

"Illusius what did I tell you don't try to make enemies quickly."

"I'm sorry but…"

"No buts… what could possibly have made you go and make enemies already."

Illusius look me in the eyes but then he looks over to the side of him. I look over seeing what he was looking at.

That is when I saw her. A small but slightly chubby ghost girl. Her hair was short and waving in the back. She was looking at us as she slowly took a step towards me and she held out her small hand. I look at my little brother and then back down at her and then at the hand.

"Hi… I'm Mirabelle"

(Gumball's POV)

I was driving to work looking around. Weird I never seen this part of Elmore but it seems familiar like bits and pieces of different parts of Elmore were place on this stretch of hold. I shrug as I remember that they did a lot of construction and building while I was off in war.

Man it felt like my mind was getting memories as I move along in the day. I simply shrug it off. To be honest I didn't really care I just wanted to get to work do my job earn some cash for the end of the freak so I could do something special for Carrie.

The streets were very empty now that I think about it. I kept driving soon I start seeing cars drive by me. I must have left early looking at the clock seeing I left about 15 minutes off. Weird must be a very anal town when it comes to the time to leave and do stuff.

Soon I saw the impressive Rainbow factory. I let out a smile as I walk into work no one really talk to me but I just stroll right in and sat down as I began to work in my office. For some reason it felt so natural to me that I didn't even know what was on the screen I was just doing it. Whatever I was satisfied doing it. People when they walk by my cube always took the time to wave towards me.

I look at the clock and saw that it was already lunch time. Man does time move by quick when you are doing so work. A smile graces my lips as I move down the hall waving to a few people.

I saw an old looking turtle smile at me standing by the watering fountain. "Hello Mr. Watterson how was your work you got that file ready for the big meeting coming up on Friday."

"Yes I do Mr. De'Shellin I got it all ready how's your day been."

"I can't say"

"Why can't you say sir?"

"Well… because this isn't real"

I stare at him looking as he was smiling at me for a quick second before I answer. "What did you… just say?"

"I said… because this isn't really an eventful day" he smiled at me and he walk off smiling. I watch him go wondering what just happen.

That not just it… I never saw him again that entire day.

(Carrie's POV)

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Oh no I got these two to deeply involve just like Gumball they were going to get hurt I just knew it. We ran into the hospital looking about as we didn't even stop at the counter to ask the secretary that we were here we just ran down the hall to where we knew he would be.

Lexy was moving quicker than us she was looking about she seem panic not sure what to do or was she more worried what might have happen to Gumball since the last time we have seen him.

I look over at Darwin seeing he had no emotion. I think he is going through a complete recap of everything he as felt in the last few hours. But he kept up and was running right next to me.

Bass and Croc were alright they sent us text about 10 minutes ago telling them they will stay behind and rest up. I wasn't sure if I believe that entirely so I may head back there just to make sure. But first thing is first… hoping Gumball isn't dead.

We saw his door. I didn't even wait for them to open the door I just phase right through it getting in there first.

"Oh hellos Carrie… long time no see." I look over to my side seeing standing right next to Gumball's bed was that terrible backstabbing Warthog of a cop. Darwin and Lexy came in next and stood next to me looking at the hog as well as he just sat there watching us like he didn't have a care in the world. Like we weren't even a threat to him. He gave us a nod.

"Give him a sec he will be here." He continues to sit there watching us I could see his slightly tense muscles coming off his shirt. He was ready to fight if he needs too. I could take him… but I had a feeling he wouldn't shoot me first if I dare try anything.

Then I smelt the terrible smell of alcohol. The doors swung open as 2 men walk in. It was none other than Earl and Bruce themselves.

"Sorry Tyler I had to go and pick up Brucy here"

"It's no real big deal I'm fine doing this but anyways nice for you two to show up those." Earl and Bruce move by us all my hatred towards these 3 men only sky rocket seeing them all together and acting as if they won some great battle.

"Now children here is the thing… you kiddies are in a lot of trouble for everything you put us… well at least what you guys have done to me." Earl spoke in such a tone you would want nothing more than to smack that smirk off his face.

"We didn't do anything to you." Darwin spoke out of bravery but I could sense he regretted it right after but didn't show it.

Earl let out a small chuckle glancing over at Darwin and he moves slightly closer and that was enough to drain whatever courage Darwin was trying to grasp at to leave his body as he move down slightly. He let out a small chuckle as if he won as he looks over at Gumball laying form as he move towards him as the cop continues to sit not really caring.

"I guess you are right my stupid little fishy friend." He slowly pats Gumball's head slightly. "However not counting you guys entering that mansion…" He turns to me quickly. "… which one of you knows perfectly well not to do… I'm not really mad at you guys."

We all glance at each other I did not like where this was going not one bit.

It was Lexy that ask the question that was most likely on everyone's mind. "Your… not?"

"Oh no no I'm just going through a small problem and to be honest…" his hand lift up as he struck the unconscious Gumball across the face with the back of his hands. The pain shot through my stomach as if I was the one being struck.

"No… its this little shit that as really infuriate me" He looks over at us seeing the reactions we gave and he must have saw something he like as I saw that sick twisted smile soon spread across his ghostly lips. I wanted nothing more than to whack that smile off his face.

But I knew I wouldn't be much of a challenge for him but still I just wanted him to stop.

"Now to be honest I'm tired of this brat as far as I can tell he the reason for this little problem I have been having with you… soo" He aim his finger at him. I saw first what the other two probably didn't see. I had always been able to sense when someone was tapping into there spiritual powers and I could see in his cold dead eye he would sleep well tonight after this.

I hate this man I really do but this was the first time I saw his killer intent… and to be frank that was scarier than anything I could imagine. But I couldn't let him hurt Gumball… I did the only thing I could do.

"NO DON'T" I flung myself jumping past my uncle and land on Gumball trying to protect him with my entire body. I saw him stare at me for a quick second I could have sworn I saw something living in his eyes spark something that still cared but it only took a second for that to disappear.

"Oh look Carrie is trying to be a little hero… to bad you and I both know that I don't care I'll shoot both of ya so what's the point." He aim again. I look quickly at his sleep face wishing that Gumball would wake up now.

But I knew that wouldn't be the case. I suck in my dignity and glare at him. "Because you hate getting rid of your source of profit." I saw Earl stop for a second he hesitated and he knew that I knew I had him. I saw Earl think for a second but then he slowly look over to his side and saw Bruce was giving him a glare about what I just said.

I most likely reminded Bruce here about the dept Earl owes him. I saw them glare at each other almost like they were having a mental battle that no one but themselves could here.

I caught something I saw O'Malley just sitting on his chair watching these two and looking at Gumball. That warthog truly didn't care and in fact out of the 3 in this room he was the most useless. He was no leader he was just a man who took orders. I realize the only importance that pig had was the fact he was working for Elmore's Finest.

How did such a apathetic creature like himself even become a police. He truly didn't seem to care he just sat down and watch the big boys bat head. He simply looks over at the sleeping Gumball's sleeping form as he sits back.

Earl seem to have lost the mental battle. But for some reason he didn't seem like he had lost.

"OK… your right Carrie but actually I have been thinking." He flew towards me as I stood but kept myself between my uncle and Gumball.

"What are you talking about?" I look at him worrying.

"Well you see you have been gone for 3 days now and that means you haven't been working so I need to get some money so I got a deal…" He slowly starts to fade and the he becomes invisible. I look back and forth.

Where did he go.

"… I need to make some extra money…" I turn to where his voice came form and he was right behind Lexy. Lexy was looking at him and Darwin back away form him. "… So I need you Carrie and this little Girl here to… go "Work" tonight and I promise Gumball will not be hurt or killed… I promise."

Lexy looks at me wondering what the hell he meant by work. I saw Darwin looking at me knowing what he was talking about but he didn't know how to react.

"No leave her out of this Earl." I screech. Earl smirk as he teleports. I look around but then I turn around and saw him right over Gumball ready to blast him.

"NO DON'T" We both turn seeing Lexy. "I'll do it… I'll do it… just don't hurt him." I look at her and I slowly shook my head. Bruce and Earl smirk seeing this.

(Nicole's POV)

"…Ok… yes… thank you for calling… have a pleasant day."

They hung up as my face falls as I let out a deep tired groan. My sing song voice was replace was a dull overly bored one. Don't get me wrong I love my job and I would do everything in my power to keep it but after long days like this you just want it to end after a while.

I sat as my hands glide across a pencil. I had no idea what to do I had about 3 more hours of this before I was able to head back home. I was wondering how the kids were doing.

Recently I have been getting more worried every day about my kids and I don't know why. It was like a feeling in my gut you know. Like they were getting into something that I should know about but I couldn't think of it.

Soon my thought went to my Eldest son and what had happen to him. Work was a great way to keep my mind off it but in the end of the day it doesn't change anything. Who would do this to him?

Was it an accident?

Was someone initially trying to hurt him?

If so are the rest of my children safe. These were questions no mother should have to think about but I had too now. The idea was killing me inside. When did this start when did my son get into something that he had to get hurt by it.

I was trying to think of anything that I could think about that could indicate that I could figure out what's going on. Come on Nicole your smarter than this you must have pick up on something. My emotions were tearing my insides apart as sadness, anger and up right confusion kept popping their heads back up and it wasn't helping me think.

Wait a minute

My eyes pop open as I reach into my desk and took something out of it.

The recent I found in my son's car. This recent was for this place called the "Valentine Suite" weird I wonder if this as anything to do with what has been happening lately. I glance at hat was on it.

A few pizza's I remember seeing that but another word caught my eyes. The recent said right below the drinks they order was something called. "And 1 personal entertainment,"

What the heck does that mean.

I look over my cubical wall looking left and then right. One no was coming so I duck back down on my desk as I went to my computer. Something in my gut was yelling at me that I didn't want to know. In my head it was almost like I knew what I'm going to see but I just couldn't figure out what it meant.

I switch on my computer as I wait for a second. I glance at the recent slightly. Was it right for me even to be doing this… gumball is an adult now so he had to right to make adult decisions but this could lead me to a few answers.

Soon my screen was up as I sat and type in the places name. But of course I got multiple different places ranging from a stupid bed and break down east to a hotel all the way in Hawaii. I let out a frustrate sigh, thank you Moogle. He must have had gone to this place somewhere in Elmore I can't even think of when he left this place.

I retype it but this time I add Elmore and the state we live in seeing what I would get. I got only one place.

I nearly puke

My son… my innocent, grateful son who as dreams of being a soldier… on being a man. He was at a… he was at a…

Strip Joint.

I quickly back out of this and check looking for anywhere else in Elmore that might have also use the name Valentine Suite but deep down I knew he must have done something like that.

A memory flicker it was me and Richard in our car driving home from the hospital with little Anais in my arms. We heard some construction as I gaze out seeing that they were building a new building and the sign was already up it was a place called the "Valentine's Suite"

But also on the sign was an older bunny girl with… let's say ridiculous curves and a chest and waist that were bigger than the rest of her body. I look at my baby and look at Richard he didn't seem to notice or if he did he really didn't care.

Soon the light turns green as we drove saying nothing. We knew the world was changing around us but we really wish it wouldn't be so close to home. I'm guessing the logic was that if they never knew about it they couldn't be hurt by it.

Oh my God… we were so wrong... and my son was in a coma because of it.

Another idea pop into my head and I was really hoping it was not what I believe it was. I look at the date of the recent. It was the day before Carrie had return to the picture. No… it couldn't be what I believe it was.

I stood, is she… a… stripper.

Nicole what are you think Carrie is a young respectable girl and Gumball really seems to care for her she can't be a stripper. I went to go sit back down but still that idea plague in my head. Maybe she has something to do with Gumball being in a coma.

Oh sweetie what did you get yourself into. I need to go home… I must go talk to Richard.

I stood I ran quickly by my boss's office saying in the room.

"Sorry sir I must get going… I'll make it up on one of my sick days."

"Umm… OK"

I went and got into my car and took off towards my house in complete silence.

(Earl's POV)

"GET GOING SOLDIER"

The ringing in my ears soon stops as the ocean press against my ghostly tail.

I got my face out of the ocean as it was mix of salt and blood. The turrets spray across the beach front as we were storming the enemy. The man in front of me was a horse standing on his back legs his rifle gripping in his clutches.

He hoists me up and places me against a small beach barricade as he went off in search for more soldiers.

I hate this draft.

I look down at my rifle how many times have I spit clean this thing. I look around seeing men fall all around me. Even I being a ghost a member of the undead community didn't mean I like seeing the actual dead community. I felt their souls leave there bodies. I felt them curse and cry for their loves ones and the ones who sent them into this death trap.

I hope Illusius is ok… he just got out of school when this draft was called.

The allied nations stood fast against this ongoing terrorist organization turn empire. My entire landing boat squad was dead all sprayed down by one of these turrets. I survived… for obvious reasons but it doesn't means those bullets didn't hurt.

Phasing through something so fast is like being stung by an abnormally large bee. I look over hoping to catch a glimpse at my brother but I got nothing. That Horse Sargent ran back to me with a few other soldiers.

"Ok guys we are going to charge that outpost."

"You crazy" I retort

"What was that Solider" We gaze at each other for a bit.

"Nothing sir" I slowly back down this was bad enough as it is don't need a higher officer mad at me.

"We are going to die." A kid now older than Illusius spoke. I turn to him he was a young warthog like kid his tusk just now growing.

"Don't worry if we stay in the back and let loud mouth over there keep scream they gun him down first." I pat his shoulder the young swine look up at me and smiles.

"OK…. CHARGE" the squad all burst from cover as we charge against the beach front. The Turrets soon turn to us blasting at us and taking many of the men in our squad down quicker than I could have image.

The beach was long and wide these guys had this plan to defend from the very beginning and let's face it they probably had spies in our regime. The bullets blaze past me as I took my rifle and shot at one of their outpost.

We were able to cross the endless beach soon. It only took a minute to get here but it felt like 10 to me. We stood only a few of us left. The soldier began to move up the hill the distant fire of the turrets still banging in our skulls as we were making our way towards one of the outpost.

I stop something went through my sense. I stop as I grab the Sargent and the warthog kid back down as a grenade went off taking down the last 4 in our group. We heard voices in the outpost celebrating.

Probably thinking that were all dead and stupid for even falling for that. We got up and move towards the door. I slowly phase though the wall looking in seeing only 2 people at this outpost. I went back through and look at my team holding up two fingers they both nod as they began moving towards the doo again.

We look at each other and gave a slight nod. I ran in first with my rifle clutching in my dead hands. The first one I saw was only a kid. Just a bit younger than Illusius the smile fades from his face so fast as he turn quickly his eyes in complete shock. I aim my rifle as he went for his pistol. Everything was in slow mo to me.

Has his hands clench his pistol I took a shot. The bullet rip right through his neck as he fell back landing against the wall as blood plasters against it as he leans down dying.

He was the first person I have ever killed. I still remember his face even to this day. The other one who was currently at the turret looks back at me.

"Surrender now" A yell escapes my throat as I aim my rifle at him.

"Long live the HOST" He turn with his rifle as I pump another bullet right into his left eye as he slam back into the wall as he was gone. A pant escapes my lungs and then another and finally they were coming out as I notice I was out of breath. I look over seeing the pig looking at me as the horse went outside and shot off a flare.

I look out the window see hundreds of flare blasting off towards the sky. A smile went across my face.

We got to our first HQ all the soldiers look tired and defeated as I knew more and more soldiers were being sent here as we have finally took grounds.

"I'm Tyler O'Malley" the warthog told me as we walk into the camp site as some of the others soldiers wave at us as they rest against their blank sheets.

"Earl Booregard" We shook hands and we went separate ways.

"EARL" I look behind me as I felt some one wrap their hands around me. It was Illusius. I huge my little brother back. "Brother you're ok." We smiled at each other.

This war was called when this terrorist group had cause many attacks across the globe and soon they were able to start taking over the some small countries and soon they became a global threat. With all the intense fighting then we had to call in for a draft.

Sadly my brother and I were both called in and we were sent into this hellhole to fight for our nation's freedom. We spend the next 4 years of our life fighting for survival and killing. I did a lot of killing that became one of the only things I was good at.

But soon the war ended with this group retreating back into mystery. I was loading back onto my boat with Illusius and Tyler with me. We were finally heading back to our home to see our families, our friends and finally be done with killing.

Tyler was telling me how he was going to become a cop. I was happy for the pig and eh also said if I ever need help sometime later in the future no matter what it is he will help me with it.

The boat was landing back at the docks of the States and so many it was like an uproar of cheers and sobbing.

We got off together we were able to leave the war almost completely ok. I thank my ghost essences for that one. There they were my mother and father and as soon as they saw both of us. Alive and pretty much ok the tears that my mother gave were almost too much to stand for as we went and hug her.

My father no matter how emotionless he acts even he was over taken with the fact that his boys were back home. He didn't hug up he simply pat our backs as we cheer. But then I heard a voice cut through the crowd.

"ILLUSIUS, EARL YOU BOTH OK." I look over along with my brother I heard him faintly whisper.

"Mirabelle?" I look over I haven't see her in 5 years. Then she came through the crowd and my eyes stop. She was no long her chubby little cute self. She was a woman… a very attractive woman. Her fat stomach was replaced with a curve that most men would shutter at. Her hair was long and her face was flawless.

My heart stop seeing her as she fly herself onto both of us and gave us a big hug pressing herself close to both of us. My heart was beating faster to her touch.

"I'm so happy you guys made it."

We hug her back but she soon let go of me and look at Illusius and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm really happy your back Illusius"

They were holding hands. Something twisted in my chest as soon I was looking at my brother differently.

For the first time in my entire life…

I wanted nothing more than to punch my own brother as hard as I could as I glare at him hold Mirabelle

**This was going to be longer but I felt it be a bit juicer leaving it here. Also part 2 of this will be up and I hope you guys really like this. I also will be working on different stories and I'm in a group now with some of the people who have really helped me through the story I have been writing. I hope you guys can't wait because all 3 of these POV will have a huge climax next chapter. Also the next chapter and this one were supposed to be one so when you see part 2 of this you'll understand why I choose to caught off here.**

**Review it really inspires me. If you just wanna talk PM I'll make sure to response quickly. **


	15. The rise of Darkness part 2

**Hello this is part 2 of what was supposed to be a very long chapter that I decided to cut it into three different parts so you guys didn't have to wait to long for an update. This one is going to be just going to be everything now about to hit the fan I hoping you're going to love this one.**

(Gumball's POV)

The drive home was shorter than actually driving to my business. Well that how it felt to me as I just watch the cars drive by. My mind was racing, what was going on everything seems off and I don't know why. I was thinking of everything but one that kept popping up was that feeling that I was forgetting something.

I need to call Darwin after this.

My mind went blank again for a second like it was readjusting. I couldn't seem to remember Darwin perfectly. I kept driving but I saw an orange blur but no face or figure it was Darwin the more I thought about him the ore it form in my skull. Soon he was there and I remember where he lives now. He live close by, why couldn't I remember this until I really thought about it.

"Man… I may need some more of those pills Carrie gave me."

I saw my house in the distance as I smile drew across my face all my previous concerns were gone and whatever I was thinking about vanish from thought. All I wanted to do was see my beautiful wife and just be with her and my family.

I went and park myself in the drive way as I move up and went inside my house. I smelt this great aroma of smells I poke my head into the Kitchen and that when I saw her. Carrie was over the stove stirring a pot. She even had a little apron on. She was humming as she cooks and this sent a shiver up my spine.

I went up to her as I slowly gave her a small pat on her ass. My wife lift slight out of shock and when she turns to me I press my lips to hers. My hand slid down her long white hair petting it I went and put my hands around her waist as pulls her closer causing her to lightly gasp as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

I heard her moan into my mouth as I press her to the fridge pressing my body against hers I could feel her panting in my mouth as I let her go looking into her flustered face. I smiles moving her hair behind her head getting a good look at her full face.

She looks at me as a small smile form on her face.

"I love you, Gumball"

"I lov… I lov…" She looks at me as I stop. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew I love her every time I see her, my insides burn I need her but now… it didn't feel right. It was like I never said these words to her and telling her now would be wrong but why. Aren't we married?

She looks away from me I couldn't tell what she felt but it seem a across between disappointment and sadness and I think I saw anger.

She turns away from me and continues cooking. I felt like I no longer belong in her presence I turn away and walk away.

It felt like a piece of coal found its way up to my chest and sat there next to my heart letting its cold presence chip away at it. I watch her from a distance her beauty it was magnificent and I could only image holding her. So why couldn't I say three simple words… and the worst part the more I thought of loving her and the more I agree the less and less I wanted to tell her that I lov… I can't even say it mentally.

What is wrong with me?

The more I thought of it the more it hurt to think of it. I felt the dripping of the sweat soon beating down my forehead. The world around me began to haze as I saw that my vision was becoming unfocused. I should stop but I felt like I was getting closer and closer to the answers I seek.

I must think harder. The pain was shooting through me it was as if something was forcing me back down but I felt the barriers break. The world around me began to fade away as darkness began to take its place.

What was happening?

Wait a minute… I remember what I needed to remember it was…

"Gumball are you OK?" I heard Carrie scream. The world return as the darkness vanish I was still sitting on my couch I look seeing that Carrie had drop the pot rushing to me.

I realize I was hyperventilating and I was lying down. "Wha"

"Gumball you fainted… are you ok… do I need to call the hospital" She spoke quickly touching my forehead as my body calm. A smile braces my lips as I touch her hand. She looks down at me as I brought her into a kiss.

Whatever I remember didn't matter anymore I was with the love of my life and that all that matters. Whatever I did remember those it was gone again lost in my subconscious and to be honest… I think I began to stop caring as I put her against the couch.

I saw her sweet smile and I knew I belong here with her holding her close to the point I could feel her cold presence against me.

"Gumball… you should make sure you are ok… ok babe" I glance down at her knowing she was right but leaving this sport holding her was tough as I stood barely stretching slightly as I kiss her cheek. I look over at the pot that as spilt all over the floor.

"Don't worry dead I got it" Carrie spoke as she lifts herself quite gracefully off the couch smiling at me as she began cleaning up the mess. I took a second to admire her figure and her hard work before I went upstairs heading to the bathroom up here. I went to the door and it swung open with ease as I went inside the bathroom.

I move towards the mirror to get a better look at myself. I saw the sweat stilling beating down but not as hard as it was just moments ago it seem to be calming down. I took a deep sigh as I went and turn the cold water on. I put my paws under the running water. It felt nice feeling the coldness of the water against my fur as I slowly cup my hands together gathering the cold liquid and splashing it on my face.

Man I needed that.

I look into the mirror looking at myself seeing how I age and to be frank… I still am looking good. My ego boast as a smile crept its way to my face. Carrie is one lucky lady.

A laugh escapes my lips before I felt something as my face became serious. More like I'm one lucky guy… hell I don't deserve such a wonderful girl.

I look at my reflection smiling.

My ear twitch

I was being watch

I saw in the reflection my image fades away as I saw it turn blood red as flame erupted in the mirror. I turn quickly behind seeing where the flames are… but they weren't behind me everything was normal. I slowly look back to the image but I stop and took a step back seeing in the mirror was now 9 hooded figures.

They were all different shapes and sizes as one of them took a step towards me. He was my height and was quite thin just like me.

"Hello Gumball" It spoke through the mirror.

"Who are you?" I barely let out staring at this creature. I felt fear something evil was radiating off this beast I could sense it.

"haha," He slowly went and removes his hood.

My eyes widen.

"Were the future… Gumball" I was staring right back at myself again but instead of the blue fur and black eyes, he had black fur and red eyes. "… and I'm coming for you and your fam…"

My fist smashes into the mirror.

(Earl's POV)

"Mom, Dad we're back." Illusius yells as the door open as he brought Mirabelle into the house. They were like love sick puppies it was making me sick. Look at them smiling and having a good time.

My fucking brother… if it wasn't for me he would be dead.

Mirabelle… that…. That… that whore.

I thought to myself as I jam down another shot of vodka down my undead throat. It didn't have much of an effect on me as it would do a living person but you know what it did the trick. I sat up from my chair as I stumble slightly out of the kitchen.

My brother and his bitch of a date look at me seeing me in this drunken state… again. But you know what… fuck them both.

I saw my brother's face turn to slight irritation and embarrassment from on his face.

What are you embarrassed of me you fucker… just because you don't give two flying fucks about me and only when you date around do you care for my health…. I saved your fucking ass.

That was what I wanted to say but in my state I could barely utter a coherent sound.

"Hey… you two… enjoying your… fucking date… to… night" I spoke as I lean against the wall as the world was spinning. Man those two must be gifted standing perfectly as the world was spinning around. But even with their talents still didn't change the fact they left me behind.

I turn to Mirabelle and I swear I saw a look of concern spread across her face. But why the hell would she care what happens to me… she choose him.

"The hell you looking at." I spat at her. I think my spit hit her dress… well good.

"Earl… leave her alone" Illusius stood in front of me. OH I'm so scared… what a man. "I know your drunk but I will still…"

"I'm not drunk you are the ones who are drunk it's disgusting" I point my finger at them. Haha my point has been proving.

"Earl… I'm warming you"

"Oh come on now what's a slut between brothers."

That was when I saw black and blue as my little brother's fist went and connected to my face. Let's just say I got sober quickly.

I fell landing right against the wall as I lean against it as my hands went and clench my face. The pain shot through my body rocking me to the core.

"Illusius…stop" I heard Mirabelle cry out. I couldn't see what they were doing my hands were on my face as I saw nothing but darkness as I tried to fight the pain away.

"Mirabelle I… Earl… oh my… I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just…" I wasn't paying attention anymore all my anger that has been pent up to years was finally coming out in full storm. I stood looking as I saw Illusius glance over at his girlfriend quickly. I saw my chance.

And I took it.

When he looks back at me that was when I gave him some pay back. My clench fist smash right into his face I saw his monocle snap and break. He stumbles back as I saw Mirabelle go and help him stand as I saw his ghostly tail start to give out.

"EARL STOP" I heard her cry out but I blank out the world as rush at his making my shoulder connect to his stomach as we both slam into the ground. My little brother was underneath me as my fist went and began to barrage his face with my fist.

As I continued to hit him with every hit he became less and less of my brother.

Illusius was trying to block my hits but none of it was working I was letting out all my anger right now. But someone touch my shoulder and grip onto it. For some reason my body relax at the touch. The grip gave me a tug making me fall of my so called brother. I look up seeing who did this.

It was Mirabelle standing over me staring at me. I felt relax.

"Earl stop you're going to rekill your own brother."

The relaxness and calmness I felt seconds before vanish instantly. Oh she was worried about him she always worried about him. In fact everyone only gives a flying fuck about him and his side. That it I'm going to show everyone that I'm better than my fucking little brother.

I stood up as my ice beam began to form.

"EARL DON'T" She yanks on my arm making it turn towards her. Without thinking I gave her a blast of my blue beam right into her chest. I stop staring at her drop holding her chest in pain.

What did I just do?

"EARL"

I turn quickly as I saw a flash of red hit my face. It was intense it was more pain then I have ever felt. Something painful slam into my face and then under my chin sending me straight to the ground. Soon my vision returns as I shot up quickly. I saw my brother floating their anger blasting through his system.

That was when I felt the power. It was the same level as both our parents were. He became a tier 6.

How only minutes ago he was only a tier 4 and I am still currently a tier 5.

My little brother just surpasses me in only a minute. He just skips by 5 without even having to deal with it. It took me years to get to that level and he did it only in seconds.

How

I stood quickly as I saw him charge up his red beam and I shot my ice beam at me he turn and blast his red beam too. How beams collide but it was not even a match mine was quickly over taken by his and the blast slam against me the burning pain shot through me as it felt as if my chest was engulf in flames as I slam against the wall and then falling on a table breaking it.

Illusius was calm seeing me beaten he slowly relax his shoulders as the anger in his eyes vanish. I was in so much pain I glance over at him as he was panting heavily I began to charge up my beam. I will not be out down by my little brother.

"Curse you Illusius" I turn to fire at him but then I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me freezing my body up with tense muscles. I was paralyze as I move my eyes to see Mirabelle lowing her yellow blast as she rushes over to Illusius hugging him.

My anger only rose higher seeing this right in front of me no less. But I couldn't tell what I was more focus on the fact they were hugging in front of me or the fact my body was aching. I was trying to get my body moving again but none of it was working.

Then I heard my mother and father come down stairs.

"What is happening down here?" My father roars making the happy moment between the two love birds end. A smirk spread across my face.

"What happening… oh my gawd" I heard her speak seeing the entire seen. She flew over to Illusuis with a slight look to her. Haha finally those two are going to get in trouble.

"Illusuis was this all you?" She warns as my father flew in next to her. Mirabelle seem like she wants to say something in my defense but he stops her. My little brother took a step forward looking at them in the eyes and nodding slowly.

"Yes… it was all me." Both of our parents gaze at him. A smile was on my face finally karma was going to bite him in his ghostly…

"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU" My mother hugs him as my father gave him a pat on the shoulder. Mirabelle and Illusuis were down right confuse and I was on the same boat as they were.

"You made it to Tier 6 it took me and your father until we were 28 but you are only 21 that's amazing… we are so proud of you…" I was dumbstruck.

"Wha…what?" I barely whisper. I felt the pain return it hurt but the physical pain was nowhere as bad as what I was feeling in my gut. I could only watch being forgotten as I lay in the pile of wreckage from the fight as my parents glorify him. True I started the fight but… wasn't I still there son. You know what give them a minute they will realize I am here soon.

"Son you did us proud you are a prodigy you were able to learn tier 6 even before your brother and he's 2 years older than you and he's still a tier 5. Come we must go alert the family of this… my little boy a true ghost." My father took my little brother off out the door as my mother and Mirabelle follows. I sat there in the wreckage still pain as I slowly began to stand.

They left me here. They… they didn't even make sure I was ok.

I slowly stood fully letting out a gasp in pain as the pain shot up my body. Limping I went upstairs slowly. I felt them I felt them coming I couldn't stop them.

The first tear fell.

They fell the whole way as I got to my room. I didn't even open the door I phase through it as soon as I did I let it out all of them. I look over at my floor seeing a bunch of empty beer bottles and vodka bottles. I saw one still half empty as I flew towards it as I pick it up.

Before I let it down my throat I felt disgusted with myself. I threw the bottle as hard as I cold at the wall making it shatter on impact. I slump on my bed burying my face into my hands as I left out the tears as I gasp and moan into my hands.

I was there for a minute hoping that they would come back home realizing that I was not with them.

My very own brother he's stronger than me. Better than me now… and they all love him.

I slowly look over at my desk as I saw my dog tags. I went to them picking them up as I slowly saw on the counter was a purple heart. Then finally I saw a picture of Illusius and I out in the battlefield side by side. The tears were still coming.

"I am not weak… I am not weak." I barely let out. "I must be…" I stop.

He was a tier 6… he was the top rank and he as a head start to get stronger… he won.

He as the girl, the power, the love of his family… why is he the favorite what did I do wrong to make the world hate me.

"WHAT DID I DO?" I screech to God. "TELL ME YOU GIANT JACKASS" I look and I heard nothing. He did not respond.

"You're talking to the wrong person child" Someone spoke behind me.

I turn quickly ready to blast whoever was there. The voice was familiar but it was also like a stranger talking to me. I saw in the window sitting on the oak tree outside my window was a hooded figure. The voice was obviously an older woman's voice but it had this weird scratch to it. She leap off the tree landing on all fours on the floor. She walks towards me standing up as her arms were longer than most of her body.

"Earl Booregard my… my… a very strong veteran like you crying like a child in his room because his mommy and daddy did take him out to get some ice cream muhahaa" She laugh at my cruelly.

How dare she

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE…."

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN." She spoke silencing me. She commanded respect I could feel it and the way she spoke the way I obeyed instantly it was… scary. "But if you keep being rube then I will just leave and I won't show you what I got." She turns to walk out.

"NO WAIT… I mean… what do you have that would interest me?" I spoke letting my curiosity get the better of me. She stop in mid stride but I could feel the smirk on her face even those her face was hidden.

"Why the only think that you ever wanted."

I look at her.

"Power" She hisses in a low manor.

She took a step towards me as she drew something out of her hands it was a 12 sided star. "Here you go this will be all the power you ever needed."

I look at it as I glance up about to ask what I had to do but when I look up she was gone. I look around me room but there was nothing. I slowly look at the star wondering what I had to do. How could this thing here be the source for me to gain more power than I ever need? But before I could think of if I heard her whisper right behind me. My body stiffens.

"Also one more thing… if you accept my gift… then I will need a favor from you and when I call in this favor you better come and do it… do you understand me Earl."

I gave her a quick nod as I was scared.

I didn't hear her speak again. I turn quickly again but just like last time she wasn't there. I look back and forth before I look back down at the star. But then I felt something in the back of my skull. It was almost like a craving something telling me I was close to something.

With the power I was holding I could make everyone see how great I am. My parent would make me the patriarch of the Booregard family, Illusius will look up to me again and Mirabelle… she will finally see who I really am.

I can be a hero again.

"_Yes Earl if you want my help you can be a hero_" I look around wondering where that came from but then I look down at the star. "_Now my friend… just say please teach me master_" The voice was dark but seductive at the same time.

"_Please… te... teach me master"_

I spoke proudly. Smiling as I heard him chuckle.

"Good my student… now time to train."

That was when I felt the darkness wrap around my body. I then felt the pain.

The horrid burning, decaying, melting pain. I couldn't scream my soul was being torn out as I heard the screams. Oh that terrible screams. I felt my anger, my sadness, all of the pain I felt and all the love and compassion I felt being rip out.

I look around in the darkness.

My heart sank.

I am in the Abyss.

(No one's POV)

The car came to a complete stop as the pounding sound of dubstep bang against the doors. The 5 figures in the car were in silence as one drank his whiskey as he looks behind him into the back of the car with a sadistic grin on his face. As the other look at his business known as "Valentine Suite"

"Well here we are, ladies have fun." Earl spoke as he open his door as he stumble out in his current drunken state. Bruce step out as well looking at him with disgust as he tucks his suit in looking more profound than his buddy. The two girls slowly left the vehicle as Darwin was with them.

O'Malley was told to stay behind and watch Gumball just in case one of these kids tried to do something.

"Vendor, Geoff, were back." Bruce spoke as his two henchmen came out of the building. The vending machine seems bored most likely because he had little action in the last few days. However the bull dog look sadden seeing Carrie here and a bit taken back seeing Darwin and Lexy with her all with a sullen face on.

"Bruce… Vladimir is here."

Bruce quickly looks at the Vending machine as he let out a low curse. "Vendor tell Jackie and Natasha to help these two into their suits…" The loan shark glances back at the girls almost like he was fantasizing on what he had in mind for dress as he moves in as Geoff had to follow him.

Carrie heard Vladimir voice said from time to time sometimes by some of the dancers. Scary thing is some of the girls who talk about Vlad usually quit about a week later. Carrie never seen the man, or has she. She never got the names of her clients she always prefers it that way.

Vendor moves and he takes both girls by the wrist making them move ahead. Darwin looks wanting to do something but then he felt something grab his shoulder rather tightly. The fish looks up seeing Earl there shaking his head. "If you are wise fishy then you would be smart to stay out of our way."

He shoves the poor boy forward making him fall scraping his knees as Earl flew by him before stopping. "I'll be checking on you every half hour and if I can't find you then… O'Malley will be getting a little call… "

Vendor is walking right behind them but his eyes slowly went to Lexy. The way her tail swung back and forth just her figure in general a sick twisted thoughts went through his mind.

They got to a door as they towards it Vendor slam his fist on the door causing the door to shake as he knocks. The door opens as Jackie was standing there she was completely topless without even any amount of shame. "Yeah Vendy?"

"These two girls here need to get into suit understand?"

"Yes boss"

Jackie took both Lexy and Carrie's hand bringing them into the room as she close the door. Jackie went over to another room. "Natasha come out here and help out." Coming out of the doorway was a Ironer with a slight curve to her body as she walk forward. "We need these two to look nice for the show."

Natasha nod as she took Lexy's hand. Lexy looks back at Carrie but the ghost couldn't even look at her she felt so disgusted with herself right now as she remove her clothes allowing Jackie to find her an outfit.

She sat there looking about thinking of how her life came to get this way. Carrie felt so weak as if her body was giving up on her and she didn't know what to do. She could only think of the Watterson's and how she was able to drag all three of their kids into such a terrible place. But mostly she could stop thinking about Gumball and how defenseless he was in that hospital. She felt like she needed to puke.

It took her a second to realize that Jackie was already done. Carrie looks weakly at the mirror seeing her in that infamous black outfit.

"I hate my life"

Jackie seems blanked by her response almost as if she took it as a joke. She gave her a pat on the back. Which I must remind you she hates a physical contact. Carrie sat waiting for Lexy hoping it was not as bad as she knew it was.

Lexy walks out. Carrie turns to her as she saw the tears falling down the pink cats face. She was wearing a slutty nurse's outfit. It had a small top barely covering her breast with the Red Cross symbol on it. She had stockings going up her legs and she had very small and tight nurse skirt on.

Carrie seeing Lexy in such a humiliating outfit she knew what Lexy's was going through because she also had to go through what she was going through. Carrie went up to Lexy and gave her a hug. A friendly but tight hug as she was slowly petting her hair holding her. Something she needed all those months back.

"You done in there girls it time for the show to come on." They heard Vendor say through the door as both girls nod.

They needed to do this.

For Gumball

Bruce was in his office as this Vladimir is currently sitting across from him. Vladimir was wearing a dark cloak not showing his face or any part of his skin for that matter. Bruce always thought this man was creepy but mostly kept it to himself. No point of angering the group this guy work for.

Bruce slowly pick up his phone and glances at the clock seeing it was 10:46 PM

He dials a number and place the phone to his ear waiting.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. O'Malley"

"Ah Bruce how may I help you?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok what is it Bruce?"

"At midnight… kill the kid."

"…Understood sir."

(Darwin's POV)

I had to do something but what… especially with Casper the Drunken Ghost always checking up on me.

I look around I was in the back wear me and my friends sat only days ago. Man that felt likes month ago doesn't it. I would call for help but that fish was sober enough to take away all of our phones before we could get a text out.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I look behind me feeling as if I should. I saw the owner of this place I believe Earl referred to him as Bruce talking with a man in a dark hooded cloak. After a bit the dark robe figure began to leave but not before it stole a glance my way before exiting the building.

When he… it looked at me I swear I felt my heart freeze for a second. It took me a second to realize I was holding my breath.

"Still being good my boy." I turn quickly seeing Earl glaring at me but he had a smile on his face. I gave him a quick nod. He move his hand like he was about to strike me but all he did was pat my head. "Good job Nemo."

He turns and flew off towards some of the dancers. I swore to myself I would never come here again for Rachel's sake but now here I was force into this horrible place yet again. I let my shoulder slump. I was useless. In fact these last couple of days I have been nothing but useless haven't I.

Letting my stupid friends drag a sleeping Gumball here. I did nothing when he was being chase by Mr. Fitzgerald. I went to bed first the night where my brother and Carrie went on an eating spree. Gumball told me about it later that day. He was now in a coma because I did nothing. I had to be good for something.

"Someone looks depress, so boy want someone to keep you company."

I turn quickly see two girls barely wearing anything. One was a pink sheep girl and the other was a Ironer. I felt the blush appear. "No, no ladies I'm fine I have a girlfriend"

"Oh come now we don't…" I cut her off.

"I don't have any money."

They both look at me and then at each other and walk off. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. However I heard the intercom blast over the music.

"Now my fellow friends" It was Bruce's voice. "I give you a special treat, the angel of death and her friend Sexy Lexy" I heard the thunderous cheers of the people as I knew I had to act quickly. However something caught my eye.

I saw Mr. Wilson sitting off near a stage waiting. But he was not what caught my attention it was his phone that was lying to the side of him on a table as he was watching waiting for the girls to come out.

I quickly look around but I notice Earl seem to be watching Carrie's stage waiting for her and Lexy. I slowly began to move towards the phone. Each step I took felt like a mile as I got closer and closer to it. Mr. Wilson seems to involve with his party to even notice me.

I slowly each up and took his phone and back away quietly as I rush to the bath room. I called the only person I knew could help.

It rung for a couple of seconds, oh please God pick up.

Soon the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Mom I need help"

**Here is part 2 of "the rising Darkness" part three will be up soon and I bet you all see why the rising darkness is a 3 parter. Hope you all enjoy this one. Review or PM me and the next one it is going to get intense.**


	16. The rise of darkness part 3

**Hey guys here are the next part of the series. I hope you guys enjoy this one I'm putting a lot into this one and also one more thing I must say. I got someone to draw a picture for a poster for "I'm in love with a stripper" I'm totally putting it on the stories picture. My drawing skills are little to be desired but I got someone who can do that I will owe him one. Anyways enough of me sucking up here, here is the next part.**

(Gumball's POV)

"Gumball what did you do… oh my God you are bleeding" Carrie ran over to me. Her light hands took my bloody ones examining it. "I will go get the bandage wraps." She gave me a peck on the cheek as she flew off.

Something was off I could feel it but what was it?

Who were those guys I have never seem them before but… I felt like they were important I just didn't know how. I have to get out of here.

I stood and was walking down a flight of stairs panting heavily. But I held my breath as I glance into the kitchen as I saw my wife looking about for the bandage wrap. This was my chance. I took a deep breath as I slowly walk outside my house into the open world.

I didn't know why I had this urge just to walk out here but I did. The air outside was so warm, clean and refreshing… and fake.

It wasn't the air you breath in outside it was like an air conditioner it was too perfect. I look back at my house as I felt like I didn't belong there anymore as if it was never my house. What was with all this, why was I acting up?

Maybe I should take more of those pills Carrie gave me.

"You should wake up Gumball" Someone spoke behind me.

I turn quickly as the only thing I saw was an old Albatross walking away from me. I turn and move after him.

"HAY WAIT DID YOU SAY SOEMTHING" I call after him as he turns to corner to the next street. I turn the corner as well but I stop as I fell I reach and grab the edge holding on for dear life. With all my strength I loft myself off and back onto the pavement. I look at what I almost fell down.

It was an abyss, a bottomless pit… there was no more city this way.

"What the fu…"

(Carrie's POV)

Our bodies move to the beat of the pounding sound. Each beat of the dub step was like a hoof of a bull slamming into my skull each time. All I know it ever since I was reintroduce to my uncle my tolerance for dub step as turn into deep unrelenting hatred.

My body smolders each time it hit and every time I hear that filthy music in the streets I always feel my hips move in such a disgusting way. I may never get over the tweak.

I look over as Lexy dancing next to me her body was just as flexible as mine was but she was clumsy obviously she has never done or even thought about doing this in her entire life. I'm sorry Lexy… I hope you will never have to repeats tonight's events.

A threw off my top as the crowd hollers in amusement.

Hope you all choke on it you pigs.

The vision of O'Malley flash through my head when I thought of pigs thinking of that monster with Gumball ready to hurt or even do worse to him if we did not do what Bruce said. We just need to deal with is for 10 more minutes and then we could take our break.

I wonder where Darwin went I haven't seen him near out stage.

I can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad one.

As I dance as I move my tail up the pole as I went upside down spinning around it I couldn't help but think of what I should have done. Maybe I should have let myself disappear if I did that then my friends right now wouldn't have to be suffering for my mistakes. But then I would become lost and I would be sent into the abyss. Man I'm selfish aren't I. I can't even take one for my friends who have risk everything for me.

The crowd was cheering more than usual mostly likely having two girls on this stage meant more to them than the money they were blowing in this place. I have work here for 3 months and I never understood the logic behind these animals.

My chest press closely against Lexy's as we dances together slightly. I let out a whisper. "Only a few more minutes than we can get off this stage ok." Her only response was to slightly nod her head not looking at me in the eyes.

It was understandable I wouldn't want someone looking at me if I was in this position sadly… we didn't have much of a choice in this matter anyways. Then came that disgusting unmoral chant.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" They all cheer us on as they threw tons of money at her I even felt a wad of it smacks my ass. I glance back quickly only to see Mr. Wilson sitting there with his knowing eyes.

I hate him most of all… well he is tied with Bruce at this moment but I know someone that top both of them combine. I know I said that I hate those two most but I had an emotion deeper and more dark that hate towards the person who I up right wishes would suffer the worst punish hell and the abyss could inflict on a person. My uncle… Earl.

I notice Lexy was looking over my shoulders and I glance over as well and there he was. Earl and Bruce are both standing there drunk and happy as if they won a war. Bruce looks at us and made a nod. It was more of a command than an affirmative. I look at Lexy and she glance at me we both know what had to be done for Gumball's sake. For me I didn't feel all too bad about kissing her my first kiss was stolen away from me when I was young… thank you Darwin. However I didn't know if this was Lexy's and let's face it there were a lot more redeemable places for a first kiss than this especially with… well me.

I slowly took Lexy by the back of her head and lean towards her slowly pressing myself towards the poor cat. I felt her body stiffen against mine as I got closer. I pet the back of her hair hoping to calm her down not sure if it worked or not. I felt her breath against my face as our lips were centimeters apart. I could just feel the tip of her lips against mine.

*BEEP*

Our shift was over. I heard a lot of loud groans of displeasure sweep through the crowd as me and Lexy let go of each other and quickly and I mean quickly I mean almost run of the stage and went to change.

Vendor didn't even have time to notice us. I got into my stuff and out of this whore gear as I went to find Darwin hoping the fish was still ok and Earl hadn't done anything too bad for the poor guy. At first I couldn't spot him but I soon seem him moving away from Mr. Wilson.

"Oh Darwin I'm so happy that you are ok." I went and pull him into a hug as he barely was able to hug back.

"Don't worry Carrie I didn't look not even for a second."

"Darwin I don't care all that matters if did Earl do anything to you."

"Expect for him shoving me I'm fine."

We share a smile but we could tell that we were both thinking about Gumball right now and hoping that he was going to make it through all of this especially in his beaten state.

"Come on Darwin we should at least get something into our belly's"

"Your right lets go Lexy" A moment goes by with no response. I look behind me.

"Lexy?"

She wasn't there I twist and turn seeing nothing she was gone. She was nowhere in plain sight.

(Lexy's POV)

Dodge a bullet there weirdly I was save by the bell. I walk into the changing room and with the dignity that I still had I was able to change out of these clothe and was able to slip into my normal attire all by myself. It was small but you had no idea how it was to feel being man handle like that even if it was by another room.

That sheep and that ironer they were so… dead. It was like they stop caring what happen to them as if they truly believe that they were only walking sex objects. How could poor Carrie do this, for what did that man say… 3 months.

Those jerks took my phone I couldn't even call my parents or Croc and Bass's to tell them we were ok or just making sure we weren't dead… yet. I finally got it all on and even that wasn't completely fitting. Man I wish I had something to cover every inch of my body and a nice warm shower… that would be nice.

Carrie as most likely join up with Darwin I should go and see if I can find them.

Man my first kiss almost stolen by another woman… man today as absolutely sucked.

I walk out of the girl's locker room heading towards where the guests stay. I was about to open the door but a big hand covers my mouth and took my around the waist. I was press against something like glass it was smooth and flat as I was force up and outside the establishment.

I was turn as I was able to get a good look at my attacker. It was that giant vending machine that was name Vendor.

He looks down at me his eyes burning with lust wanting my body under his. I scream into his hand covering my mouth. I saw that evil smirk spread across his face as he knew he had all the control here. I was kicking and thrashing trying to break free of his grasp but he was having none of it.

"Silence whore… don't lie you're going like it I know you will…"'

He began to move my skirt up. My eyes widen looking at the talking machine as he only look down at me with no mercy and I could tell he was not looking at me like I was another person like I had a soul all he was seeing was a flab of meat for his entertainment.

"Now then kitty… purrs for daddy." He laughs as his hand move up my thigh. I jam my eyes shut hoping this was all a nightmare.

"YOU'RE NOT HER DADDY" My eyes shot up as a giant pink mass slam into the side of the large vending machine. He let go of me as he fell hard onto his side with a large scraping noise as his metal body grinds against the pavement.

I let out a gasp of joy as I saw who was getting up after he tackled the giant.

"DAD"

There he was in all his fat glory. It was my father I ran and leap into his arms as he caught me and hugs me.

"SHH it will be ok Lexy it will be ok." My father held me tightly like he was never going to let me go. But we heard the man picking himself up.

"You're a dead bunny do you know that," He twist looking at us anger deep in his eyes. My father reaches over his back as he yanks out a shotgun and aim it at the vending machine.

Let's say Vender stop talking after seeing that. "Get out of near before I do what I should have done." He gave a nod and move back fear dead in his eyes as my father move forward as Vender began to run off.

My father looks back at me with a smile.

I however saw Vender turn quickly around with a handgun.

"DAD LOOK OUT"

My father looks quickly.

BAM

My eyes were shut but I heard nothing. I look up seeing my father holding his arm as I saw blooding coming out of it. I ran to him as I look up wondering what happen to Vender. I saw him on the ground his chest blasted open as the contents of what was in him spill onto the floor.

"Oops" Was all my father said as we sat there together looking at the dead body.

(No one's POV)

The doors of the strip club were kick up and made a loud bang as they connected with the walls they were attached too. Standing in the doorway was a tall and curve figure. She had blue fur and point ears. She was in her normal attire as she began to march into the strip joint.

A lot of people turn their heads towards her.

Darwin and Carrie both look over as relief fill their lungs.

Standing in the middle of the gentlemen's club was none other than Nicole Watterson. She vision look across everyone in the room feeling disgust for even being here and to be honest she hatred everyone in this building almost instantly.

Bruce and Earl both glance over at the feline. Bruce jaw almost drops.

"Is that Nicole?" Bruce spoke in an awed state staring at pretty much the girl everyone wanted back in his time in high school. Earl wasn't paying attention eh was too focus looking at her body to care what his friend had said.

Nicole was in a no shits attitude as she moves towards Darwin and Carrie.

"Kids we are getting out of…"

"Nicole Watterson… I always knew one day your husband wouldn't satisfy you…" The mother of the Watterson's household quickly glances over seeing Mr. Wilson walking towards her. "But you don't need to become a stripper to satisfy your dirty cat mind… just come over my place for the evening and I can…" Her fist connect with his nose sending him flying over a table breaking it making him and all the contents of that table slam into the floor.

The room became deafly silent. Bruce and Earl were dumbstruck at what had just occurred. Nicole took both Carrie and Darwin by the hands. "Don't look at any of them and just keep walking."

"Geoff do something you moron… and where is Vender" Bruce hiss as he stood and move to his office to retrieve something. Earl slips into the back of the crowd watching like a viper. Not going to strike until it is an opportune moment.

Geoff got in front of the door between them and the way out Nicole gave him a glare and got into a fighting position Geoff seem ready but didn't seem like eh wanted to do this as much as Nicole didn't want to fight.

Carrie look at Geoff the giant bull dog look at her for a moment and he slowly move aside for they could escape. Nicole rush by dragging Darwin with her but Carrie stop looking at the massive dog before hugging him and running out.

As they left Geoff took the time to punch himself in the eye giving himself an black eye. He watches them leave finally happy for what he did.

Nicole ran out as Richard pulls out in the truck Lexy was in the back.

"Oh baby you are ok."

Lexy got out of the truck and hug her mother tightly. Carrie watch missing the feeling of her mother's embrace as they all got into the truck.

"Where are we going next?" Richard step on the gas blasting down the road as Bruce came out of his club with a revolver aiming down the road but he put his pistol down seeing they were far away.

"DAMN IT"

Back in the car as they drove Carrie was the first to speak. "to the hospital and step on it."

(Earl's POV)

I left the strip club and let's say I wasn't that please with the current events happening. I was floating down the alleyway next to the strip club. I did however notice Vender's body lying by the alleyway.

I saw his soul still waiting for most likely the Haven's to come for him but I could see the Abyss was lurking up to him.

I might as well put him out of his soon spiritual misery. I look back and forth seeing no one I put my hands out as a golden circle began to form in my palm as his soul was adsorb into the palm. The energy shot through my like a coffee rush. It wasn't sweet like I'm prefer it. it was bitter but it had its moments.

I glance down as I enter the parking lot seeing Bruce and Geoff having a yelling match.

"HOW COULDN'T YOU STOP THEM?

"THAT CAT WAS WAY TOUGHER THAN SHE LOOKS BOSS."

"Vender corpse is right down the alley." I spoke as they both glance over at me. They must have not even notice I was there because they both jump slightly. I stood there watching I don't think they like my presence there because they seem a bit on edge.

"Now what were we talking about." I said looking over at Bruce as I lit a cigarette as I place it to my mouth letting in the cancer I will never get. Ha beat the system just because I was missing a few if not all the systems.

"Why didn't you do anything to help Earl?" Bruce said taking a step towards me as he regaining his anger.

I blew out my cigarette in his general direction and spoke not really caring for the subject. "I was drunk and I wanted to watch"

"You wanted to WATCH" Bruce glares taking a step forward. "Do you not see what is going on if the police even think I'm forcing these girls into doing this I'm…"

"Boned! I know… but I'm going to help you this time my fishy friend."

"How are you going to do that Earl?"

I turn quickly to Geoff and shot an ice beam right into the giants face and kept it there until Geoff fell over as his life left him. I gave a laugh as I look at Bruce seeing that he had his revolver aim directly at my face. My laugh fell.

"Get the fucking thing out of my fucking face Bruce… he was a traitor he let them go I did you a favor." I curse out.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if I was lying I didn't I kill you first Brucey" He drop it slightly as he was thinking over what I told him before he completely drop the side arm putting it to his side.

"Fine"

"Now Bruce how about we go and get some beer."

"What about the…"

"Kids… don't worry about them I got it all plan."

(Gumball's POV)

I stare at the abyss as I felt the chill of what I was seeing seep into me.

"Gumball… there you are I was looking everywhere for you?" I look back seeing Carrie with Gumdrop and a little ghost girl for some reason I couldn't think of her name but I think it was name after a fruit.

"Carrie… where am I?" I look at her I think it click right there I took a step back only inches from the drop. "Where the real Carrie"

She looks hurt and looks at me as she took a step forward and my heart ache seeing her look so sad and knowing I am the one who was causing it but this wasn't the real world what happen. Where am I how did I get here?

"Gumball please stop moving behind you is a construction site drop."

"Stop lying to me that is a bottomless pit of evil." I yell at her. The kids began to cry it hurt but something was off.

"NO SWEETIE LISTEN TO ME IT'S THE PDSD YOUR SEEING THING THAT AREN'T THERE" She screeches as tears fell from her eyes as she took a step closer only feet separate us. "Please I'm Carrie I'm your wife and the mother of your children please… come here" She held out her hands as to hug me.

I almost fell into them… almost.

"Please daddy come home don't leave us again." The little ghost girl who name was…. Marmalade that what her name was. Why couldn't I remember that? Why is my memory so gone and blank it was this world it was doing this to me.

"Please come back Gumball… don't do this."

I heard the pain in her voice and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I never seen her this scared and depress since… since…

My eyes widen

Earl

"Wait… this is earl's world isn't it he sent me here."

"What Ear… Earl has been gone for years sweetie you beaten him."

"No I didn't he beaten me…" I look back as I saw her touch my hands.

"Gumball… please come home"

"I plan to" I kiss her lips as I fell backwards into the abyss.

"GUMBALL NOOOOOOO" I heard her scream but soon the scream change from my sweet wife's into the blood curdling scream of Earl's

I woke up…. I was looking at the ceiling of a hospital as I heard someone whistling to the side of me.

I was back

**Done… so tell me what you think sorry this took so long and it is finally here and I got plans for the next chapter but this took longer than I expected hope you all enjoy.**


	17. Awake and Alive (I'm so sorry)

(I'm so sorry about what happen)

Awake and Alive

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter in the series and this one will have a few action moments but I have some other ideas I hope you enjoy and soon something is about to hit the fan and it going to be tough and guess what everyone after six chapters of being in a coma…. GUMBALL'S BACK or is he. Hope you all enjoy.**

(Carrie's POV)

I awoke with a start when the car stops in a parking lot. It was now a few minutes after midnight and we had to take a detour just to make sure Bruce and earl weren't following us. I saw Richard was already out as Nicole look at the 3 of us.

"You guys ok"

Darwin spoke before anyone. "I will when we get Gumball and go home and order some pizza." I saw a smile spread across her face. I wasn't sure it was for Darwin being an optimist or the fact that he was still a kid and hadn't been age quicker because of recent events.

Unlike me

Lexy by now had gotten over the events that have unfolded recently and she was ok now but I doubt she wants to talk about it. Heaven knows I don't.

Lexy and Darwin walk out but I sat for a second not moving as I couldn't help but think how hopeless this all is. Up until recently we have always been on the losing side and were mostly because of me. Maybe I should just leave now and maybe all this would stop happening to…

"You coming Carrie… because I bet Gumball will love to see you as well."

I turn seeing Lexy staring at me through the window. She must have notice me not getting up. With a sigh as an image of Gumball flew through my head I stood and got out.

"What makes you think Gumball is awake anyways?" Darwin glances over at Nicole.

"Mother instincts" She said plainly and I couldn't help but sense something too.

I could sense his life force up but something was wrong and I didn't know what.

Something about tonight in general has been off I just couldn't put my finger on what was off about tonight and I couldn't put my finger on it.

We walk into the hospital everything seems to be in place. The nurse in the front desk however looks up at us not really expecting us to be here.

"May I help you people?" She put her magazine away as she seem bored of her job at the moment and if was like us coming in just ruin her entire night.

"We are here to see my son Gumball Watterson" Nicole clarified as she move up the desk nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry ma'am but visiting hours ended 2 hours ago please come again…" Before the nurse could finish her very dull and robotic statement that she probably said more times than she said hello. Nicole reaches out and grabs the deer by her collar and made her look at the very overly protective mother in the face. I took a step back impress and fear graces my gut staring at how much Nicole cares.

"I'm going to see my son and if you or ANYONE stops me… I won't be held responsible for what I will do." She drops the scared shitless nurse as she turns to us. "Shall we." The only response she got was from her husband. "OK"

The cat proceeds to walk down the hall as we gave pursuit.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit excited seeing Gumball again no matter what state he was in but if he was awake I may have had a heart attack… if my heart could still do that.

"Here we are room 315" Nicole said with a smile as she opens the door. The smile fell from her face so fast as a face of horror spread across it. "No" She barely spoke just under a whisper. Everyone else was in my way all staring into the room I saw Richard catch Nicole as she fell back.

Frustrated I phase through the wall but stop.

The room was destroyed and my Gumball was gone. The bed was knock over very close to the door. I saw a chair or 2 smash against the floor and the window was shattered. That wasn't the worse part on the ground in several places was drops and pools of blood.

"N…no" We were to late… they got him.

My body just gave up as I collapse unto the ground as I felt my knees press against my chest as I rock back and forth. I heard Nicole scream but her words were lost to me as everything was dark now.

They killed him… he's gone… forever.

Then the tears began to fall I didn't even try to fight them off they just fell and there was nothing I could stop it and neither did I care enough to stop them. Everything tonight had meant nothing and he was gone the only reason I had to still be in his realm was gone.

The next hour was a fog to me but I guess that bitch of a nurse called security and when they got here I guess the blood and the destroyed room was a bit more important than a bunch of trespassers.

Thankfully Richard was able to drag me out of the room and put me against the wall.

"Oh no I am so fired for this" I heard that nurse say. My head shot up staring at her. Everything that happen tonight and for all we know Gumball a patient she was supposed to take care of is missing and most likely dead and all she cares about is her fucking job.

Yes that right I hit her.

As hard as I could across her face. Sadly after the first hit Lexy and Darwin held me back from getting another one.

Now I find myself in the car as I and worse of all I am weeping. I could just kill myself.

The tears wouldn't stop as my insides turn I could even feel my body giving up I felt like I am fading and for all I know I could all the joy we had was suck out and the only two images were blasting through my head and they are Gumball's smiling facing looking at me and Earl and Bruce. To be more exact Earl and Bruce dead and being torn apart.

"OK everyone… were back and… Carrie if you would like you can spend the night"

"What?" I look out the window seeing that we were back at the Watterson's residents I guess while I was here crying we were driving back.

I look to my left and right seeing Lexy and Darwin both in the same sadden state as I was in. One by one we all got out of the car as we walk over to the house. I can't believe it after everything we did… it was for nothing.

Richard took a second to look at his family glumly and said. "I'll call the cops when we get in… ok" he look at Nicole hoping for a response anything from her but all she did was nod and his face fell as well as he open the door.

The aroma of pizza grace all of our noses as he glance up.

"Hope you guys didn't mind but I order pizza… sorry I was starving"

My eyes shot up as everyone else did. My heart leap into my throat.

Sitting on the couch looking up from the game he was watching with a meat lover's pizza in his hand was none of than…

"GUMBALL" Everyone screech he look at us with a smirk on his face as he slowly stood but he was knock right off his feet again.

Because I slam hug him.

(Gumball's POV half an hour ago)

My vision was a bit faded and it felt like I have been lying in this bed for years. The pain in my spine was numb but I could tell I was in pain not so long ago. I felt so weak but my strength was slowly returning and I could start to feel my muscles. Man it felt like I was in a fight and I was now just recovering.

Wait a minute fight… who did I fight…

Earl

That is right I was fighting that guy and I lost. Man what did he do to me I remember looking into that horrible face and… I felt the shudder go up my already in pain back. Man this sucks. I hope Carrie is ok.

I glance over to my side. I guess I was half expecting her to be there ready to hug me as I return to consciousness. Not everything is like the movies man maybe she is waiting for me.

I move to get up and was surprise that I had the strength to actually sit up.

"I guess I heal quicker than I thought"

"Wow someone is awake"

I turn quickly my fist ready to collide with whoever spoke but stop seeing it was a cop. "Oh… sorry I'm just…"

The cop was a bit chubby and he was a warthog but over he seems like a decent guy. He stood moving over to me as he check me up and down he seem a bit puzzle as he turn back.

"Everyone believe you be out for a while… you must be one tough cookie if you can only spend 2 days in a coma and come back almost as strong as you are now."

"2 DAYS?"

"Yep sorry kiddo look on the bright side at least they weren't on a weekend right?"

I share a laugh with him h was pretty cool as I look around. "So where is my…"

"Your family… they had to leave and go do work and school."

"That sounds like my mom." He chuckles again he turns and walks back to me.

"Your girlfriend visits a few times… actually you just miss her."

"Carrie was here" Wait did I say Carrie shouldn't I has said Penny first… weird.

"Yep"

"Sorry…I'm Gumball Watterson… you?"

"I'm Tyler O'Malley"

My body grew stiff for some reason as if I knew that name and I should have to be cautious of it and I didn't know why. He was looking through his duffle bag saying he was looking for his phone as I glance over at the swine thinking where I have seen him before.

I really got a good look at the man his voice was now sounding like I have heard it before and now that I mention it he looks so familiar and yet I couldn't put my finger on where I have seem O'Malley before I knew I ever really just seem him a while ago so it must have been recently but I would have sworn I would have seen him but…

Military training kicks in.

Oh no

Play it cool Gumball. Play it cool. I spoke carefully to myself as it just occurs to me where I have seen him before and that why I remember it. He was the one who left me in that alleyway.

I remember him standing there as Earl gave him orders as they both touch me and drag me off and just left me there to die. I felt disgusted having that thing touch me. I look back at him as he was standing looking at me with a smile but I notice that he had his pistol and hoister now that I knew I didn't see it on him before.

"You got a nice family and you girlfriend I can tell she is a keeper." He spoke looking at me his eyes never leaving mine… did he notice me looking at his gun.

"Yeah she means the world to me" I spoke slowly as I began to be in a sitting motion my body tense. He saw me do this as his smile never leaving his face but his hands slightly more towards his pistol which mind you I now see as a silencer on it. Cops usually don't have those.

"You know Mr. Watterson I had a nice thing back home before I went off to war… died in an accident but man… I would have done anything for you" His eyes were growing darker as his body was also tense and I could fell the air die quickly. "How about you and this Carrie of your?"

"I'll kill for her" I spoke slowly… almost so slow even I was scared at what I said.

"…" He is currently looking at me saying nothing for a few seconds but then he finally spoke. "Sorry to hear that"

For a split second there was a understanding between us and let's say it was the understanding between two different men on two different sides of the war zone understand about one another. It was the one you never want to have to go through.

His hand shot down taking his pistol by the handle and lifting it up. He may have gotten he first move but I am still faster. My body turn quickly even those it was lazy my leg came out underneath the covers and kick the gun be was holding out of his hands and onto the floor.

The pig was taken back at my speed but that didn't stop him from making his fist be well acquainted with my face as I fell over on the other side of the bed landing hard on the cold ground.

Why are these hospital floors never rugged up?

Pain shot up my pain like a thousand nails jamming all at the same time and repeatedly poking me as I slowly roll to my stomach. I look over seeing O'Malley walking over to where his gun had landed.

I sat up getting on my hands and knees as I saw him bend down getting his gun. I rush him as my legs push off the concrete running at top speed. He must have heard a she turns quickly around as my shoulder connected with his chest sending him back flying even as his body slam into the window right behind him.

As he slams into it the window shot cracks up everywhere across the window but it didn't break.

I move back as he was regaining his balance I grab the closest thing to me which was a chair and slam it across his head making him fall to his knees. I heard him pant and grunt in pain as I watch for a second before I went and got another chair walking toward him.

I raise it over my head ready to ready to smash it over his head but then he thrusts his fist forward connect with my gut. The chair left my hands as it fell forgotten to my side as he stood as gave me a upper cut with strength I didn't know he contain as I fell straight on my back.

He stood laughing as he then kick my side as pain shot through my the booth I had in the spark of the moment began to leave as I remember how I just escape a coma and now was feeling that effects.

"That was fun kid… but I have my orders… sorry but… you know how it is" He took out his pistol and aim directly at my skull. I did the only thing I could think of to do in this situation. Throw honor of fighting out the window. I move my hand up quickly as my fist connect right between his legs.

The cop eyes bulge a bit as he let out a pain whine as the gun fell yet against out of his grasp as he fell to his knees. I left my body up even those I was in pain I couldn't stop fighting I need to beat this guy. My right fist went and slam into his snot. I lean back but I was not through. I did this again in the same spot and I did it a third time. Blood is currently gushing from his nose as I left my leg up as my knee slam to the side of his temple as he fell to the ground.

I stood a bit limply as I got to my feet as they wobble a bit as I glance at him as he was rolling around in pain as then I focus on the gun on the ground. I move towards it my body was aching for me to stop but my heart and brain were screaming at me to keep fighting. So my body listens to them other than itself.

Before I could get to it hands wrap around my ankle as I was moving and forcing me to slam into the pavement again as I felt me get drag away from the gun. I look back seeing Tyler on the ground pulling me towards him as he slams his elbow onto my back.

Pain that all I can say about what I felt and that is pain.

"You are not done yet Gumball… not by a long shot." He stood grabbing me by my tail and collar of my hospital gown as he threw me against the window he slams against. It didn't shatter but it arch forward as pain went through me.

He was not giving up.

"You can't beat me I'm actually shock that you could stand against Earl as long as you did… I must say those you must really feel something for this girl for going through all of this… for that I respect you."

I heard him take a step towards me.

"Well I don't respect you."

I kick randomly behind me praying that I would actually hit something as I did thrust my foot back I did however connect with his chest. I heard the whine of breath as the oxygen escape his lungs as my kick connect. I turn seeing him lean forward holding his chest.

I hope I broke something asshole. I want to say but I was in a bad situation that needs to deal with and not waste this time that I actually add an advantage by mocking him.

I turn quickly slamming my elbow into his face as his body seems to do a ninety degree turn to his right. I took him by his collar of his uniform as I move him towards and shove him into the window I heard it crack. I saw him slowly move his body so he was looking at me with a look of utter defeat as I ran at him and gave him one last mighty shove sending him right through the window.

I heard him yell but then a bush shaking sound and then a groan. Fearing the worst I approach the window and glance out of it. I was apparently on the second story as I look down I saw the warthog laying in some brush groaning in pain as he could barely move. But he was still alive and with that I was graceful.

I am no murderer even those if I was the one being attack and I know he probably deserves it but I didn't feel like taking a life.

I was tired and my body was done the fight took whatever I had out of me as I soon fell onto my bed as I began to start to fall asleep but then a voice cut through the air. "O'Malley Buddy where are you did you scratch the kid." I look up quickly.

"Oh crap."

It was Earl's voice even being knocked out for 2 days I still remember voice anywhere. "Well time for me to leave." I stood and shove the bed in front of the door. Thankfully Hospital beds have wheels. I lock them and I turn and leap out the window.

O'Malley who was getting up took a step up as I land right onto him. I heard him let out a large groan as I stood and ran as fast as I could in a direction as the effects of the coma began to kick it.

I shouldn't be running… but I can't stop now I must keep going, for my family, for myself and for… Carrie.

(Present)

I got out of the cab as I paid the man with some of the money that O'Malley had in his pocket.

Yep I stole his wallet… what else was I supposed to do I had to get back home somehow, don't judge me. I walk into my house. "guys I'm back" I heard no one but then I heard some scampering feet running from upstairs. I glance at the staircase as I saw little Anais running with all her little feet might as he jump hug me.

"GUMBALL YOU ALIVE." I heard her cry as I held my little sister closer.

"Don't worry I'm back and I won't leave you guys again" I pet her ears slightly as she looks up at me as I pat her head slightly as I stood.

"So they went out I'm guessing" Anais gave a nod as I look at her with a grin. "You want some pizza."

"Sure but we don't have any mon…" I held up 50 bucks. She became quiet as she smiles happily.

She glances at me slightly almost like she couldn't believe that I am currently standing in front of her alive and well. Well as well as a guy who got out of a coma can be. I still had head pains but I can deal with it and my legs were still wobbly. Thank you Taxi's I don't care how bad you can smell sometimes.

I sat on my couch just feeling it under me was enough to make my body relax it felt so right and so real I could have fallen asleep. Weird to say considering I have been sleeping for 2 days straight now but something about sleeping at home felt so much nicer than sleeping in a hospital with a homicidal cop watching me for god knows how long.

I hope mom told my Sargent why I haven't called in.

"Should I call Mom"

"Nah lets make it a surprise shall we sis"

She gave me a nod as we sat together. As I was recollecting my thoughts. "Should you be out of the hospital Gumball"

"It's ok Anais I have 9 lives remember."

"More like 2 by now" We both laugh as the boor bell rang I got up and answer the door.

"Pizza delivery... oh it's you Gumball" Larry spoke looking at me with this unimpressed expression on his face.I look at him and the 3 pizza he was holding. A meat lover's for me, cheese for everyone and veggie for Darwin.

"That will be 30 Bucks sir" I could even hear him roll his eyes in his voice I grin slightly and took the pizza's and hand him the 50.

"Keep the changes"

"Th...thank you" He barely spoke as he turn looking at the 50 dollar as I turn around and close the door.

Anais took a cheese and a veggie and I took 2 meat lovers as we began to eat. My mind began to wonder slightly about the events I miss I would have ask Anais but it was a bit over midnight and she must have been tired. After about ten minutes I stop hearing little munching sounds. I look down seeing my little sister sleeping against the arm rest. I pick her up slightly as I carry her up to her room and tuck her in.

A smile glances across my face staring at her sleeping face as I kiss her forehead and head back down as I began to finish my pizza.

As I sat I heard a car pull up in the drive way. About time they go home. I turn slightly as I heard voices talking and them walking up the steps as I took another bite of my pizza. Then I heard the door open.

"Hope you guys didn't mind but I order pizza… sorry I was starving" I spoke nonchalantly as I stood looking at them.

"GUMBALL" They all spoke. I turn looking at them but soon I found myself back on my back as Carrie held me rubbing her head against it my chest.

My heart press against my ribs as I hug her back as a smile that as touch my face that hasn't touch it in a few days.

**I'm sorry if I said there will be some romance in this chapter but I thought it was better to leave it off here and let the romance happen next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter hope you guys weren't confused and leave a review it always inspires me or just PM if you want to talk. Love all of you. **


End file.
